Completely Entwined
by ichkak
Summary: Life is about to settle into a new routine as Ichigo attempts to return to work but someone’s aim is to disrupt this happy family and recover what he’s lost. THE DEAD CAN STILL GET YOU! Thank you for all your reviews and hits! Now completed.
1. Happy Family

Completely Entwined. 

It would probably help to read 'Completely Paralysed' first as this is a sequel and maybe confusing otherwise. For the duration of this story and probably the rest of my life, I do not own Bleach and its characters, I make no money and get bored pointing out stupid things like this – ain't it obvious!

Warnings – M for YAOI/non-consensual/violence

Summary – Ichigo now 24 his children with Aizen are Masaki 8, Tamotsu 6 Iruki & Kakarau 4. This follows directly on from the last chapter of Completely Paralysed and Ichigo and Byakuya now have a 4 week old son. Ichigo has been released from Hueco Mundo for 4 years and with Byakuya for 3 of those. Life is about to settle into a new routine as Ichigo attempts to return to work but someone's aim is to disrupt this happy family and recover what he's lost. The dead can still get you.

The Main Bedroom – Kuchiki Mansion

"Once upon a time…" The deep voice resonated over the enrapt four children snuggled around the reader. Their bed time ritual of gathering in their parents bed and listening to one of them read. As Ichigo had other distractions, Byakuya had taken the brunt of the story reading of late, but it was a task he thoroughly enjoyed.

Ichigo smiled as he stepped into the room that smelt of freshly bathed children, carrying the latest edition to the family, a tiny dark haired child who looked the twin of its father Byakuya. At four weeks old, he was not adverse to making his needs know and was currently screaming in a very annoyed tone that dinner was long over due and his own bath had been most unwelcome. Ichigo gave the crowded group an apologetic grin and settled at the edge of the bed next to a four year old Iruki, opening his robe and sliding the infant towards the plump breast currently engorged with milk at the sound of the tears.

Byakuya had paused his story and looked at Ichigo at the sound of the snuffling coming from his heir.

"He sounds like he's suffocating." All eyes looked at the raven haired baby with a snagged nipple in its mouth and its nose pressed up against its mothers petite breast.

"They make that noise, its quite natural. Go on get on with the story." Ichigo tutted at the worrying new father and smiled back down at the beautiful creature he was nursing.

"Its about time they read it to me, they've heard it enough times." Byakuya said stiffly but gave the eight year old Masaki a sideward's grin. She nudged him to continue. "Okay, well. Where were we?"

"There. The two dashing men…" Tamotsu pointed to the book. For a 6 year old, his reading was way ahead of his peer group and his finger ran under the next few words. "…hated each other on sight. They for…forgt?"

"Fought." Byakuya corrected him and continued reading. "They fought together in a very fierce fight, one to save a damsel in distress and one to kill her. Of course, the younger man as handsome and clever as he was, convinced the elder evil brother, also very handsome and just as clever, to release his sister and to save her life. Ever in his debt the brother made it a vow to always fight beside the other man and always to over throw evil…It was said that the ancient books foretold of a great prophecy where between them they would save the world from the devil himself… Well one day, the devil captured the younger man and when held him captive forcing the other to come to his rescue… They fought again, side by side and went home happily thinking they had killed the devil… But the devil hid himself until he had healed and grew stronger and stronger to capture both men and kill them… One day, he lured the younger man to his lair and tricked him. The younger man didn't realise who it was until it was too late and he was trapped by the devil again… The older man, searched for his friend and found the lair. He struggled to get inside and when he did he found the younger man was almost dead. With a very heavy heart, he fought the devil again, he couldn't lose this time, he couldn't let the devil just kill them both. The older man knew that if he lost, the devil would then go on and kill lots of people and destroy the world. He fought hard, ignoring his injuries and finally managed with a special blade to kill the devil and really kill him this time. He lifted up his good friend the younger man and took him home where he healed just fine. Both men lived together for a very long time happy that they'd saved the world and saved each other."

"The End!" Kakarau called out. "Is it a real story?" His chocolate eyes looked up at the steel gray for an answer.

"My father said it was written based on a real prophecy. He used to tell it to me, with lots more blood and guts and the younger man dies at the end! But I never liked that so I always make him live." He ruffled the kids hair and added. "I think its bed time now." A loud groan erupted from the eldest four. "Now before I go fetch Senbonzakura!" The children leapt from the bed at Byakuya's angry tone and ran screaming from the bedroom. Byakuya laughed and Ichigo shook his head at him.

"I can believe you're the evil bastard in that story." Ichigo laughed back. "You really scare them you know!"

"It is only a game Ichigo." He said heading for the door. Ichigo felt a vibration of fear in his mind and shook his head.

"Not so sure they really believe you wouldn't do it!" He added as Byakuya stepped out of the room. The squeal two seconds later from the twins confirmed it.

That Moment in the Depths of the Spirit Dimension…

The centre of Soul Society was not a molten ball of lava like the earth, no it was nothing so definite as the solid matter of the humans planet. It was not quite unlike another dimension nestling in the bowels of the spirit world. A perfect round sphere that appeared like a smoky ivory glitter ball. What looked like an atmosphere, swirled and mingled like the gases around Mars, but it was much more alive than that. Each tendril of gas belonged to a Soul, a soul awaiting rebirth. They didn't always have an awareness of where they were nor what they were here for. It was just a waiting room if you like where souls waited until the timing was perfect for the cycle of its existence to begin again. Each new birth of a human drew a suitable soul forth from the sphere and it settled comfortably into the tiny body ready to start a fresh. Some souls had been here a while, others just arrived. But time was a very vague notion here, just arrived could literally mean a _few _years.

Certain souls over time immortal always remained aware. One did now. One had made sure of it.

Unlike the others souls hoping for a chance at release, one soul was waiting patiently, it had always been good at patience.

Instead of floating around idly however, it planned and schemed and tested its surroundings. This soul found the ribbon of life and followed its own to the very beginning of its creation. There it found a smaller darker, almost lemon coloured sphere rotating gently in the centre. It peered inside and smiled to itself. That was one direction it most certainly was going to investigate. Time enough yet though, where did his soul ribbon go to the other way? It did not end at his belly button like other souls but ran right through him. _Ichigo? _

Back in the Main Bedroom – Kuchiki Mansion

Ichigo smiled as he felt the soft gentle request for attention in his mind. Although he was looking at the baby cradled in his arms still suckling on its last meal of the night, his thoughts drifted to his eldest Masaki. Sounding her name, let his emotions trickle towards her, his warmth ran through their unique bond and he felt her love back.

It was never words they shared, it was never a mind link like that; no this was just a transfer of feelings, checking each other was fine and showing they loved each other. He wished her a nice dream filled night and felt her warm receptive mind take it in. A drowsy feeling came back and he knew she was almost asleep.

Ichigo was always amazed at how she knew how he felt, right from an early age she had seemed very perceptive to his moods. Two years ago, he realised what it was and they worked to control it since however that was a little too late he realised after, wondering what on earth she had felt from him during all these years he had struggled to deal with her fathers role in his life.

They both, Ichigo and Masaki, visualised it as a soul ribbon that connected them; a little tug and their emotions would run along it to reassure the other one. If Ichigo had never watched that damn scary movie with Renji, he would never have realised the connection. She had ran into the room screaming her mummy was scared and threw herself into his arms. His fear had radiated into her and she was shaking like a leaf. So they learned to ask for permission and closed the link at other times.

He wasn't sure, but Ichigo wondered if Tamotsu was also developing the link too when he inadvertently caught a guilty flash of being caught when as a group they sent their tutor into a sleeping kido. When Byakuya came into the room in a rage telling him what he'd seen them just do, Ichigo was sure it hadn't been Masaki he felt.

Byakuya returned some time later as Ichigo was placing Yoshinori into the ornate crib that Byakuya himself had lain in many many years ago. He walked through the room, a soft smile just edging the corners of his mouth up at the sight.

"He fed well?" He asked stopping to reach inside the crib to stroke a curled hand.

"Seemed to." Ichigo smiled at Byakuya and stood wrapping an arm around his waist as they both stood watching the infant give a small wriggle and sigh.

"You must be tired." Byakuya rubbed Ichigo's back and leant in for a kiss.

"If I could get more than four hours it would make a difference." He said nestling his head beneath the long elegant chin and inhaling the scent of Byakuya's skin. "It's actually been easier this time around in one sense. Surgery not good, but sex isn't out of the question." He looked up smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"You should have told me that much sooner." Byakuya said dryly.

"I should should I?" Ichigo laughed pulling away and heading towards the bed letting his robe fall from him and leave a beautiful view of his naked rear. He peered over his shoulder at Byakuya biting his lip and smiling. "Come get me then." He said his voice lowering and slowing.

Byakuya didn't need the invite, but it was enough to send his libido soaring. With purposeful steps he made his way towards the bed yanking his obi undone and crashing his lips into Ichigo's.

Ichigo took the length of obi from his partners hands and pulled it away completely. He watched hungrily as Byakuya shrugged his shoulders and stood there naked, his body heat making Ichigo's skin goosebump.

"I have run out of self-discipline." Byakuya breathed into the shorter mans ear and felt him shiver in response.

"Good." Ichigo purred, lowering his head and licking a trail down the mans neck to his nipples. His hands had held the obi as he teased the alert nipples between his tongue and he wrapped it around the nobles pale slender wrists. "You won't need it anyway."

Byakuya couldn't help the face of surprise as he found himself turned and pushed down onto the bed, with Ichigo straddling his stomach. During a heated kiss of rampant sexully driven swirling tongues, Ichigo reached the tied hands above his lovers head and secured them to the head board.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya panted towards the boys smiling face, he was never one to play games before.

"Revenge." He grinned sitting his weight on the man and feeling very triumphant.

"For what?" Byakuya tugged at his bindings and looked alarmed back to Ichigo when they didn't budge.

"I don't know? Months of a fat stomach, indigestion, swollen ankles, tiredness, thirty stitches and quite a lot of post-op pain?" As much as Ichigo wanted to indulge in the first course, he found looking at Byakuya so helpless like this was a huge turn on. The man's pouting face was positively cute and the way the position defined his amazing chest just made him ravenous with lust. Main course coming up.

Byakuya twisted and turned, squirmed and groaned in pure pleasure as Ichigo ran his fingers down the mans sides, his teeth sunk into the hollow of his hips as his tongue danced a pattern over the sensitive flesh. The dark hair fell around the panting mans face and Ichigo uttered a groan just from watching that stunning face his lips parting with a groan and looking so divine.

His hands sealed around the base of the mans weeping erection and he gripped it tightly to nip and suck at his scrotum. Byakuya was almost ready to explode as he felt Ichigo's interest slide between his legs and caress his seam with that tongue that should be listed as a dangerous weapon. A finger slid inside him and he arched his back. A strangled sound of pleasure escaped his lips and Ichigo chuckled.

With three fingers now pushing inside him, Byakuya's head was tipped back and he was crying out with heavy moans of pleasure. Ichigo's lips took him whole and wantonly bucked into him until he could feel that his peak was going to crest any second.

"Ichigo!" He cried out, as the ginger hair pulled up off the hysterically throbbing organ and moved away to the bedside cabinet. "Oh…Ichigo." He moaned still bucking his hips although now untouched, as the memory of the feeling still fluttered through him, he'd been that close to coming.

With that vision Ichigo could have been forgiven for prematurely releasing.

Byakuya looked expectantly at Ichigo as he lubed himself. Kneeling between the man's legs Ichigo smiled down at the expression playing across his lovers face. It wasn't often that Ichigo topped, but he knew Byakuya was almost at the point of begging for it to happen. He pressed his penis just inside the nub of muscle and listened to the groan from his lover, he pushed in with a thrust that got progressively deeper, bit by bit sinking into the warmth within. Byakuya pushed back into each one impatient for the deep fullness and divine sensations that flew from his prostrate.

Byakuya's hands clenched and unclenched in the binding above his head, his head rolled and he uttered strings of moans as Ichigo pushed himself to the limit of his speed. Gripping his lovers hips he pushed and thrust with force until Byakuya's face contorted, his abdomen rippled and his hips shook with the flow of his release. His sweat ridden face looked up at Ichigo with eyes of awe as the young man let out a guttural exhalation and jolted violently into his climax.

Ichigo lent to kiss Byakuya gently, his panting preventing much more than that.

"There…Fuck me…You deserved that." He grinned sliding a shaky hand up to undo the ties around the now reddened wrists.


	2. Target Found

Completely Entwined. 

The Following Morning…

Byakuya heard the sniggering coming from behind him as he knelt at the bed wondering why the nappy didn't stick together the way Ichigo makes it. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Perish the thought." Ichigo said slipping his arms into his haori and listening to the fourth tut from his partner.

"We have nannies for this sort of thing."

"You wanted a full father role and that's part of it. Let's see what you're doing wrong." He knelt beside the man. "I've shown you this already. It's back to front. Look maybe I shouldn't go after all."

"You know my point of view on that. You don't have to agree the opposite to me just to appear you are making your own mind up and not being ordered." That was a low blow Byakuya realised as Ichigo paused in reaching for their son. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think that's what I do?" His voice sounded shocked.

"Honestly…yes." Byakuya looked at the troubled eyes. "Not always maybe. I am sure some of it is your hot headed attitude you had as a teenager. Other times it seems as if you are just trying to make a point to go against me."

"All mothers will hesitate about going back to work."

"Yoshinori is only a month old. Which means you are at least two weeks too soon after that Caesarism…" _This argument was getting old and stale_ he sighed.

"Caesarean. From which I feel fine. But he'll be with you and my division…"

"Is not as important; you matter, he matters and I do not even believe this has anything to do with this child." Byakuya stroked Ichigo's cheek. "I'll have him today as I have agreed, but promise me you will think about it a little more. The division has done fine whilst you have been off." Ichigo could see that Byakuya was holding his temper but the noble collected himself before he spoke further. "As I have a day off, I will meet you for lunch. The children are with their tutor we can afford some time with just the three of us. Hopefully by then, you will be able to tell me how you are really feeling?"

Ichigo turned to the hand still holding his cheek and kissed the palm placing his own hand against it. "I'll try."

The 5th Division…

Ichigo smiled at Momo as he arrived at the gates of his Division. His lieutenant smiled and greeted him. He looked at the paperwork in her arms.

"That all for me then?"

"Hai Taicho." She nodded. "I just received it from a runner." They began to walk across the courtyard area past the entrances for the residential barracks and the Captain's house that used to belong to Aizen and was now deserted. A few squad members were walking past and nodded to their returning Captain.

_Ichigo…_

Ichigo stopped walking and looked back at the men who's passed him wondering why they had just called him so informally. But then if they did, why did they continue to walk away?

"Taicho?" Momo looked at him frowning.

"I thought…" He said shaking his head. _Obviously not._ He turned back towards the office buildings and continued on.

_Ichigo…_

"Momo did you hear that?" Ichigo stopped again he looked warily towards the Captains house. "What's inside there now?"

"Nothing, I cleared it out before you started your post." She looked to the derelict house and its shuttered windows. "If you want to use it, I can arrange to get it opened up again?"

"No…I just…" He shivered. Something about that place was creepy and that voice... "So all of his stuff is gone?" He asked and she nodded. It seemed a strange question when he had been in post for a couple of years now he'd never asked about it before.

_Ichigo…_

"Taicho we really do have a lot of work to do." She smiled at him again and he nodded.

"Right. Come on then." Ichigo turned from the house and headed again towards his office, he looked purposeful but she sensed he was a little agitated.

"I think tea would be a good start to the day." She smiled.

In the Mansion a Little Later…

"Where might the four of you be going?" Byakuya strolled through the mansion with the tiny infant in his arms and smiled at the group of ruffians trying to bolt through the front courtyard.

"No where." Kakarau was the real imp amongst them and always had the cutest innocent face to try and fool the adults. He had an uncanny knack for being successful too, with that innocent looking smile and mop of brown hair he could flip over his guilt. Too much like his father that one. Still the only person he never fooled was Byakuya who only gave him the benefit of suspicion.

"No where without your tutors, governess or guards?" He raised one eyebrow.

"We were just going into the garden. Sensei has fallen asleep." Masaki explained.

"Fallen asleep or used as kido practice again?" In the past he'd witnessed Masaki making the poor devils energy disappear with a light touch to his hand as well as Tamotsu try a trick or two as he seemed to favour kido over a sword. Iruki the quiet one just went along with his siblings whilst his mind evaluated all the scenarios and tried to find a tactical high ground in any situation. He had obviously allowed for this kind of intervention from their plans.

"Honestly father we were just trying to pick Mummy some flowers from the garden. We have already drawn him a picture." The emotional blackmail route today then.

"Erm." Byakuya looked at their fluttering eye lashes and sweet innocent faces and knew they were up to no good at all. "I suggest you all go back to your class room and read up on the history of the third rebellion three thousands years ago. Then write up a passage each so that I know you have understood why it failed so abysmally."

"That sounds boring!" Kakarau moaned. "What happened?"

"Much the same as the last rebellion, the leader failed to plan for all eventualities." _i.e. Your real father forgot to allow for Ichigo._

"What do you mean?" Tamotsu frowned in a true Ichigo style.

"I have already released your sensei from his spell and he is waiting for you to return. The guards have been doubled around the house and looking out for you to try and exit from another point. Now shoo!" He glared at them with a Renji special and they began to run back towards the school room leaving Byakuya smiling widely at their antics_. Hadn't they found the exit in the last hallway was not guarded yet?_ That used to be his usual mode of escape back in his day. _No, obviously not and that would lead them right to their den._ The den that no longer contained its stash of hoarded sweets from the real world that were now gracing a secure cupboard in the kitchens. It would take a lot more than that to fool an old dog like Byakuya who made the den in the first place!

The 5th Division…

The work on the desk looked familiar and could have been any Captains office really, what was different was the sleeping figure slumped in the chair with his head drooling on his haori. Bright ginger hair rose and fall slightly with the soft breathing and stirred at the sound of tutting from the doorway.

"Erm?" Sleeping eyes opened as Ichigo lifted his head and he looked at Byakuya's disapproving face as he yawned.

"I don't think I need to say anything do I?" Byakuya checked the baby sleeping soundly in the wrap that slung from his shoulder to his waist as he fidgeted.

"Is it that time already?" Ichigo stretched out his arms and yawned widely.

"No. Its actually past that time already." Byakuya said dryly. "I did have a picnic ready and the chef is anxious that his puddings will melt before we sit to eat."

...

Walking through the streets in Seireitei proved to be a slow thing in itself since the arrival of Yoshinori. Babies were such a rare event that most people wanted to have a peep.

The Seireitei Women's Guild were on them like a shot with a camera poised in Nanoe's hands and she caught them mid stride smiling at each other and holding hands before she was spotted.

Byakuya reluctantly let her take a picture of sleeping child but his annoyance evaporated with a private chuckle as she asked Ichigo to join the guild.

...

"Do I look like a girl?" Ichigo sat on the prepared blanket under the willow trees that lined the river. He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Just because I have had children, does not make me a woman!"

"Ichigo, I think you are over reacting." Byakuya sat taking the baby from his pouch and watching his lover rant as he laid the child on the blanket between them.

"I am not over reacting. The sooner I get that damn op done and get rid of what the _bastard_ did to me…fuck." His anger disappeared into a moment of self loathing as usual and Byakuya signalled the food to be brought forward. That was the thing about living part of such a high ranking family, you were never really alone, there was always someone watching and waiting for instructions. Always in earshot too.

Byakuya had obviously got used to having been born into that set up, but it bothered Ichigo.

"Don't." Byakuya said simply. Sometimes talking didn't actually help, it just seemed to prolong his moments of agonizing over the past. "How many times a day do you come across his name in _your_ division? And yet you still allow your self to be thrown into the pit of hell at every opportunity."

"I'm just stupid I guess." He sighed watching the food arrive. "When did Yoshinori last feed?"

"Two hours and thirty two minutes." Byakuya replied. Feeding his son to him was an exact science. He couldn't do the intuitive thing that Ichigo did and so he relied on the four hours exactly and fed his son whether he was crying or not. The nannies insisted he didn't need to be so rigid but follow his instincts and quite frankly following the clock _was_ his instinct. The expressed milk was a poor replacement for a mother too, but Byakuya held back that comment from his lover. He knew where that sort of argument got him.

They ate in relative silence, each stewing over their own issues and at least allowing the sound of the river to calm them and a relaxed atmosphere fell gradually.

Ichigo gave in to his tiredness and laid on his side facing the baby.

Byakuya smiled the hand that reached forward and took hold of a lively waving fist. He did love the other children, but of course there was something special with Yoshinori. The child lay there hand waving or pressed into his mouth, his feet kicking un-co-ordinately at the air and his eyes wide trying to take in his new surroundings.

His world sat before him; everything that mattered most; his family. That thought would have been no different if the others were here too as he'd said it to himself many times before. Each time a sense of wonder filled him and he felt a huge significance of right with his life. It had taken many years to get here, but this is right where he longed to be and he was not going to take it for granted.

"I have been thinking about what you said to me this morning." Ichigo broke into the silence. "I don't mean to be a pain. But you know me…"

Byakuya had done his own thinking too.

"Impulsive. Maybe I am too sensitive to it. I never asked you to submit your will to me, but I am far too used to others doing my bidding. Arrogance was not only bred into me it was taught to me all throughout my education and living a life of willing servants is not conducive to a sharing relationship of equal power rights."

"Wow all that in a few sentences!" Ichigo laughed and Byakuya rolled his eyes. "What if I just do mornings for a while?" He offered as a compromise and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

He lay to face Ichigo, propping himself on his arm and exchanging a smile with the ginger haired man. Both leant forward enough to share a kiss, their son reaching out and grabbing a handful of haori on each as if to keep them locked together.

"Am I a pain to live with?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel I should say no more than Renji is in the office, but I fear you may take that the wrong way." He chuckled. "I do not love Abarai and that makes the trouble worse. You, on the other hand, as well as being in love with you…You have _compensatory _benefits." The smile in his eyes could only mean one thing and Ichigo tutted.

"Dirty thoughts and your son is right here you know."

"That did not stop you last night." Ichigo laughed at Byakuya's comment. He took the baby into his arms and laid on his back resting the child on his chest.

"Hey kid protect me from your perverted father."

"I can still steal a kiss." Byakuya shuffled towards Ichigo and leant down to press his lips against Ichigo's. He kissed his upper lip, pulling it with his own, moved to kiss his lower lip gently biting it and then sealing his mouth firmly over his lovers. Gently he pressed his tongue forward and rolled it softly around Ichigo's. As usual the tingling sensation began that only Byakuya had ever made him feel and Ichigo sighed into the bliss a simple kiss gave him.

"I love you." Ichigo said the words he had once found so difficult to say and lost himself in the beautiful deep eyes looking down at him.

A wet echo sound vibrated through Ichigo's chest and a distressed cry erupted from the now very wriggly child. Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other and laughed as the pong of a newly soiled nappy filtered into their senses.

"Kuchiki timing as perfect as ever." Ichigo grinned sitting himself upright and laying the child between his legs. "Nappies?"

A wide eyed look of horror past over Byakuya's face.


	3. Content

Completely Entwined. 

I hope you've liked my responses to your reviews, I must admit to have quite a good chuckle with you!

Now its really late, so excuse my mistakes please!

* * *

The Mansion...

Byakuya enjoyed these quiet moments in the house, he'd never admit it to Ichigo, but he found the mornings caring for the youngest of the Kunicki clan quite refreshing. Okay so it had only been a week, but he loved it.

The infant now nearing his fifth week had grumbled his way through a bath and laid very content now in his fathers arms as he tried to focus on the face smiling down at him.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the warm gray eyes that were blinking and staring at him intently. He let one of the waving hands grab hold of his finger with its mighty grip and began to rock his hips swaying the child.

With a quiet rumble of his voice, Byakuya began to sing an old lullaby he had heard Ichigo singing. Yoshinori blinked and made a wide yawn as his fathers tone softly crooned. His eyes slowly closed and his grasp fell from the finger as a contented sigh came from his delicate lips. Byakuya brushed the downy soft black hair and leant to kiss the sweet smelling infant still in awe at the immense feeling of love he felt so quickly for his own child.

Byakuya turned to take the baby to his crib and halted as a rush of discomfort filled him.

Ichigo leant against the door jam and grinned. Renji, leant against the opposite and also grinned.

"Ya got a good voice Taicho." Renji grinned the wider. "Y'ain't going soft nows are ya?"

"Leave him alone, he looks gorgeous with a baby in his arms." Ichigo smiled and approached his lover, leaning in to first kiss the baby and then Byakuya.

"To what do we owe this pleasure Abarai?" Byakuya was not at all concerned about kissing with Renji present anymore.

"I'm trying to arrange a night out, we needed to see you about it." Ichigo said stroking his sons hair. "And I feel a need to feed this tyke."

"How d'ya know when it needs to feed. Looks pretty peaceful if ya ask me."

"Well I sort of get a bit…plumper." Ichigo said as he tried to take the baby.

"What?" Renji asked.

"You call them boobs!" Ichigo shot him a glare. "Start the jokes and I'll set Byakuya on you!"

"So ya even more like a girl. No wonder you're a miserable bastard some days."

"Renji, you can be real dense about these things. But even I had to have some 'lessons' about the monthly shit girls go through and I can tell you, I understand why they get pissed at stupid comments from men about being grumpy."

"You were always grumpy!" Renji retorted and even Byakuya smirked at that one.

…

The idea of a night out appealed a lot to Ichigo and he enjoyed getting dressed into normal clothes. The guys had found a bar with a dance floor and band, not their usual hang out, apparently but Ichigo was in the mood for a dance. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good wriggle on a dance floor. Probably when he was about twelve at an aunts and his dad did his usual goofy moves. Ichigo chuckled at the memory and Byakuya looked over from doing up his tie.

"If I get as embarrassing as my dad, you will let me know won't you."

"I don't know how your mother did it." Byakuya responded dryly and Ichigo chuckled again.

Byakuya looked good in his black suit. He teamed it with a black shirt that had silver stripes and a silver gray tie. He left his hair down much to Ichigo's delight and slid his feet into glossy black shoes. Damn tasty. Ichigo smiled and licked his lips ready to devour him already.

"I know you look good what about me?" Ichigo asked turning on the spot. Byakuya looked his lover up and down admiring the tan leather shoes, brown skinny leg trousers and cream shirt left revealingly open. Byakuya went to his dresser and pulled out a necklace.

"This was given to me by my father, it always looked ridiculous on me, but on you…" He fastened the tight ivory coral looking necklace around Ichigo's throat and turned the man to the mirror. "Looks as if it were made for you." Ichigo ran his fingers round the oval beads that sat just beneath his adams apple.

"What's it made of?"

"He told me some grizzly tale about Hollows teeth, but I don't think it really is."

"You dad sounds as nutty as mine."

"Except mine thought that scaring the wits out of me made me a man." Byakuya shrugged.

"I think our son is proof of your manliness." Ichigo laughed taking his lovers hands and leaning forward into a kiss. "Thank you."

They were just about to leave when an elder stepped out of the shadows.

"My humble apologies, can I have a quick word?" The greying man looking to Byakuya and Ichigo sighed.

_One night off shouldn't be too much to ask should it?_

"You go on, I'll meet you there." Byakuya shooed Ichigo from the house.

…

The bar was a good choice, not over crowded and the band was actually quite with it. Ichigo recognised several of the songs and could have sworn that the singer was the lead singer of Red Blazers who'd died from an overdose a couple of years ago. Still he guessed even Ghandi was running around the place somewhere.

Matsumoto was happy to be dragged onto the dance floor and wriggle her assets with Ichigo who seemed to be having a wale of a time with his hands in the air, thrusting his beautiful little body around and singing his heart out. It was good to see him like this and the friends shared a happy smile.

Rukia dragged Renji up and they joined the merry crowd laughing at Ikkaku who was drunk way too early and doing his victory dance on his toes like a ballet dancer.

Byakuya slid in the door unnoticed from the others bar Zaraki who's turn it was to get the drinks. He beckoned the noble over.

"What you having?"

"What ever Ichigo is drinking?" He replied turning to search for him. His eyes fell on the laughing face and suggestive dance up against Rangiku and felt a pang of jealousy. Still he looked happy and he'd walk over hot coals to keep that face on his lover.

"What ever your doing to the kid, don't stop will ya." Kenpachi pushed a juice into the nobles hand. "If he's like that just on fruit juice, he must be one happy shit face."

"If he didn't have his children, I guess this is what he would have been doing." The noble found himself confessing and feeling a pang of guilt for tying him down again. Ichigo looked over and saw him and gave him a smile, Byakuya smiled back.

"Well hell Kunicki, looks like the kids just as good for you. I don't think I've ever seen ya smile before." The tall man grinned. "Going to show us your dance moves too?" He asked thinking the man would say no and sit around looking noble all night.

"I might just do that." The noble answered dryly giving the 11th Captain a coronary in the process and moved away towards his lover.

Ichigo smiled widely as the dark haired stunner approached.

"Never!" Rukia shook her head in disbelief as her brother stepped foot onto the dance floor.

"Hey good looking!" Ichigo grabbed hold of Byakuya's tie and pulled the man close. Wolf whistles rang out around them as Ichigo continued pulling him until their lips met and crushed together. Byakuya slid a leg between Ichigo's and held his rump against his hips.

Their lips parted and both men smiled at each other.

"Missed you." Byakuya breathed heavily loving the way Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and began rocking them in time with the music. Byakuya fell into the rhythm and pulled Ichigo back for another kiss.

It seemed to catch on pretty quick and people soon coupled off to bump and grind next to the shameless couple who started it and now foreheads together, noses rubbing, stood almost having sex on the dance floor with wide grins on their faces and not caring for the world around them.

The band went for a break and the crowd settled back at the tables. Ichigo sat next to Byakuya and smiled up at the captain as he slid his fingers in-between Ichigo's and pulled their entwined hands onto his thigh. What ever had made the reserved man open up tonight, Ichigo was pleased. Every one knew they were together so the point in promoting a no touching policy out in public seemed a little odd. They had produced a child for pity's sake! However all that seemed firmly behind them as the noble leant in towards Ichigo and they listened in on the jokes flying around.

"There was this old guy sitting on a bench and he looked at a punk who sat down. This punk had a Mohican hair cut dyed all bright colours and a mean attitude. He looked at the old guy and said, 'What never done anything adventurous in ya life?' and the old man says back, 'Yeah fucked a peacock when I was younger I wondered if you were my son!" The tears rolled down Renji's face and Yumichika slapped Ikkaku on the back as he choked on his drink.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, he wished he could remember jokes and everyone silenced as Byakuya began to speak, not believing what they were hearing.

"I only recall one joke…"

It wasn't only Rukia that was suddenly faced with a dilemma. Several of them suddenly found themselves wondering if they should laugh politely when this joke fell flat as it surely would, death was not the favourable option and all waited tense for the joke of the night.

"There was a man, he felt quite pleased with himself for attracting a pleasant woman in her early fifties. Well she asked him home and he agreed. In the car she asked if he had ever done a mother daughter 'thing' before and he replied no, but he was willing to try. Silently he rubbed his hands with glee,_ well if this is what the mother looks like the daughter should be great! _They arrive at the woman's home and he starts to shed his clothes as he hears the woman stand at the bottoms of the stairs and shout up, _Mother put your teeth in, I've brought a boyfriend home_!" The table fell into instant laughter and Ichigo looked at the smiling man shaking his head.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Byakuya?" The table laughed again.

"Everyone else liked my joke."

"I just need proof of who you are!" Ichigo laughed. "All this dancing socialising and laughing it's not good for your reputation you know."

Byakuya smiled at the teasing in Ichigo's eyes and closed the small gap between them. His lips parted slightly as his tongue pressed gently in between Ichigo's. It was a soft sensual I love you as his tongue just lightly caressed his lovers before tugging gently at his lower lip. Byakuya pulled away and looked at Ichigo's misty eyes.

"Where's the damn camera when you need one!" Rangiku laughed. "Ahh." She added as they sat heads together.

"Bucket of water! Renji get a bucket of water!" Ikkaku laughed nudging the man.

"Proof enough?" Byakuya asked sipping his drink.

"Very." A flushed Ichigo answered. "I've lost the use of my legs."

The band started up again and Rukia dragged Renji up, the others began to follow suit and Byakuya looked to Ichigo as they were the only ones left, even Kenpachi was on the dance floor.

"Dance?"

"Answers." Ichigo refused shaking his head. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm not allowed to unwind?"

"There's unwind and then there's unwind mister."

"Lets just say, we have reason to celebrate." He smiled grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him to his feet.

"Hey and where did you learn to dance so dirty?" Ichigo asked smiling widely as Byakuya pressed himself behind Ichigo and the younger man reached around to capture those lips again over his shoulder.

"My misspent youth my father never fortunately knew about." Byakuya whispered before kissing him. "Following Hisana into what could only be described as the dives of Rangoli's lower districts."

…

Ichigo stood urinating into the urinal and nodded at Ikkaku as the bald man came to stand beside him, although Ichigo wouldn't have been too surprised if he fell over any minute now due to how drunk he was.

"Hey, hey. Sgreat to's sees ya appy." He slurred. Ichigo looked at him frowning. "I mean times back then ya didn't seem ta be ya know after tha old bastard Ai…Ai...Aizen did wha he did ta ya…Jusss wanna tell ya, its sgreat to sees yas appy, even if ya with old … frosty face."

Ichigo stood there his mind suddenly recoiling. Just the mention of Aizen and Ichigo felt his evening suddenly going to ruin. The one person he hadn't given any thought to for a good few days now was that bastard and all of a sudden just the thought of him made him want to retreat back to the sanctuary of the mansion.

"Hey yas okays?" Ikkaku patted the shocked looking captain on the arm.

"Oh er yeah." Ichigo shook himself and gave a false smile. Ikkaku gave him a nod and a knowing wink which just looked creepy and left the room.

The music boomed around the tiny bathroom and Ichigo stood against the wall, trying to summon the courage to go back out side without anyone knowing how shit he suddenly felt. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and plastered a smile on his face. The first person he saw was Byakuya at the bar.

Byakuya looked at the face Ichigo had on and immediately was on the alert. He could tell an Ichigo fake smile and sense the change in the man's energy.

"What's happened?" He asked taking one of Ichigo's hands in his own.

"Can we go home now?" Ichigo tried to sound cheerful.

"We can. Why?"

"I'm tired. I want to check on the kids." He smiled and gave Byakuya's porcelain cheek a quick kiss.

"Ichigo." Byakuya slid an arm around the mans waist and pulled him closer. Ichigo rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder and paused taking in the scent that always made him want his lover.

"Please." Ichigo asked quietly.

"Not until you tell me." The deep voice rumbled through his chest and into Ichigo's ear, who raised his head and shrugged.

"Just something someone said."

"About what?" What ever it was, it wasn't easy for Ichigo to shrug off, that much was obvious and Byakuya was not prepared to let it slide. Who ever it was needed a quick lesson in respect for the Kuniki's.

"Not about what, who." Ichigo's eyes finally revealed how much he was off kilter and Byakuya yet again cursed the day Aizen Sosuke was born.

"Who upset you?" He stepped forward looking ready to kill someone; Ichigo quickly put his hands on the mans chest to stop him.

"No, Byakuya, he meant well. Its just me isn't it and my stupid brain. Please, can we go now?"

"You were having such a good night."

"And I still have. But I've got five kids and one of them will want me up in a couple of hours for a feed and I just want to be with you." Ichigo wasn't lying, he had had a good night and enjoyed having some time with Byakuya and their friends. It was unusual to get so many hours in one go without interruptions from the kids.

This many years down the line, Byakuya had never anticipated that Ichigo could still get so wound up by what had happened to him. In his heart of hearts he wanted to wipe the memory of Aizen Sosuke from his memory and replace it all with something else much nicer. Lets face it the technology was there for the use, he just knew he couldn't do it. Ichigo was Ichigo because of everything that had happened to him, without the tyrants influence, he was sure that they would never have admitted they liked each other, hell or even _found out_ they liked each other.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around the muscular shoulders.

"I'd take you to the moon if you wanted me to." He kissed the ear not pressing into his chest and felt the sigh his lover gave. Well, Ichigo wasn't lying when he said he was tired, a five week baby, feeding routines and a return to work must be enough without seeing to the other four children.

…

"Talking has always helped you Ichgio." Byakuya said as they stepped into the darkened bedroom. Byakuya leant to light the lamp next to their bed and watched Ichigo's doubtful face.

"How long can I keep boring you with my emotional rubbish? Its always the same thing over and over; don't you get fed up with me?"

"I told you I will always be here for you."

"No one can make it go away you know. That's the whole problem. Its as if we are linked somehow and he keeps drawing me towards his life. Because of his manipulations I am now leading his old division and having to walk past that house that scares me shitless. Its like its calling to me to come inside and when I do I'll find the bastard sitting there with that smug grin asking me what took so long."

**_Either that or a skeleton sitting in a rocking chair._** Hichigo added for good measure and Ichigo silently thanked the evil bastard for his help.

…

Ichigo had not fallen asleep by the time he heard Yoshinori wake for his night time feed at 2 am. He took the baby from its crib in their room and sat back on the bed to slip a breast into the noisy mouth. The urgent search for the prize ended with a tight damp clamping around Ichigo's nipple and forceful sucking.

The parchment coloured cheeks puffed and hollowed to the sucking motion and wide steely coloured eyes looked up at Ichigo. Tiny hands with razor sharp fingernails clawed at his chest and the waft of baby products filled the immediate area.

Ichigo ran his finger over the soft skin and dark downy hair. Biased or not, this child was going to be a heart breaker. He had all the traits that made his father so gorgeous.

Drawn as ever to the delicate little feet, Ichigo lifted a leg to look at the wonderful tiny toes.

"Are you sure you do not have a foot fetish?" Byakuya's sleepy drawl make the ginger haired mother look at the person watching him with a smile. "You always look at his feet."

"Babies feet are so beautiful."

"Yes and they turn into those huge gangly things that Tamotsu walks around with!"

"Byakuya?"

"Ichigo?"

"I love you you know." The words were soft, sincere and completely out of the blue.

Byakuya pulled himself to sit and leaned to kiss Ichigo softly on the lips. "You've be laying here awake all this time just to tell me something you tell me everyday?"

"No…I don't mean I love you, I mean I love you…I mean that…you're just everything I ever wanted. All that time with Sosuke…I'm glad you kept trying to get through to me."


	4. Trouble Brewing

My God another update already! This one poured out me and you know me by now, I love a bit of angst!

* * *

The 5th Division…

The Second month at work seemed to be easier. Byakuya and Ichigo had fallen into a weekly rotation so that one worked mornings the other afternoons and then they switched for the following week. So okay they did have more than enough nannies, Ichigo thought it was four at the last count, then there were the guards that accompanied them outside the mansion, followed by a Governess for Masaki and two tutors for the boys. Separating them had worked much better, foiling all attempts at a complete revolt and abuse of Kido yet again.

Ichigo singed away at the stacks of paperwork and fumed as a strong gust of wind swept the whole lot off his desk, mixing his piles of 'completed' and 'to do'. Nearly done for the morning and Tamotsu would be here. He'd been suprised by the request just to walk home with him but rather pleased too.

"Agggh damn door. Shut the friggin door out there!" He called out into the void of offices outside his door and crouched on the floor to gather the paper up.

"Sorry Taicho. The door is shut." Momo arrived beside him and began to help pick up the sheets. Ichigo was sure the stuff was multiplying beneath his hands. A small swirl of wind blew through Ichigo's hair and he looked at Momo.

"If it's shut where is the draft coming from?" He said as it blew across his neck and made him adjust his collar.

The Soul smiled please with itself. It could reach all this way now. It could touch him and feel his skin again. Something familiar tugged at its senses and it reached out for what it could be.

"What draft? I can't feel anything Taicho." Momo placed the last pieces on the desk.

...

Tamotsu was so pleased that he was allowed to walk all this way. Getting time with his mother alone was rare and his tutor had been easy to talk around. Okay so he had to walk with him and there were two guards a discreet distance away. But this was relative freedom.

"Oh I must just call into the book shop; I had ordered a text book for you." His tutor Utamuro Ui smiled with excitement. "I know we are nearly there, but if you arrive without me, I don't think that would go down well do you? So just wait here for me. I won't be more than a few minutes."

"Hai Sensei."Tamotsu nodded noticing his guards stop twenty paces away. Good at least he didn't look as if he was being baby sat. The division was within his sights. The gates were just two minutes along and the huge sign of the 5th was clearly showing on the high office walls inside the yard. What did he need guards and tutors for? At six, he was a big boy now, just as his mother had said!

The guards seemed to sense his thoughts and he frowned as he saw them move across the street and block his way. One even had the cheek to look at him and shake his head!

So instead he glanced at a group of kids walking along freely. _They dodn't have to have adults with them, that's just not fair!_

_..._

The soul hadn't ventured out of the gate before, it had always waited for Ichigo here, but something today felt just as familiar as Ichigo. Tentatively the bodiless soul stepped towards the source of his curiosity.

...

"Oi!" One of the group of kids noticed Tamotsu standing there and called out. There were four of them in total of varying ages and the tallest about ten was the one speaking. "Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tamotsu answered. "What are you all doing? Do you have school?" He asked as they came closer.

"School? Nah it's the holidays. Blimey where are you from?" He laughed with the others.

"The Kuchiki Mansion."

"Oh posh gaff that one! What's your name?"

"Tamotsu." He said. The soul heard that name and looked up at the child before beginning its hardest to reach that far.

"What you doing hanging around here? Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"I'm going to see the Captain of the 5th." Tamotsu said proudly.

"Wow he's really cool, I've heard all about him." The boys nodded their agreement. "He's a wicked fighter!"

The soul was _there_, he was _there_! He could reach and touch this _beautiful child_ on the cheek!

"Yeah, well he's my Mother!" He replied scratching the itch on his cheek.

"Oh my god!" They recoiled. "That means your dad…!" Tamotsu frowned he had no idea what they were getting worked up over. "You're a freak! Jeez keep away you bastard. You even look like him too!"

_How dare they talk like that!_ The Soul was enraged.

Tamotsu felt himself rush forward and strike the boy; his body just seemed to be moving with the wind holding his arm. His face contorted into absolute horror as they ran off yelling names at him.

The guards were already rushing forward but Tamotsu was on his feet heading towards the division as quick as his legs could take him.

...

Back in the division Ichigo finished sorting the piles and felt a strange sense of shock. He frowned and shook his head. _Dunno where that came from._ He shrugged.

The door to the division flew open and Ichigo just looked up in time to catch his eldest son in his arms. He watched two breathless guards run in after him, closely followed by Utamuro Ui.

The Kuchiki Mansion That Night…

"No Ichigo they are MY children. Not his. They haven't been his for years!" Byakuya spoke in an angry voice raised above its usual level, but still refraining from shouting. He paced the lounge room shaking his head and clearly agitated by the suggestion of letting the boys know about their real father.

"I know that, but obviously people outside this house, know that they are adopted and events like today are going to happen!" Ichigo was deliberately keeping his voice lowered too. The house was large, very large, but he didn't want the children to hear any of this. He didn't want them to even hear that they were arguing.

"So you want to tell them they are the prodigy of an _evil raping madman_!" The tone was of pure hate and Ichigo stared at Byakuya as if he'd been slapped.

"NO!"

"No? How about saying he was a kind, loving protecting man who _cosseted_ you and was _devoted_ to their care! _Or are you going to tell them you loved him_?" Byakuya regretted the words the moment they left his mouth and he looked at the appalled face Ichigo pulled. Guilt flooded Byakuya, how could he hurt Ichigo so easily, that made him just as bad as the foul man they were rowing over. He stepped forward reaching out to Ichigo and take back his words with a hug but Ichigo stepped back away from him shaking his head and his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"How could you…How could you just say that to me! You know what he was like! I can't even believe I'm having to defend myself about this! You promised me… You promised me!" He turned away as the tears fell down his face and his shoulders hunched up tightly the moment Byakuya's hands tried to hold him.

"I didn't mean…" Ichigo shrugged himself free and moved away again. He stared back at the saddened face of his lover showing him the pain written all over his own.

"Don't you dare twist this to suite your argument. They have to know. Masaki already knows of course. Later on questions will come up about why Yoshinori is your heir and they are not. They have a right to know from _me_, not some group of kids hell bent on causing trouble! You didn't see him, you didn't see him crying and upset and I couldn't give him any answers…_Never mind that you obviously don't believe a word I've said about Sosuke and how I feel_!"

Ichigo slapped away the hand that was again going to try and comfort him.

"Don't make me regret falling in love with you too." He sobbed. "Don't make me have to go back there, justifying myself and worrying about saying what I feel. Don't make me begin to doubt you like this." He clutched at his chest and slumped onto the edge of the sofa.

Mentally beating himself up, Byakuya would not give up trying to comfort Ichigo. He sat next to Ichigo and again tried to pull him into his arms. Surprisingly, or should he actually think that it was worryingly, Ichigo just crumpled into his chest and let himself purge his negative feelings.

This was no ones fault but Aizen Sosuke and how jittery he had been feeling lately. He had to do something. He had to face this demon and get rid of him for good!

"I don't doubt you Ichigo. I never have…I don't want the boys to think of me as anything but their father…I don't want that man in our lives, he's done enough damage already." Ichigo felt moved to push his lover away again.

He sat facing the other way, wiping his eyes roughly with the heel of his hand and doing all he could to bring himself back together. This was how it happens in relationships isn't it. First the simple discussion that turns into bitter words and that is the perfect chance to finely shout that awful things you had been thinking. When your words have had the affect you desired, then was the chance to lie your way out of it and fool your partner, fool them, but leave the after taste and the doubts in their minds. Just how Sosuke had been; just it seemed as all men were.

"You're just trying to calm me down; you'd say anything right now."

Byakuya stood and abruptly left the room leaving Ichigo shocked that he'd been left. _Could he have taken offence to what I said? Does that matter? He didn't care what he said to me! Is that it then? Am I expected to just do as I'm told and not tell the boys? If I tell them that means he'll tell me I was just trying to prove that I could go against him again…What do I do? Am I that controlled by him and I hadn't noticed? Have I fallen in love with someone I shouldn't?_

Ichigo startled from his thoughts suddenly as he realised Byakuya was standing in front of him. His hand flew in front of his face waiting to be hit, I was such a jolt to be faced that closely with an angry lover and his mind went on instinct rather than recent experience.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya stepped back shocked himself at the reaction. "Did you think…" Ichigo lowered his hands slowly his face paled at his own reaction. "Did you really think that I would hurt you?!"

"I…I just…"

"Nothing would ever make me hit you. Nothing!" Byakuya so wanted to rush forward and hold Ichigo, his face was so full of pain and confusion. It was that time in his bedroom in the real world all over again, where Ichigo mistook him for Aizen.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Ichigo's hands flew to his mouth and he looked to his lover with eyes that implored for forgiveness. Tears were flowing again and Byakuya fought the angry spiral of energy in him that wanted to tear into Aizen yet again.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya sat his angry trembling body on the seat again and let one hand reach up to grasp Ichigo's; tenderness straining at its limit. "Sorry for what? Arguing with me? Wanting the boys to know the truth? Or thinking that I would act like Aizen?" Ichigo buried his head into Byakuya's lap. _So that _was_ the reason._ "Did I really seem so much like him that you have to react in such a manner?"

"I really am sorry Byakuya. I try…" Ichigo said sitting himself up and yet again trying to stop himself from giving in to his emotions.

"Stop." Byakuya didn't want to hear the excuse that was going to come out of his mouth. That would only mean another reason to feel so pained at how deep the wounds went in his lover. He took Ichigo by his wrists and held his gaze. "If I were to act like him at this point, I would take up my sword and kill myself. I would rather deny you my company than to enforce any power over you." Byakuya pulled himself away from the grief in Ichigo's eyes, he couldn't stand it.

He moved to the fire place and stood looking into the black grate.

Minutes went by with the air thick with tension and Byakuya turned back to Ichigo with his own tears falling down his face. "How do I make this better for you? How do I take away the pain inside you? I cannot deal with it Ichigo; it is like a poison invading your soul and making you impervious to my help, to my care…to my love…To see you like this hurts beyond any tolerance level I have. I try and I try to understand how much damage that man did to you and yet now, even now…you surprise me again…I wish that I had the power to change things and make you better. To give you back the life you lost…but I can't…" His voice broke into a hushed pain filled whisper. "I can't seem to do anything for you."

"No! No you mustn't think like that. Byakuya you mustn't think like that at all!" Ichigo was on his feet and holding his lovers face in his hands in seconds. "You gave me a life better than I thought I would have. You gave me a fucking fairytale! Impervious to your love, what joke it that?" He shook his head. "You're my life…my reason, my strength. Your love got me this far and I know it can't be measured in a specific way, but if the road was a mile long and was going to take me all my life to finish, I know I can do it because of you. Do you hear me?" Byakuya nodded. Ichigo gave him a small smile and reached up to kiss away the tears. "Lets just go to bed and talk when we've thought a little more."

Byakuya held Ichigo from pulling away so that he could kiss him; just a soft kiss lip to lip promising nothing more than a shared understanding. Another hurdle overcome. Another barrier between them gone.

They turned together linking hands to go to bed but Ichigo stopped abruptly looking at the sofa. Byakuya groaned inwardly, here they go again. Now turned out to be the wrong time to give it to him.

"Where did that come from?" Ichigo looked at the innocent looking journal left abandoned by Byakuya in the sofa when he'd leapt away earlier. Ichigo knew what it was the moment he saw it; his diary, the one he had written in Hueco Mundo. "You had it all this time! You had it and didn't tell me! You've read it!" Ichigo looked at Byakuya horrified.

"I was waiting until I knew you could cope."

"And here we are crying like idiots and you bring it out!"

"I wanted you to understand that I care more for those children than he ever did. I wanted you to know that I have only ever seen the last page because I _do_ trust you. I do believe what you have told me."

"How would you know how he felt about them? Its my diary not his."

"You've never seen the poem have you?" Ichigo frowned at Byakuya. The noble picked up the book and flipped it open to the last entry then held it for Ichigo. "If he loved his children, his last words would have included them."

Ichigo didn't want to hold the book, he didn't want to face the unknown again. Scared eyes looked to Byakuya, but he pushed the book forward. This was going to hurt Ichigo and he steeled himself to deal with it.

"If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain. If I can ease one life the aching, or cool one pain; or help one lonely person, into happiness again, I shall not have lived in vain. Good bye my love." Ichigo read the words out and stood there in stunned motionless silence. "He knew he was going to die! He planned it. Was everything a lie? Did I kill him or did he let me? Was he controlling me right up to the moment he died?"

A quiet knock sounded at the door and Byakuya looked around to the servant waiting there.

"What is it?" Byakuya snapped.

"Yoshinori is crying. The nannies asked me to inform you."

"Tell them to feed him, they are to take charge of him and the others tonight. Ichigo is unwell." Byakuya used his curt voice and the servant disappeared without haste.

"I'll take you to bed." Byakuya gently took the book from Ichigo's fingers and wished he had refrained from revealing the diary tonight. Ichigo was certainly not strong enough to deal with it.

"Just hold me." Ichigo stumbled to say. "Just, please."

So they stood there, Ichigo wrapped in Byakuya's arms, his body shaking with his tears of uncertainty and feeling the lash of Sosuke's controlling influence again. Byakuya, silently shedding his own tears for hurt they'd shared unnecessarily. Being in love always brought him pain but then if it meant he had Ichigo, he would tolerate it. He would suffer it eteranally if he could just have him here in his arms.


	5. Once won't hurt

Completely Entwined. 

Byakuya let the butterfly loose from his finger with its messages. It had been a very long night and although he had slipped out of bed in time, there was no way he would be in a fit state to work. Seeing Ichigo through a renewed batch of nightmares that struck him one after the other drained him enough never mind Ichigo. Finally at some unearthly hour, Ichigo had fallen into an exhausted deep sleep and the butterfly would let Momo and Renji know they would not be arriving for work.

"You're not dressed daddy!" Kakarau was the first to give his father the usual morning hug as they walked back from breakfast. Byakuya admired the group of children waiting for his response; they were growing up just as he would have hoped.

"No, I'm going back to bed." Byakuya kissed the boys head then proceeded to tap the head of each and kiss them all once on the cheek. "You are going to need to be good today and not disturb your mother."

"But…" Masaki began; she had already sensed his unease.

"He needs a little privacy Masaki and he has something he wants to think about. So off to your tutors and maybe we would feel better by this evening as we can have a walk together?"

"I want to push the pram!" Iruki said cheerfully.

"Its my turn!" Kakarau nudged his identical twin in the ribs.

"Stop!" Byakuya placed a hand on both children's head turning them around towards the direction of the school rooms. "There will be none of that today." He said giving them a slight push to get them going.

Tamotsu hesitated before leaving.

"Is this my fault?" He asked. "I heard you arguing." He looked sheepishly at the floor. Byakuya cursed his anger overriding his usual senses and missing that the child was in earshot.

"We will explain it all to you." Well that was it, he had just confirmed he would do something he did not want to do, the choice had been taken from him at the sight of this child's saddened face.

"You're not my daddy." He said looking the man in his eyes. Byakuya picked the boy up to bring him into his eye line. He never wanted to be that grim faced father he had suffered and giving in to displays of his feelings was something he willingly gave into.

"I choose to be your father because I loved you. That is all you need to know for now. I wanted you to be my son and live with me and everyday you've been here, I have be glad that I made that decision." He kissed the boy on the cheek once more and gave him a tight reassuring hug before placing him down.

"Don't argue any more." The boy kept hold of Byakuya's hand as he used his begging tone. Something about his mother being involved in arguments disturbed him and although he couldn't remember Aizen, obviously the tension of those times left its mark on him.

"Tamotsu, adults do argue at times. Its just one of the silly things we do, but just like the twins, Ichigo and I get over it and still love each other." The child seemed content with the reassurance and nodded his acceptance of the response. He turned soundlessly around and walked quietly to see his tutor.

Yoshinori was drinking happily from a bottle of expressed milk when Byakuya arrived at the nursery. The nanny, he forgot her name, looked up and rushed into an explanation at the sight of his stern face.

"My Lord I assumed you still did not want to be disturbed!"

"How many bottles do you still have?" She was just a servant so he did nothing to allay her fears and reassure her with his relief that they had not woken Ichigo.

"Enough until this afternoon sir."

"That is good, he will be in your charge until that time then. I also wish that the children are kept from our rooms. Ichigo is not to be disturbed until it is necessary."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

Byakuya passed a hand over his son's head and a smile flickered on his face. He turned abruptly and returned to his room to climb his tired body back into bed.

Ichigo stirred lightly, but only to move closer into the hug. Byakuya sighed at the warmth coming from the body against him and he closed his eyes to fall asleep quickly.

…

Ichigo stirred awake. He opened his eyes slowly and noticing the room was light, flicked his gaze to the clock he groaned inwardly at the time. He so did not want to get up and deal with the day. The warmth of the bed was the only thing he wanted…no it wasn't but that side of the bed was empty.

He rolled onto his back then realised the doors to the garden were open, Byakuya was sitting there still in his night yakata, leaning against the frame, one knee up and his head resting on it watching him.

"You didn't go to work?" Ichigo's surprise was evident in his voice. Byakuya had actually stayed with him. The noble lifted his head and shook it, as he turned to look out at the garden.

"I wanted to be here in case you needed me." He responded.

"Yoshinori?" Ichigo suddenly worried and flew back his covers in alarm.

"He is fine." The voice was faint as the man did not look back into the room and Ichigo should have known he would take care of everything.

Ichigo walked over to the sitting figure and pushed his way between the man's legs to kneel and lean into his chest. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his love and kissed the top of his head. "I have spoken briefly to Tamotsu." Ichigo looked up his eyebrows raised. "I was putting my feelings before anyone else's and I am truly sorry. I must have been such an ogre before you came along. I might even deserve your comparisons to Aizen Sosuke."

"You're both powerful men who get what they want. I think the comparisons end there."

"I think not; we share the pain of loving you: the desire to want your love, the need to control everyone around us, the lack of real emotion and knowledge of how to deal with personal relationships and not forgetting the power to hurt those we love?" Byakuya's fingers felt so light as they pushed away the ginger tresses from Ichigo's eyes. "Then choosing the fact that death would be more preferable than hurting you any more…very ironic indeed." The aristocrat leaned in to kiss his lover and then adjust the position so that Ichigo was sitting between his legs with his own over his leg and facing the garden.

Ichigo laid his head down and listened to the beating of the heart beneath his ear. He closed his eyes feeling the gentle strokes through his hair and the lightness of the other in his own hands. He turned his head to kiss the pale skin revealed by the yakata and stroked the soft cheek above him. His lips nestled into the pale milky neck and felt the rumble of a low groan pass through the bulging Adam's apple.

With his lips pressed into the sensitive flesh, Ichigo whispered. "But its only you I love." _Its only you that I want to hold me when I'm being morose. Its only you I wanted to have a child with. Its only you I want to spend eternity with_.

"Are you happy here? Have you ever regretted your decision?" Byakuya ran his hands down Ichigo's back and breathed softly into the vibrant glow of hair.

"I've never regretted being with you. Not once." Ichigo leaned into the sensual fingers caressing up and down his back. "Happiness isn't all walking around with a big grin on your face is it. Its about being grateful and thankful for what you have...Even now when I feel less than euphoric, I still would rather be no where else. This is where I should be...We knew that getting over Sosuke was never going to be quick nor a pleasant trip." Ichigo looked out into the garden and the how the leaves shimmered with the breeze. "But time I get these...episodes...I'm reminded at how right my decision was." His wide soft brown eyes looked up at the concerned face watching him. "Kiss me." He said wrapping his arms around the nobles neck and letting himself fall slowly back onto the mats.

Their lips touched lightly. Byakuya looked at the need in Ichigo's eyes and the way his chin tilted up towards him, demanding attention. He wanted to taste those beautiful shaped lips and feel their softness. He wanted to feel Ichigo so close to prevent anything getting close enough to hurt him any more.

"I want to make it right. I want to make you forget him." He leaded his head closer and kissed along his jawline. Byakuya rubbed his hear and pecked softly at his ear. Ichigo felt himself turn to a soften mound of need as Byakuya's need rubbed against his and his soft kisses kissed around the edges of his lips sending flickers of tingling desire into him.

With only their sleeping robes on, it was easy to push against Ichigo's entrance and use his precum to loosen entry just enough to tip inside and bath in the deepest of moans coming from beneath him. One gently push after another and Ichigo ground his hips up and up his body overriding his mind.

"By...a...kuya...Oh...we...need...a con...dom..."

"One time, Ichigo...just one time..." The noble breathed heavily. Byakuya knew that his endurance today was going to be poor, but intense. He could feel Ichigo writhing and grinding beneath him, there was no going back or pausing. They needed this, they wanted this.

Their hands were entwined above Ichigo's head and as their lips met again, Ichigo could hardly keep himself sane. Being here now with Byakuya was everything he wanted and this slow loving pace alongside the deep passionate kiss, Ichigo was almost ready to come.

Byakuya's guts tightened and pulsed as he come abruptly with one powerful shot instead of the usual building of orgasm. He cried out into Ichigo's mouth who shuddered into his own release.

Ichigo didn't care about Byakuya's full weight being on him, he just wanted him to stay this close and keep away his demons. His long arms wrapped around the raven haired lover and kept him there panting calming together. Nothing else mattered right at this moment, nothing at all was as important at this bond and connection. Nothing could compete with the almost painful quantity of love the hold expressed.

The 5th Division…

"What ya sitting there for?" Renji arrived at the 5th and was heading towards the officers building when he spotted Ichigo sitting on the veranda of the Captains house. Inside the energy that had been drawing Ichigo closer and closer snarled angrily at the flash of bright tomato hair. Ichigo would have been inside in two more minutes.

"This place intrigues me." Ichigo replied. "What you doing here then? Let out on good behaviour?" He looked up shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"I'm a mere messenger." Renji settled next to Ichigo. "You're _better_ half wants ya ta get ya ass home. Apparently _they've_ got work piling up to tha ceiling cos _they _ain't ever there long enough ta make a mark on it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. I sort of got distracted." Ichigo looked to the house behind him and sighed.

"Ya's been distracted a lot of late." Renji had noticed it before Rukia had said anything and neither thought the diary was the entire reason. If not stimulated enough, Ichigo would slip into his thoughts and his face would grow pensive and thoughtful.

"I know…Just… Some things come and go and right now, after I was given my diary… it's a lot to think about." Well he wasn't hiding anything. Not that there was much point to if everyone had noticed his behaviour. He might as well be truthful.

"Aizen's poem?" Renji stabbed at the easiest thing to start the discussion off.

"Yeah." Ichigo felt in his mind as he thought of that poem and Renji said that name a familiar feeling nestled around his body as if Aizen was here himself and wrapped his aura around him. Not in an intimidating way, but a signal that he was still with him. That was the feeling he couldn't shake, the feeling that made him thoughtful and slightly disturbed too, it was as if the guy was waiting for him. Every time he came close to this house, it intensified. Ichigo couldn't shake off the feeling, knowing his mind played tricks on him like that. This was the mans house for hundreds of years of course there was going to be some residual sense left behind.

"But ya appy now? Ya kids have a proper family and that." Renji nudged him to stir him from those thoughts that took his attention away again.

Aizen curled himself around Ichigo's feet, he listened to the boys heart beat all the faster at the thought of this new lover and he felt his own anger rise. Ichigo was his. His alone.

"Renji, I am the luckiest guy here. I've got someone I'd never imagined I'd end up with and they love me back."

"Ya know that kinda spooks me out you and them." They shared a laugh.

"I walk past this place everyday and feel… feel as if it were another life time. Those years with Sosuke, well it wasn't me. I don't know how I got here sometimes and then I realise that all I ever wanted was for someone I loved, someone who'd protect me for a change, someone who I felt I could show my inner most fears to… I don't know its mutual I guess ain't it. We feel the same about each other, we respect each other and we bring out the best of each other. It's all too good; it's a fairy tale really."

All fairy tales have a darker influence. Aizen was going to ruin this relationship; he was going to take Ichigo away back with him, they could wait together, spend eternity waiting to be reborn together.

"Ya know ya making me wanna vomit." Renji slapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Beside I know who ya talking about it, it sort still creeps me out!" They laughed. Ichigo knew he didn't mean this as a man on man thing, just that it was his frosty captain. "Get ya butt home _Taicho_."

"Now don't get sore I made it before you!"

"Hah! Nah I know once Byakuya gives me the nod, I'll be ready. I trust his judgement believe it or not. But ya ain't ta say nowt!"

Ichigo felt a cold shiver run down his spine and a memory of a feeling flashed through his mind. A smiling Sosuke standing in that oppressive bedroom his hand held out towards him.

"Ichigo… Come with me." The voice sounded clear in his head and it confused Ichigo. A memory? He couldn't remember that. When did that happen?

"Oi! Ya spacing out again!" Renji hauled Ichigo up and to his dismay, Aizen felt his boy being torn out of his reach. The tendril of false memory implanted hadn't been reinforced enough yet.


	6. Once DID hurt

The First Division 4 Months Later... 

It was Ichigo's week to have the 5 month Yoshinori in the mornings, leaving Byakuya free to attend the Captains meetings as he had just done so. The other Captains were slowly walking towards their own divisions or huddled into smaller groups discussing the new regulations for the rookie recruits they'd get soon and in other words that only meant more paperwork.

Byakuya walked out slowly with Ukitake Jūshirō discussing Rukia's recent mission to the human world.

"That place at first appears to change so slowly and then blink and its all different." Ukitake gestured clicking is fingers.

"Our last visit there was a surprise, there is a whole knew rail system." Byakuya agreed. He stopped walking when he sensed Ichigo's reiatsu looming in quickly and the younger male halted his shunpo immediately in front of the noble. His face was furious and his fist too quick for Byakuya to dodge causing him to fall back into the arms of the grey haired friend.

"Ichigo!" Ukitake exclaimed as Byakuya gathered his surprised self and stood rubbing his jaw frowning.

"You bastard!" Ichigo spat angrily at his partner.

"For what?" Byakuya was at a total loss.

"Do you know where I have just come from?"

"Am I meant to have known where you were this morning?" Byakuya took the angry man's arm and led him to a quieter corner of the first division and away from the eager ears of all captains who were nosey by nature.

"The forth, to discuss surgery and why feeding YOUR son was making me feel like shit of late." Ichigo scowled heavily and his tone was still enraged. "However, it seems that I'm going to have to delay it another bloody year!"

"Why?"Byakuya tried to hold his partner's arm but it was shaken off with a grunt.

"Why! Because of you! Because of you convincing me that for just once, we didn't need…"

"Your pregnant again."

"Again!" Ichigo snapped. "Fucking again!"

"Nine years I've been doing this! A third of my life."

"How pregnant are you?"

"Enough thanks. Nine weeks and I thought I was shattered from feeding and working. No, it couldn't be that simple could it." He ended in a dejected voice.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya continued to try and reach Ichigo with a calming stroke of word but Ichigo was having none of it.

"I didn't want to do this!" Ichigo leant on the wooden railing and looked out at Seireitei letting out a long sigh.

"We should go home and talk about this."

"No. You've done enough fucking talking, that's why I'm in the state I am!" He snapped back into his anger. "Just go to work and leave me alone." He shot back over the building leaving Byakuya standing there at a loss of what to do.

"Byakuya? Anything we can help you with?" Ukitake asked walking over now he didn't need to keep a discreet distance.

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, what would be the right thing to do? Should I follow him?"

"I'd let him cool down first. You wouldn't get anything sensible out of him when he's that angry." Byakuya nodded.

...

Byakuya did nothing but raise an eyebrow as the wooden gates to the training grounds opened. He assumed all the squad were enjoying a meal in the mess ready to stand down for the night and none – not even Abarai – needed to disturb him training with Senbonzakura. The petals rose into the air and fluttered waiting for further instruction. His point of avoiding everyone right now as his mind was considering Ichigo would be pointless is someone was going to disturb him.

A sprout of spiky orange hair poked around the yellow gates and smiled at him.

"Hey!" The cheerful and awkward voice of his lover sounded. "Can I er...watch?"

Byakuya watched him walk the perimeter of the ground and place a couple of cushions on the floor that looked suspiciously like the ones from his couch in his office.

Byakuya at least was glad he had not come to continue their row. Maybe Ichigo was also wondering how to breach this temporary issue in their relationship? Either way, sitting there as he was, Ichigo was obviously not ready to talk and happy to just be in the local vicinity. Byakuya looked at the petals and directed them in elaborate sprays around the training air.

Ichigo leant back against the wall and covered his eyes with his hand shielding them from the suns glare as he stared up at the complicated patterns created in the sky.

His eyes drifted back down to his lover and the dignified stance, the long hair he was now thankfully letting grow longer flutter in the soft winds created by the metallic petals. His face was fully composed and free of obvious emotions.

His arms rolled in long fluid graceful movements and Ichigo wished he could see the man practice naked; it would have been a magnificent sight. It was a thought that left Ichigo breathless.

The strong arms with their slender digits scrolled and rolled. They arched and reached. His torso twisted and turned in a fluid communication with his blade.

Ichigo smiled at the petals struck up two waves and one went to attack and the other defend, swarming around the noble like a living impenetrable barrier; it really was a unique but beautiful sight.

When fighting like this Ichigo recognised that Byakuya stopped using arm and hand gestures so not to let his opponent predict his moves, but worked instead just with mind control. As he watched the display drifting into its second hour, he had realised that he was able to read Byakuya's movements by imperceptible eye movements. Something he was sure Byakuya was not even aware he was doing, or maybe it was the fact that he had no opponent to focus on. Without thinking or giving Byakuya a chance to react, he forced himself from the wall and using his speed parried the wave he could read would come from the left. He rounded the rear of the noble.

"ICHIGO!" Byakuya yelled as the black and white blade pinched against his throat worried averting the petals from attacking him and forcing them to drop from their formation.

"I could read you." Ichigo said pleased with his successful attack lowering his sword.

"Impossible." Byakuya looked at him irritated touching the faint line of broken skin on his neck, not sure if he was more irritated at being caught of guard so easily or the fact that he could have hurt his lover.

"You stopped using your hands but you still used your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"I could read you even sitting way over there."

Byakuya looked thoughtful. He nodded. "Thank you. I will try again."

Ichigo settled back on his cushions his lover lost in thought or dialogue with his sword Ichigo didn't need to know. But he stood still for some moments before striking up his pose again.

The dark haired man looked into his lovers eyes and kept his gaze fixed as he rose his petals again and drifted them around the arena. He found it was just that bit harder, but the smile in Ichigo's eyes told him he was doing good enough right now. It was praise that filled him with warmth.

Ichigo laughed as he watched the petals scratch in the dirt at his feet.

I LOVE YOU

Then an elaborate and very showy flutter of the petals settled in a heart shape of glittering pink and Ichigo blushed at the showy sentiment from his usually reserved partner.

The heart shape changed and Ichigo watched it form a word in the sky

Sorry.

_'Hey Zangetsu can we do anything showy like that?_ ' Ichigo called inside himself.

**I'm afraid not. **Was the reply.

Ichigo looked at his lover who waited patiently for a reply and nodded humbly that the showy glitter had worked.

The petals reformed into the solid blade and Byakuya sheathed it in his waist band.

"I am glad you are not still cross with me." The deep voice carried over the void of the arena.

"Yeah, well that's the problem I have with you isn't it." Ichigo began to stand again.

"Explain."Byakuya questioned as he walked towards his love.

"That I can't stay angry with you even if I try to force myself to. How is your face?" He asked curious, reaching up to hold his chin and twist his head and thankful it had not bruised.

"Glad you did not use any reiatsu to increase the blow." Byakuya smiled at Ichigo's started look. He hadn't even known he had held back.

"I'm sorry."

"Even for cutting me now?" He wiped the blood that had dried on his neck.

"It was just a little unexpected. It wasn't…"

"Something you wanted to do."

"Yeah."

"I will not force you to have this child Ichigo. I am not forcing you into anything. I do not believe that killing a life is called for, but…it is your choice."

"I have had an abortion once in my life already." The admission caught Byakuya by surprise. "Tamotsu was a twin. He had a sister." (A/N Yes that was in the story!)

"That monster." One day would Ichigo stop surprising him with new things that Aizen did to him? The worry was of course, what were the things that he kept hidden?

"Yeah, him…Then he forced me that same night too…not something I like to dwell on…No. If this baby wants to be born, I shall let it and love it just the same as the other's. Like our son, at least it was made with real love."

Byakuya welcomed Ichigo into his arms. They hugged and kissed.

"A person can only take so much hate before they break, but love? There is no upper limit." Byakuya smiled rubbing his nosed against Ichigo's.


	7. Ribbons

He didn't know why 'That' house spooked him the way it did, but recently it had been worse. Ichigo walked into his division yard and the house was just there, like a stalker who couldn't find anywhere to hide. It preyed on his mind every time he passed it, as if there was an entity in the house that wanted him to step closer, to walk into the lair. The fact that it was Aizen's house of course was the reason. Even though he had been told it was entirely empty and all his, he had no intention of stepping a foot inside there.

The feeling was there every time he looked at it, a feeling of… waiting. Something was waiting in the sidelines for him, something that was going to set a chain event of trauma's through his life. The house seemed to be possessed, sending vines of energy his way. He couldn't see the energy, but he could feel it, reaching out for him to capture a limb and draw him kicking and screaming into the house never to be seen again.

Ichigo shook his head and moved from the spot he'd been rooted to. He opened his mind and searched out for Byakuya. A feeling of surprise and hesitation came back at him. Realising he'd probably sent some of his apprehension with the original search made him tut at himself and he sent another of longing, hoping that the captain would be fooled into thinking he was anxious to see him. He just wanted some of that reassurance Byakuya offered in his life and he sat at his desk bathing in the message of Byakuya's energy as it was obvious the man was physically on his way.

"Oh. Good morning Kuchiki Taicho." Ichigo heard Momo say surprised.

"Momo Fukutaichou." His official curt voice sounded as he headed past her desk and into Ichigo's office with out even a knock.

Ichigo crossed his arms and sat back in his chair glaring at Byakuya as he shut the door.

"What happened?" He turned, baby in arms with an alarmed look on his face.

"Do you do that to any other captain?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"..."

"Byakuya you must be one of the most politely educated men I know, yet you just barged in here without so much as a knock!"

"You were anxious."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what? It is as if you can step inside my mind. I distinctly felt you reach out for me for reassurance."

Ichigo tutted and walked around the desk to take the baby that squealed in delight at seeing its mother. Little podgy arms reached to tap his face and slip inside his mouth.

Ichigo took the small didgets with sharp finger nails and kissed them.

"Just me and my stupid brain." Ichigo leant up that short height distance and kissed Byakuya softly on the lips. Yoshinori cooed and grabbed a lock of his fathers hair.

"Don't eat that!" Byakuya flicked his hair back. "I had to wash apple puree from my hair this morning already."

Ichigo laughed and suddenly looked at him alarmed.

"Hang on. You are here within seconds of me thinking about you?"

"Yes, I was worried."

"With a baby?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me you did not shunpo with your son in your arms!" Ichigo slapped Byakuya on the shoulder. "What were you trying to do to him. Now I really am worried. Would you have a sword fight too?"

"Ichigo."

"No I have a right to be paranoid!"

"Does he look any worse for wear?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, tell me why I shouldn't kick your but from here to Kingdom Come!"

"Because you're holding a baby apparently!" Byakuya could not resist the dry line and Ichigo glared at him.

"Momo!" Ichigo slammed open his own door and waited for her to appear his glare not leaving Byakuya's stony face.

Momo looked a little started at the baby thrust into her arms and Byakuya was already out the door. Causing Ichigo to smile smugly. Captain and lieutenant walked out into the courtyard and Ichigo threw an arm over her shoulder laughing as they watched Byakuya stepping away with a wary face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you would not dare point your sword at me." Byakuya was prepared for that eventuality though. It was something they hadn't done in a while.

Momo and Ichigo found themselves standing on the veranda of the boarded up house and both were laughing at the ready stance of the 6th Captain.

The energy of Aizen felt Ichigo close and rose to see him. He slipped through the wooden shuttering and coiled around the man's feet before startling at the presence of more feet. He looked at the woman his arm was draped around and growled furiously.

Wind thundered through the courtyard causing Ichigo to pull the woman holding his son closer to see that they were safe. Leaves scurried around in eddies and Byakuya frowned at the strange sensation he felt in his senses. There was an air of menace he could not place and he was soon beside the others ushering them towards the exit.

"That was... weird." Momo looked up at the two men holding her and baby protectively between them.

...

Momo understood Ichigo wanting to walk his son home. They all felt uneasy at the strange occurrence and she headed back towards the office intent to concentrating on her paperwork. She stepped into the courtyard and noticed it was all calm. Shaking her head she made her way towards the office and yelped surprised as her feet were snatched from beneath her.

_I can touch them too now!_ Aizen felt elated, he had hoped it was not a fluke when he used Tamotsu's arm to slap the boy that time, but this proved it clearly. He would make his unfaithful ex-subordinate suffer for her new found love. _How dare she be involved with Ichigo. How dare she think she can fall in love with my Ichigo! _

Momo stood and ran inside the offices. This was just a very strange day indeed.

...

Grumbling under his breath at the stupidity of such an intellectual man actually doing something as dangerous as shunpo with his baby son, Ichigo made his way back towards his office to finally begin his days work. He had not got further than twenty paces out of the mansion when he felt a tremble in his mind. It was unconscious and Ichigo knew instantly that it was Tamotsu.

...

Ichigo had obviously optimistically hoped that people would have accepted his children belonged to Byakuya. Byakuya had been their father now for just as long as Sosuke and made more of a positive impact too. Yet he looked at his son's upset face as he rushed into the park and felt the confusion and hurt radiate off him. The tutor turned to see his arrival and backed away a few paces to let them speak.

Glancing around at a family leaving, muttering to their child that they were never to speak to that boy again, Ichigo realised the souls here were as cold hearted as they were in the human world.

"Why wasn't he allowed to play with me?" Tamotsu fell into his mothers embrace and buried his head into the folds of his uniform.

"Because we are not a normal family are we? That sort of thing frightens some people."Ichigo settled on a swing and held the child tightly, brushing his fingers through the mop of shoulder length brown hair. Upset eyes looked up at him and Ichigo was reminded of the tenderness he'd seen in Sosuke's eyes at times. They were far too alike in looks.

"What does bastard mean?" Although they had told the children about Sosuke, they had obviously missed out on some elements to stop them getting hurt, but well that didn't allow for the openness of others here that cared little about the children's innocence in all this. Ichigo wiped a tear that had gathered in the corner of his eye and kissed his brow.

"Bastard means that your parents are not married."

"You told us about when you were at school and what they called you because of your hair. Does everyone get called names?"

"I guess so; but it doesn't make it right though does it?"

"Aizen…I think I remember a little bit about him."

"He isn't very liked here Tamotsu. They're just scared you'll be like him."

"Why?"

"He was very powerful and he started a war. Many people were killed. He did things that maybe you and I would think was very wrong."

"But you loved him right? You had us! He had to be nice really!"

"He's dead and all that really matters is that we are alive and happy. Byakuya is your father now and he loves you just as much as I do. If you hear anything else said about your real father then just remember that they never really met him. They never understood what he was trying to do. There is good and bad in us all just as there is good and bad in Soul Society and the Human world; but that's just how life is, we can't make a world good by killing off the bad, because that just makes us bad. We can't kill off the good because there will always be someone who wants to help others. Just be who you are inside because I know you are a very special person."

The child smiled up at Ichigo and they shared another long embrace.

"I'll be home later. Go on get back to your school work." Ichigo placed him down and scooted his bottom towards the tutor. As he watched the boy go, he felt a pang for all the time he used to spend with his children. Somewhere inside him, he wanted that time again. He stroked the just bulging stomach and sighed.

The 5th Division…Two Weeks Later...

Ichigo was getting twitchy every time he had to pass Aizen's house. He couldn't help it, it did call to him he was sure of it. He stood there knowing everyone would be in the mess eating and took the opportunity to grab his courage in his hands and confront his fears. He was Kurosaki Ichigo, he was not going to be spooked by a house!

The trees over head rustled and creaked as the wind picked up as he stepped onto the veranda and paused looking at the nailed on shutters with his mind racing to all the horror movies he watched as a teen. Freddie Kruger was in there just waiting to get him. Maybe that wasn't the best image to sweep into your mind before entering a derelict building. He shuddered, took a deep breath and stood tall.

_Come on you dork, just do it!_

Leaves swirled around his feet as he grabbed the first piece of wood and yanked with force, popping the nails as the plank pulled free in his hand. He placed it aside and took out the second and third. Finally the door was free and he pushed the screen aside to peer in.

A musty smell buffeted at his nose and he squinted into the darkness. There was, he admitted, a smell that could be associated with Sosuke. Probably due to years of the last captain living here, but it was faded and with a good airing would probably go completely.

"Hello?" He called and then felt stupid, who was going to be in an empty house?

The door creaked in the wind and Ichigo leapt clutching his chest. His heart pounded in his ears and he stood shaking his head. _You stupid fool, there is no one here. You're a Captain for pity's sake get control of your self!_

The house was on one level and this first room was a pleasant typical lounge area. One other room nearly as large must have been the bedroom and there was a modest bathroom; all of it nothing special, just obviously larger than the barrack rooms for the squad.

_See you damn sissy, its just a house_. He smiled to himself and headed towards the door. _It is not haunted or have a set of bones rotting in the corner on a rocking chair!_ He laughed at that then holding the door frame took one last look back before stepping out. A movement in the corner of his eye made him startle again and he watched mesmerised by a swirl in the dusty flooring. _Just the wind, just the wind, relax. There is nothing here._

He sighed and turned to head out the door, he'd been foolish for long enough. Time to get home to the kids. He moved his right foot onto the veranda and went to do the same with his left but something held him back. He tugged harder and felt his ankle twist beneath him sending him yelling with surprise, crashing down to the ground. His face cracked down into the wooden floor with a thud.

"Taicho!" A squad member came running at the cry as Ichigo was pulling himself to sit, he was sure he'd seen something blue uncurl from his foot. He took the offered hand of the his 7th seat and grimacing at the pain in his ankle stood back up. He glanced into the house, ignoring the polite question of was he all right and saw nothing to show him what the blue thing could have been. _I did see something blue right? Did it hold my foot to make me fall? Or did I just trip? _He shrugged.

"Taicho!" The 7th seat called him again and Ichigo finally turned his head to the man. "Are you okay?"

"Twisted my ankle maybe." Ichigo held his foot aloft off the floor feeling the pain radiate up his leg with each small movement.

"Ermm sir?" The man pointed at his just beginning to show bulge.

"Oh…shit." He felt his stomach and although he felt no pain, he couldn't deny he suddenly felt worried for his baby, he did fall face down after all.

"You best get to the 4th sir, you can never be so sure. Can you walk?"

…

Byakuya responded to the Hell Butterfly with a speed that surprised even Ichigo who had barely sat on the examination table than the door flew open and in he rushed, even looking regal as he did that.

"What happened?" He was beside Ichigo taking his hand and looking up to Unohana Taicho for answers instantly.

"I fell. Ow!" Ichigo said as the medic Isane rotated his ankle whist Retsu touched the bruising on his forehead lightly.

"If that's all the noise your making you haven't broken it." Unohana smiled at the ginger haired man. Her green healing light entered Ichigo's bared stomach and she was deliberately trying to keep the mood light. "Strap it up Isane will you?" The pretty girl nodded and went to fetch the correct supplies. "You need to keep off your feet for a few days Ichigo."

"And?" He asked his eyes full of the question that was obvious to all in the room. Was his baby okay?

"How did you fall?"Her softened voice asked.

"I caught my ankle on something & fell flat on my face."

"I can't sense anything wrong with the baby, the tot is sleeping peacefully right now, but I'd like you to stay a few hours and I'll check again to make sure. Your baby is well protected surrounded by the thick womb lining and amniotic fluid, it all acts as a buffer to most things, but it's best to just be a little cautious." Her smile was as reassuring as her presence and Ichigo let his head rest back and he let out a sigh of relief. "Rest a little and I'll come back and see you again." She pulled his robes back around him and patted his shoulder.

"You gave me a scare." Byakuya looked to Ichigo his worry clearly showing now they were alone. "You know that I would really like you to stop working." The hand that stroked his cheek was flowing with love and Ichigo hated himself for scaring Byakuya.

"Out of the two years I've been there, I've already had so much time off."

"Yet your division is flourishing. You do not seem to be aware of just the fact you are associated with it had helped it regain most of its former reputation."

"I'm not a sit on the side lines sort of guy Byakuya." Ichigo said irritated.

"I think I have worked that one out." He said coolly and walked away from the bed in a very uncharacteristic way running his hands through his hair and pulling out the kenseikan. He sat in the visitors chair and watched Ichigo ready to say more, but Isane returned to dress his foot. Byakuya's face resumed its closed expression and Ichigo closed his eyes, hissing as she prodded at his swelling joint.

"What did you tangle your ankle in?" She asked.

"I didn't see it." He shrugged. "What?... How can you tell I did?"

"There's a ring of bruising coming out now." She replied. Ichigo lifted his head and looked; sure enough an inch think band of bruising was appearing around his ankle. "Sort of reminds me of the Hollow bruises."

"Ichigo tell me you not fighting?" Byakuya was on his feet in a second his anger clearly showing at such a lack of carelessness in his condition.

"I. Fell!" He snapped back. "I just went into Sosuke's old house and on my way out, my foot snagged on something."

"I thought you didn't like that place!" Isane watched the men fall into their argument as she wrapped the bandage around Ichigo's ankle and foot.

"I had to prove to myself that I was being an idiot."

"You did!" Byakuya pointed to his foot and Ichigo's face just broke into a smile and fell into an easy laugh.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He admitted. "I'm sorry I scared you." His voice was softer and his smile one of an apology and Byakuya leant over him and placed his lips gently on his lovers. Ichigo looked so beautiful with that smile and his glowing pregnant blush on his cheeks he couldn't help but follow his instinct to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry I fell for an idiot." He smiled before remembering Isane and standing regaining his posture and mask, but she kept her smile hidden.

...

The children gathered around the doorway watching Byakuya fuss Ichigo as he carried into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. They'd kept him at the 4th all afternoon and finally gave him the go ahead to come home early evening with strict instructions for bed rest for a few days. He'd need another check up before Retsu would allow him back to work, but Byakuya hoped a private word with her in the meantime would aid his cause.

"Well you won't be needing your uniform!" Byakuya tugged at the obi and ignored the protests from Ichigo. Ichigo wanted to be angry but he just couldn't when he knew Byakuya was taming his worry with his fussing. He let the noble slip his arms from the sleeves.

"Your tummy!" Masaki smiled edging the other children into the room with her. "Its getting bigger again!"

"Let me feel!" Iruki was kneeling quickly and his warm hands placed palms down on the firm bulge. Ichigo leaned back into the bed and hissed as Byakuya lifted his bandaged ankle onto a pillow. The other children all climbed onto the futon and began to touch at the brewing baby.

"Was I in there once?" Kakarau looked up his eyes open in awe.

"Yes, but you shared with Iruki." Ichigo smiled at their gentle touches.

"How does it come out?" Byakuya leaned down with Ichigo's sleeping robe and slipped it around his shoulders.

"The doctors do that at the hospital." Masaki said looking pleased with herself, letting her parents share a knowing smile.

"Come on my little troubles." Byakuya began to lift them off the bed one by one. "Let your mother rest now, you all need to get ready for bed. Off to the baths."

He looked back to Ichigo. "I won't be long." But his eyes said much more and Ichigo gave him a tired smile.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He patted his stomach.

The door closed and Ichigo sighed.

'Zangetsu?' He called into his mind and found himself standing on the buildings as usual. The air was cool and a few grey clouds skirted across the sky, but it was dry.

**Ichigo? **The man looked down from his perch.

One day he'd have to let Ichigo have a go at that. It looked really cool. 'Did I really see something?'

**No. **Responded the sword but the Hollow shimmered into Ichigo's view with his grin in place.

_**I didn't see the ribbon. **__**What colour was it? **_He asked his white hair feathering in the wind.

'Blue. Hang on! It was a ribbon? Like the red ones Ishida showed me?' Ichigo swung towards him.

**Yes. **Zangetsu jumped to land near the hollow who looked at him warily.

'Then what does blue mean?' Ichigo looked from one to the other, seeing a challenge in Hichigo's eyes directed to Zangetsu.

_**A dead soul waiting to be reborn.**_ The hollow laughed jumping behind Ichigo and away from the arms of the old man trying to grab him. Hichigo clenched Ichigo's shoulders and peered around with his grin.

'What! How did it get to me then?' Ichigo shoved him off allowing Zangetsu to grab the hollow forcefully by the arm.

**You must have a connection to it. **

_**Or it must have a connection to you. **_Hichigo dived the hand that tried to swot him laughing menacingly.

_But who? _He didn't want to answer that he really didn't. His shock didn't let him voice that thought, but they were both looking at him and he knew all three of them knew the answer.

**You should sleep Ichigo, we can talk another time. **Zangetsu held his hand firmly over the Hollows mouth.

...

Byakuya lay beside Ichigo the following day, he was still in his 6th haori but he didn't care. He just wanted to be here, his hand resting on the lump of Ichigo's stomach and admiring the beautiful man as his fingers played thoughtfully with his hair. Ichigo held the raven locks and ran his fingers along the length of silk before twirling it around his finger.

"You seem tense. Your day was boring?" Byakuya stroked a finger down Ichigo's cheek.

"Sit and meditate with me." Ichigo said to Byakuya sitting himself up and trying to ignore his ankle's protests as he crossed his legs. Byakuya joined him sitting on the bed mirroring his position and Ichigo took his hands.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya had never meditated with connection to another person before.

"Looking for something." He replied before they both closed their eyes. They fell into their inner worlds easily but Ichigo could still sense Byakuya physically close by.

Ichigo sat in the quiet corner of a building where he usually sat to avoid his Hollow and it seemed to leave him be so he continued. Around him he felt the presence of the ribbons and his hand easily grasped the red of his own as he made them appear. He knew by instinct which belonged to Masaki and the other of his children. He looked carefully and saw another red one the same colour as his and stood to follow it along. It felt so calming in his grasp that he knew he had picked correctly.

Byakuya let out a gasp as he watched Ichigo step into the corner of his mind.

No words were spoken as the two slid into a hug. Ichigo just kept on amazing him and there were no words explicit enough to express how he felt.

Ichigo wound the red ribbon around his lovers hands and pushed himself into the bound circle of his arms. Byakuya's arms slid down to Ichigo's waist and he drew Ichigo in for a passionate kiss. He nipped at the beautiful lips and danced his tongue around the moaning man's mouth, gasping himself as Ichigo's hands slid between them and rocked their needing erections with a slow sensual slide up and down.

"Sit." Ichigo breathed into his mouth and both men bent to their knees. Ichigo licked along the nobles lower lip, he kissed around the edges of the pink swollen lips and down this chin. Throwing his head back as Ichigo fisted their cocks, Byakuya let out a guttural groan as his throat was attacked by rhythmic teasing of his lover.

"Ichigo...Oh...I'm..." Byakuya arched his back raising slightly on his knees as he felt Ichigo grunt his own release and he clenched his bound hands tightly as he sprayed his seed between them. Ichigo's head lolled on his shoulder and looked up with a sated smile at his lovers exquisite climaxing face.

"You're what?" Ichigo purred under his ear.

"In love with you." The panting man replied above him pulling him closer.

Byakuya opened his eyes in their room and smiled at Ichigo. Their faces were flushed and the sticky sensation between his thighs told Byakuya all he needed to know.

"How did you do that?"

"Something I realised with Masaki. The link that is." Obviously not the sex. "I found out we have a power that means we can connect to others through our soul ribbons."

"Close your eyes again. I'll take you somewhere else." Ichigo whispered.

Byakuya took the hand of his lover as he appeared again inside his own inner world.

"Your world is beautiful. It's just as I expected." Ichigo admired the blossoming trees.

"It is beautiful now. When I am upset, the winter sets in, the trees loose their leaves and blooms."

"Well brace yourself for mine." Ichigo gave a tug of his own ribbon and the pair snapped into the blue world of toppled buildings. He held Byakuya's hand tight ready for the inevitable. Byakuya startled and braced himself to fall.

"Kind of a twisted world hey?" Ichigo lessened his hold as Byakuya tried his footing.

"I should not be surprised... But I am." He looked around them. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No." Ichigo shook his head and held up a pale ribbon in his hand. "I haven't had a chance to look yet." Byakuya wondered at what, but he followed Ichigo along who trailed the ribbon to it's source and they both froze in wonder.

The ribbon went inside a blue copy of the Kurosaki Clinic via top floor window. They slid inside the open window and smiled at the small bundle of shinigami clothing on the floor. It wriggled.

The couple knelt down and Ichigo scooped up the bundle.

"Byakuya, meet your next child." Byakuya's eyes opened wide in surprise and his hesitant fingers took the precious creature into his arms.

"This is our child? The one you are expecting?" Ichigo nodded. Byakuya pulled back the robes to reveal a flash of dark black hair and a beautiful rounded face of a healthy baby. Ichigo smiled as a foot peeped out the side and he stroked his hand over the tiny buds of toes. He pushed off more of the covering and looked wide eyed back at Byakuya.

"A girl!"


	8. Savage Wind

I wrote this in a rush this morning as a few things suddenly linked together for me and being impulsive as I am, I just had to post it out to you!

I wonder what you are going to make of this!

* * *

Byakuya opened the door to their room and noticed Ichigo was asleep. He took an indulgent moment to just watch him. Laying there on his side, with the covers pushed away and tangled in his feet he looked amazing. Byakuya smiled at the protective hand across his stomach and thought of their daughter growing safely inside.

Byakuya felt that feeling again, the one of being blessed at his second chance at a relationship. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that happiness could be found the way it was.

Really he knew he was meant to be going to his division and catch Renji slacking off, but he didn't want to move from this room. Alternatively he could have gone to see Unohana and requested a story to keep Ichigo at home longer, but nothing would make him leave right now. That aristocratic arrogance rose inside him and he was damned if was going to do something he didn't want to. No he was going to stay put.

With care he shut the door behind himself and moved silently and gracefully across the room to sit watching Ichigo. The cushion on the floor would suffice.

A sound or someone trying to make no sound, made him look to his left and the large black lacquered cupboards that held their robes. He detected the energy of someone inside and quietly went to open the door, his hand clenched on the hilt of his sword.

...

Momo picked up the stack of papers she needed to deliver to the first. She paused to smile at her captains desk.

"I hope you are enjoying your rest Taicho." She smiled. It was thanks to Ichigo she had felt this sense of peace in her life for the last view years. He'd taken away that chain that kept her morbidly linked to the past and her previous captain. In return, she didn't mind running the division in Ichigo's absence, she felt it was her way to return her gratitude to the man.

Working alongside Ichigo had actually been fun. They'd shared some laughs and built a respectful reliance on each other.

The large pile did not obscure her vision she was glad to say and she entered the foyer that contained her desk and shrieked as the door blew open with a violence that had the glass shattering around her.

...

"Tamotsu!" Byakuya hissed angrily under his breath. A second longer and he would have stabbed the child. The boys scared face looked up at the fury in Byakuya's face.

"Out!" Byakuya whispered but his tone was quite clearly one not to be ignored. The child crawled out the dark cupboard and knelt with his head bowed at his fathers feet.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do it!" Byakuya sighed and picked up the boy before he cried and made a sound. Quietly he took the child out into the corridor and placed him back down on his feet.

"I do not know what possessed you to be in that cupboard. But I do know you should be with your tutor! I strongly suggest that you move along there without haste before I choose to punish you. You know very well that your mother needs to rest."

The boy nodded and sniffed up his tears making Byakuya feel guilty for being so cross. He bent and lifted the child's head. "You obviously need more training if you wish to be a stealthy shinigami. If you are good and work hard for your tutor, I will see that we train together later?" The boy suddenly looked hopeful and a smile slid onto his lips. Byakuya ruffled his hair and frowned. "Still here?"

Two legs were suddenly running fast down the corridor and Byakuya smiled at the retreating figure.

Returning into the room, Byakuya wondered if they had inadvertently disturbed Ichigo; for he was clearly now caught in the throws of a nightmare.

Byakuya settled closer to the bed and watched as Ichigo murmured in his sleep. He lifted his head and shook it slightly as his hands reached to clench at the sheet beneath him.

_There were multicoloured ribbons around him, ribbons around Momo too. Ichigo grasped and tugged at them trying to walk through to reach Momo. Her face looked anxious and he called out to her. _

...

Momo was understandably shocked at the array of glass and paperwork around her. She sighed and cursed that damn wind that plagued their division and made a mental note to inform maintenance immediately of the damage. She bent down and began to pick up the papers around her immediate vicinity and startled as something wound around her wrist. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it.

...

_Ichigo didn't know why, but he felt anxious all of a sudden. There was a presence that wanted him to see this, a presence that was tangling the ribbons around his feet and hampering his movement towards Momo. She was in danger he knew. He knew it and he couldn't do anything but scream at her. _

Byakuya took one of Ichigo's tightly clenched hands and soothed another of his own down the sleeping man's cheek and spoke to him quietly. It never did any good waking him abruptly from these dreams.

"It's a dream Ichigo. Just a dream."

_Momo's screamed as a blue ribbon wound itself around her neck, she clawed at it frantic to loosen it and be able to breath and Ichigo watched in horror as her face turned crimson. Her hands were wrenched above her head and a shard of the ribbon glinted as if toughened enough to pierce her. _

_Ichigo screamed as the shard pressed into her belly. Her blood splurted out covering Ichigo and his shaking body. _

"MOMO!" Ichigo woke suddenly.

"Its a dream Ichigo." Byakuya drew him up instinctively into his chest and held him as the shaking man calmed. "All right now?" He asked some minutes later.

"It felt so real." He leaned back to look into the calm steel eyes of his lover. "The ribbon killed her."

"Who? Momo?" Byakuya asked.

"I should go and check on her." Ichigo attempted to get up but Byakuya held him firmly down.

"No. I will go if you insist. I want you to stay here and rest that foot."

"It just felt too real." Ichigo laid back down feeling utterly drained from the dream and glad Byakuya had been here. He touched the dark locks of hair and smiled. "Thank you."

"You know she is very competent and is probably going to be cross that you are worrying about her."

"I know. She'll understand."

...

Byakuya arrived at the 5th wondering at the crowd of shinigami around the office. He began to make his way through when Hitsugaya stopped him.

"We need to clear the area. There is to be an investigation."

"What investigation?" Byakuya looked at the boy warily.

"Momo has been...murdered." It was obviously difficult for him to say it, but he was a tough captain and he'd cope. He didn't expect Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th to stumble back and openly show his horror on his face.

"How?...How did she die?" He stuttered. _How on earth would Ichigo have known?_

"We don't know. She has bruising around her neck and a stab wound to her stomach."

"Ichigo? Have you sent word to Ichigo?"

"I was about to."

"I will do it." Byakuya zipped up his emotions and placed a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "I am sorry." The small captain nodded his gratitude for the words having seen the real emotion behind them only moments ago.

"Kuchiki Taicho." Isane's grin face greeted him as she stepped out from inspecting the body. Byakuya turned to look at her and saw she wanted to say something but looked hesitantly to her captain. The three moved to a quieter area of the courtyard and spoke in hushed voices. "The bruising on Ichigo's ankle it is the same as the marks on Momo."

"What are you saying?" Byakuya's eyes opened markedly wider. "That...that... who ever did this wanted to hurt him too?"

"You are sure Isane?" Retsu looked at her fukutaichou. It was not that she doubted her, but such allegations were going to be difficult to prove.

"Hai." The girl nodded.

"Byakuya I think it best we keep Ichigo away from his division. I'm sure your guards are quite able to ensure his safety but it might be wise to not alert him to the fact he is being guarded. He is prone of impulsiveness and the stress would not be good."

"He will want to return to his division regardless once he knows of her condition." Isane guessed.

"Then I will visit. I can check on the bruising myself and see if I can convince him to stay at home. Maybe it would even be wise to keep this information from him."

"He already suspects something." Byakuya couldn't help shake the fact that there were just too many coincidences here. "I came because he was worried. He had a dream where she was killed. Due to his past, it is never wise to keep things from him..." He thought a moment and looked to his fellow captain. "I am not aware of any at present but is there any... evidence of a kidou user that can transmit events to another person – a mind link?"

"None that have any connection to Momo and Ichigo." She shook her head. "The other aspect would be... this is going to sound a little far fetched... an illusion user like Aizen Sosuke."

"His sword is safely locked away. I have not heard of another Zanpakutō like it."

Byakuya looked deep in thought a moment and felt a deep sense of unease fill him. "A illusion user would be able to work though a person with the ability to link minds?" He asked openly Retsu was much older than him and therefore more aware of events in the past he would only know from digging into the Kuchiki records and that was something that would take too long.

"I am sure that would be possible. You have an idea?"

"Not one that fits very comfortable with me." He confessed. "Ichigo and his children can use a mind link. Their father an illusionist. Oh lord!" He suddenly exclaimed and disappeared with speed back towards the mansion.


	9. Rising of the Dead

Aizen smiled the link was made, he looked at the red ribbon in his hand.

_Ichigo._

This was so sweet, his own son had opened the sword and created the mind link for him. Tamotsu was always meant to have been the perfect solider, the genetic enhancements made were in light of a male child. Ichigo's abortion had let them dabble with the developing foetus to benefit their cause and it seemed that forethought had come to fruition years before Aizen had ever planned it. The child was very receptive to his suggestions.

Aizen knew that the affects of his sword were long lasting and now that the boy had unsheathed the sword as he'd been asked, Ichigo would fall under the spell easily.

Aizen tugged at the ribbon in his palm and felt an opening of thoughts. Calling out his past loves name he pushed his presence along with a spell to wind around Ichigo's synapses. A tweak here and there and he would believe anything.

Firstly the environment, where ever he was, Aizen made sure to pressure his visual receptors into believing he was back inside their room.

Sure enough Ichigo stirred in his position, suddenly feeling disorientated and shook his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He gasped in shock and disbelief at finding himself sitting in the king sized bed he'd shared with Sosuke. Everything was just as he remembered, the sofa, balcony window, book cases...lack of personal affects. No...No this couldn't be right. Ichigo felt his pulse quicken as a flash of adrenalin surged through his system.

A sound beside him and Ichigo wished for anything for this not to be real, for him not to turn and see... "Keep your hands off me." Ichigo backed away from the vision of Aizen he saw standing there. He couldn't be back here? Not back in that room. Ichigo swallowed hard and wondered if he'd never actually been away from this damned place. "This isn't real."

The covers were wrenched from his tightly fisted hands making him jolt and cower.

Aizen climbed on to the bed crawling over Ichigo's legs, that same smug smile on his lips and intimidating aura. He slid his hands up the man's thighs and bent to take the soft member in his mouth. Ichigo shook his head and whimpered. This wasn't right, this wasn't right.

"You can't be here. I can't be here... This is a dream." Aizen let the firming organ fall slowly from his lips and he smiled up at his lover.

"Ichigo, you've been unwell for some time. You have been hallucinating for weeks mumbling about being a captain of my old division. That fever must have been playing tricks on your mind."

"No. No you were dead." Ichigo tried to push the man's head away.

"Well no wonder you look so alarmed. Shush my love, let me show you I am very much with you."

Aizen's hands however knew how to arouse him and soon the erection was stiff in the suckling mouth. Aizen smiled as Ichigo's panting showed how aroused he was, even if tears were welling in his eyes and he shook with anxiety. It was obvious that Aizen's words were close enough to the truth to make him falter in his beliefs. He slid his tongue around the opening slit, nipped it gently with his teeth and then let his tongue trail down the sides. Warm moist lips fastened around the entire length as his finger caressed inside him. He found the spot he needed, causing Ichigo to bow his back letting out a strangled humiliated cry. The groans were a mutilated mixture of pain, pleasure and distress. It was music to the dictator's ears.

Aizen formed his shape with his blue ribbon, it was enough to solidify his form and allow him to enjoy this illusion all the more. To have got this far was reward enough, but to feel the warmth of the man he desired in his grasp was truly mind-blowing.

Ichigo was sprawled in the bed, his mind wishing he could believe this was unreal, but had it all been in his head? Had his wished himself home so much it was all made up? But there were niggling doubts that riddled and shamed him as his body responded. A twinge in his ankle as Aizen moved up the bed was enough of a jolt to his mind that this was not real. This was clearly not real.

As the weight of Aizen pushed down onto him, Ichigo's fear was spiralling out his control and he hit out at the man. He pushed and shoved until he felt a sharp edge pushing into his neck and stilling him with wide eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you Ichigo. I leave you alone to recover and you repay me with this attempt at a fight. You know you can enjoy this if you let yourself. Would you rather I get the children in?"

"You are not here." His voice was shaky, but Ichigo was not going to fall into believing this any longer. "What ever game this is, your not here."

"What ever game this is, I am very much here." Aizen's hand brushed over the pert erection and Ichigo couldn't take the gaze of those dark brown eyes any longer.

"Don't do this to me please."

"You have always been my drug Ichigo."

"Then you never loved me at all. You wouldn't do this."

"It is because I love you that I do this. I cannot cope with an eternity without you."

His erection pushed into the unlubricated hole and his senses filtered in the pained spasms, the whimpered cries. "Take yourself Ichigo." Ichigo didn't mistake the feel of the insistent sharp edge cutting into his neck and with years worth of knowing that refusal meant risking Aizen's fury, he pushed his hands between their abdomens.

...

Byakuya ran into the grounds and instantly saw the chief of the mansion guards.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya barked as a question to the man and gestured for him to follow.

"Resting still."

"I want a guard around him at all times, whether I am there are not; but he is not to be aware of your presence. He is however strictly forbidden from leaving the grounds and his visitors are never to be left out of sight."

"Yes sir."

"The children also. Double the guards especially around the two eldest, I want to know where they are at any given moment. Understand?"

"Hai sir."

"Tamotsu, where is he?"

"Last seen running to his room."

"When?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"You have an hour to get everything in place." Byakuya dismissed the man as they reached the end of the sleeping wing. Byakuya was immediately on alert when he felt Ichigo's distressed flashes of reiatsu.

...

Ichigo screamed as his orgasm peaked and Aizen bit at Ichigo's lip and shuddered in his own climax; the act caused sobs of distress to pour from Ichigo mouth.

As Byakuya flew into the room, the illusion shattered and Aizen slid back away through the link with Ichigo's ribbon.

"Ichigo!"Byakuya rushed into the room He was struck dumb by his lovers state, blood dripped from the wounds on his neck and mouth. There was a distinct smell of sex and Ichigo was shaking as his hands hid his face. "Anyone!" Byakuya called out into the hallway, he didn't care which passing servant or guards attention he got. "Get Unohana Taicho NOW!" A flurry of fabric let him know his words were heard and he rushed into the room.

Byakuya threw a cover around his chilling lover's skin and drew him into his chest.

"Ichigo talk to me." He said hoping that the too quiet man would let him in. His fingers stroked along the sore lip and wiped the blood from his neck. "Please."

Ichigo tucked himself into the nobles neck and shook his head. Byakuya tucked the cover tighter around his shaking body and placed his head down on top of Ichigo's and began to slowly rock him in a calming motion.

...

Byakuya sat on his knees, throwing open the supposedly locked false bottom of the cupboard and sighed at the sight of Kyōka Suigetsu pulled out of her hilt (?). Tamotsu. How could have have known his fathers sword was there? Wait. What did he say when Byakuya found him earlier?

_I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do it!_

The child could not be found at all in the rest of the house and Byakuya walked into his bedroom and sighed at the sight of the trembling mound under the bed covers.

"Tamotsu. Come out." Byakuya sat beside the bed and pulled open the covers.

The frightened face looked back at him and Byakuya found it hard to be angry. This child was too young to understand something that even Byakuya could not comprehend himself.

"I went to lessons like you said. I did!"

"I know. But I need to know why you ran out and then hid from us all?"

"He was scared."

"Who?"

"I could feel it. Scared and it was my fault. I made him scared."

"Tamotsu, this is really important. Did you touch the sword?" The child shook his head but the way he swallowed and trembled just that little more made Byakuya wonder. "Did you?" He asked again softer. This time Tamotsu nodded. "How did you know it was there?"

"A voice." Byakuya frowned at him. "In my head."

"What kind of voice?"

"A man. He told me it was my real Daddies. He said it should be mine. I wanted to just look at it."

"Did he tell you to look at it?"

"Not really, I just felt it. Like I really wanted to do it."

"Once it was opened, what did the voice say then?"

"He... he..." Byakuya lifted the boy on the verge of tears onto his lap.

"Go on."

"He told me to think of mummy. When I did, you told me to get out."

"Did the voice go away then?"

"As I went to my class he said mummies name a few times. When I was sitting in my class I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"Mummy was scared." The bottom lip trembled and fat tears began to fall as his words tumbled from him. "Really scared and it wouldn't go away. I ran to his door and heard him talking to someone, but he was really scared. I didn't know what to do."

"What was mummy saying?"

"That it wasn't real, the man was dead." Ice chilled through Byakuya bones.

"Did you hear the man talking back?" The boy shook his head and for the second time that day, Byakuya felt his uniform dampen as another member of his family cried into his lap. "If you hear the voice again. I want you to shut it out. Tell it to go away. Masaki can teach you to stop the voice. Then it won't hurt your mother again."

Byakuya felt some pride in the child as he sat up straight and nodded. He put on his brave face and wiped his childish tears away.

"Mummies is still scared."

"I know. The voice scared mummy, it wasn't you or what you did. It was the voice. It can make mummy see things that are not real and make them seem real. So we can't let that voice touch mummy again can we?" Tamotsu shook his head. "The training for this is much more important that being stealthy. It is much harder, but I know you can do it." The simplistic explanation was all the child needed and Byakuya could see Ichigo's influence on the child as he stole himself for the challenge. "Good boy. Wash your face and join the others for some supper."

...

The study was Byakuya's favourite room in the house. This room allowed him a rare place for good memories of his life, not that he dwelled on them too much, but an occasional reminiscence was permissible. The most frequent were recollections of his father who had also spent a great deal of his time in here. A, stiff, rigid man who was quick to anger and frequently reprimand his son. But in here, sitting at his desk, a very young Byakuya would be allowed to climb on his knee and gaze over an old journal or scroll his father was musing over. That to Byakuya had been the best moments of his childhood. A time when he would feel the arm around his waist holding him on that firm lap and the warmth of his fathers stomach against his back. The odd deep rumble of something that amused the man or light hearted ruffle of his hair always left the young heir feeling happy.

He must have been around Tamotsu's age when his father had died leaving him only with his grandfather. It was a poor childhood to have only those few precious memories of someone who should have shaped his future for him. Listening to Tamotsu made him curious as to what a father figure Aizen had been; his children who asked him not to fight with their mother and now this. Now Aizen had possibly used the poor creature to get at Ichigo. It all seemed a little far fetched but when thinking of Aizen Sosuke, it was never wise to rule out the ridiculous.

What ever the outcome of this situation. Byakuya was going to make a point of giving _his_ children, all _6 _of them a childhood they deserve.

A quite knock at the door made him look up and sigh a thankful smile to Ukitake Jūshirō.

"You did not hear me the first time did you?" The man gave him a smile.

"I apologise."

"No don't even consider the need to. It is more than understandable right now."

The noble watched the older captain seat himself down near the fire and put out his hands to warm them. "News travels fast. The official rumours are that an escaped arrancar has attacked them both."

"I have my suspicions, but between us both... it is as if Aizen has returned." The look of devastation on the nobles face, it was obvious that a matter of virtue was again attacked.

"How is he?" The shocked Captain chocked out his question.

"Would you believe me if I said he was bathing the children and writing copious notes for his third seat to run the division with?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Unohana assessed his condition and wanted to sedate him so he could rest. But he pushed us both from the room and told us in no uncertain terms that he had things to do. In an instant he turned as if a machine, walking around and doing his usual tasks. He's taken a zealous dislike to the room which is understandable and has ordered several servants to clean it within a inch of its life. Tomorrow he will be at the funeral come what may and after that he plans to see that the maintenance is completed on the division doors."

"I see."

"Unfortunately so do I." Byakuya frowned. "I was told in a very clear way that he does not want me pandering to him. I think I can add the unsaid parts of not letting me near him, not forcing him to talk to me and even believing that anything happened at all. I already know that the servants have been told to make up a bed in the nursery and see that a guest room is aired for me. So..." He'd run out of things that his mind would let him process and he looked at his friend with a help me face.

"Byakuya..."

"He has bruising, a Hollows bruising all over him... Doing nothing feels very wrong."

...

Ichigo was scared. He could feel his inner core trembling with fear. But it was also on the alert. As much as he refused to admit it, he was watching for Sosuke to come back. That knowledge however was pushed firmly to the back of his mind operating subconsciously. He could not admit to himself that what ever happened to him this afternoon was anything more than another nightmare. Refusing to admit it actually took place meant that he didn't have to deal with it. He didn't have to face the fact that Sosuke was back.

Pushing Byakuya away and refusing the man's comfort also served to keep his emotions tightly tucked away. He couldn't let him close, couldn't have his soft words of comfort or feel his warmth wrap around him, it would be too much. Too much like accepting that he was raped. Accepting the fact he knew Sosuke killed Momo and he'd witnessed it.

No. Just like back in those days, he felt he had no alternative but to get on with things. His children needed him and he had other responsibilities now. Everything still needed doing whether it was a dream or reality.

He was a captain now, not some weak and feeble teenager. He was strong enough to do this, strong enough to ride out the storm and deal with the life that was going on regardless.

The children were neatly tucked up in bed and Ichigo held the sleepy but hungry baby in his arms. He sat on the nursing chair in the pastel coloured room and averted his eyes as the baby latched onto the naked chest whilst it was uncovered only to turn his head once his robe was firmly covering his body again.

The door slid open and he looked up at Byakuya and his damned concerned eyes.

"I have said good night to the children." He spoke softly as he entered.

"Good." Ichigo replied and smiled down at his youngest child.

"Our room has been finished."

"I'll check it later."

"You should be resting your ankle."

"I will. Later."

"And when will you sleep?"

"Later."

"Ichigo..."

"Just go away." Ichigo said with an irritated scowl. "I'm fine, you can see that and now you can go."

"What your doing..."

"What am I doing? Getting on with things that need doing? Not letting this get to me? Do tell me oh wise one what exactly am I doing?"

"Running."

"From a nightmare, a _dream_? So what your my hero who'll keep it all at bay? The man who has my 6 year old crying in my arms saying he won't do it again and it was all his fault!"

"I am the man who loves you."

"I've had one of those thanks."

"You never had one until you came here."

"A gilded prison is still a prison."

"Meaning?"

"The guards." So he had noticed the extra security.

"The guards protect us all. They have always been here."

"Save me the lies."

"Put Yoshinori down he's asleep anyway." Byakuya spoke in a commanding voice and Ichigo almost flinched at the tone. Ichigo dropped his head and did as he was told only to tense up as Byakuya took his wrist. He gave some resistance as he was dragged limping back into their room.

"I don't want to be in here." Ichigo froze at the door way holding the door jam and with all this might trying to keep himself in order.

"Why?"It was not a softly spoken question, but hard and demanding.

"Because...because I don't!" Ichigo struggled further against Byakuya's strong tug around his wrist, but he could not ground himself enough to resist being pulled fully into the room.

"What happened in here?" Byakuya took both shoulders in his hands and dared Ichigo to talk to him. The ginger haired man kept the look of anger on his face and stared Byakuya out.

"You know I do not need to talk about this."

"You do. You need to tell me, you need to talk about it. You need to face it."

"It was a dream!" He snapped.

Byakuya tugged him reluctantly to the mirror on the wall and stood behind him. "Look at your face. How did you do that? Your neck?" Ichigo didn't want to see the now purpling swollen lip or the line of angry flesh on his neck so he looked away.

Byakuya yanked the sleeping robe off his shoulders and Ichigo gasped at the sight of his naked body in the mirror. He screwed up his eyes and began to step away but Byakuya held him fixed there with a strong arm around his stomach. The other pulled his head up and he barked an order. "Look at yourself!" His voice was full of the strain he was under and the desperation to make Ichigo begin to face what had happened. "Look at the bruising. You don't get that from a dream!"

Ichigo shook his head and struggled in his lovers hold.

"I don't want to see it." _I don't want to see my body! I don't want to see the body that let me down, that enjoyed what happened. I don't want to see the bruises. I hate it. I HATE IT. _

"Why not!"

"Byakuya please...let me go." Ichigo could feel his mask of anger slipping and the rush of emotions waiting behind it. With that would only come the strong pain he didn't want to deal with ever again. The tight hold he had had on his sanity all these years was threatening to crack under the weight of events. All that healing he had done was for nothing. If it was a journey along a road of recovery, Ichigo felt he was back at the first footsteps all over again. But this time there was a difference, his feet were weighted with shame and self hatred. All that he had done to take control of his life was gone.

"Ichigo tell me what happened." Although Byakuya was controlling his anger at the being that did this to his lover, he could not fully wipe it from his voice. His attempt at softening his tone and loosening his grip had just made it sound like an order rather than a plea. Watching Ichigo's eyes run through so much pain silently was tearing at his soul. Every bruise and mark across his beautiful body was a testament to the man's bravery and strength, but he somehow doubted Ichigo could see that.

Aizen Sosuke had stripped Ichigo of his certainty that life meant happiness. It didn't any more. It was all lies. All untruths. His life was about suffering, hurting, and emotional pain. He wasn't meant to have happiness, he didn't deserve it. Anything that Byakuya had built up in him was gone, snuffed out. What was left was the ability to do as he was told and become someone else's punch bag. Obedience.

"Please." The scared face imploring Byakuya in the mirror broke his heart. Ichigo's hands made a pathetic attempt to cover up his ugly body with its tell tale signs of the sex that he'd enjoyed. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want Byakuya to see his poorly controlled body. Byakuya would never have given in to such an ordeal; Ichigo had shamed himself yet again. Self-abasement was rightfully his. "Please."

"What would you do if I touched you in those same places? If I did what he did to you?" Ichigo shook his head at the hand poised to glide over his hip. Silent tears fell and Byakuya watched the face in the mirror flush over with shame. His hands again covered his face and he shook his head.

"Just do it" _Just do what is your right. I am just another possession..._ "I don't want you to stop loving me." _If I could just keep that. Just that. I'd do anything._

"Why would I stop loving you?" Byakuya turned the man around and realised he seemed to have shrunk in stature under the weight of his disgrace. His brilliance and light was gone from his eyes. His fight and thirst for life gone. If Byakuya was judging him right, one more knock and all traces of the Ichigo he loved would be gone.

Ichigo waited for the eruption that he assumed would come from Byakuya. At least he should be stiffening and pulling away. Confused however, Ichigo fell into the two arms that promised a life time of understanding and compassion. Two soft lips fell against his ear and left feather like kisses.

"I knew that falling in love with you was going to be trouble. It hasn't been an easy ride for us and it won't be now either. But we will always be together Ichigo and I won't allow anything to stop me loving you." Wide eyes looked up at him and held onto that promise if nothing else. "I think you should be resting." Byakuya led him to the bed and covered him up.

"Are you... Are you coming too?"

"Sleep Ichigo. Sleep with no more dreams." Ichigo closed his eyes and obeyed.

* * *

Please don't hate me! It all has a purpose.


	10. Surrendered

Byakuya closed the heavy book he'd been reading as he sat in bed next to his sleeping lover digesting what he had just read. Zanpakutō's have soul threads too. Threads that can link a soul to it's resting place until their life starts again and the chance to work together again with its shinigami. It was not surprising information, Byakuya knew that souls lived in a cyclic existence being reborn over and over. Those destined to be together stayed together; being reborn at similar times and having the chance to live with each other again. Sometimes as lover, brothers or parents; but always together.

Where that should have comforted him that the ones he'd lost would be reunited with him again, it didn't. The fear that Ichigo's soul would be forever linked with Aizen was truly terrifying. Some souls should not have the right to repeat their mistakes. Gin was not ever going to burden the world again and Aizen should not either but they had lost their chance with him. It seemed however that the evil did not only lie with the man who wielded Kyōka Suigetsu but with the sword too. It was happy to be used for evil deeds and therefore must have the trait of evil engrained into it also. But Byakuya could find no evidence to suggest how to destroy a sword. God forbid, now he had used it, Tamotsu was chosen by the damned thing. The child wouldn't stand a chance. He would fall under his fathers influence and all the Ichigo in his nature would be written off.

His movement to put the heavy book down must have disturbed Ichigo.

"Byakuya?" The sleepy voice sounded horse and timid. A hand reached out to touch the dark haired man just to know he was there.

"Just putting my book down." He said softly switching the light off and moving deeper into the bed to pull Ichigo into his chest. Ichigo let the arms fold around him and he closed his eyes to the soft lips against his brow.

"Sorry." Ichigo buried into Byakuya's chest, letting the noble leader completely encase him in the sanctuary of his hold. "I... He..."

"Did you seek him out?" Byakuya already knew the answer to that, but he wanted Ichigo to realise that he had nothing to be sorry for. The shake of the head was accompanied by a slight tremor, no doubt, Byakuya thought triggered by a memory of the events today. "Did you ask for him to hurt you?" Byakuya felt the soft strands of ginger hair shake across his naked chest. "So, what do you need to be sorry for?"

"My weakness." The whispered voice sounded close to tears again. _Letting him touch me, letting him hurt me, letting myself come._ Waves of guilt ran through Ichigo. He might as well as invited the demon inside, invited him to run amok with his body and danced a pagan dance with him; cavorting and ravaging, laughing and lusting. He should feel ashamed, he betrayed Byakuya's trust, he defied the sanctity of their relationship. He'd been unfaithful.

Ichigo wanted to take it all back. He wanted nothing but pain and torment for himself; he deserved to feel his ills for causing so much pain to everyone else. But he wanted to take the pain from Byakuya, take the worry and reason for his constant attention. He shouldn't be having to watch Ichigo like some errant child.

But...But... He needed that touch Byakuya was giving him. He needed him.

Ichigo couldn't have let go if he wanted to. Byakuya was his everything. He was his comfort, his pain relief, his moments of amnesia, his reassurance, his guardian, his strength. His whole.

Just like that firm hold around him, that one arm that held him tight, the head that rested on his, the fingers that stroked down his back speaking a wealth of compassion and love. Ichigo needed Byakuya and he was here, right here and unlike with Sosuke, Ichigo knew that he wanted Byakuya right beside him at every moment.

Byakuya felt the sigh Ichigo released rather than heard it. It was accompanied by a yawn and the feeling of him relaxing just enough to let his sleep begin to wind slowly back into his being. Security and comfort were the perfect bedtime companion now.

Byakuya's fingers continued to pour their soothing flow of spiritual energy around the body of his lover completely wrapping him in a sleep inducing caress. His fingers stroked and his heart beat slowly lulled Ichigo into his rest; letting him enjoy the peace while he could.

...

Byakuya was a little disturbed at the sight of Ichigo in the morning as they dressed in their funeral clothes. Over night the physical evidence of Ichigo's ordeal had matured; his lower body was covered in inch wide bruises that extended up from his ankles to his hips. His inner thighs looked raw and angry with the worst of the bruising, but his abdomen and chest was also reddened with the stains. His face was little better, his lip now double its size looked angry and tender. His neck wound could have been mistaken for a choker with a red jewel where the skin had split open. His movements were awkward and not only for the sake of his still healing ankle but the whole of his skin must have felt like it was constricted and burning.

"Ichigo will take the Palanquin." Byakuya ordered as his personal servant readied to leave the room. The servant bowed. The usual irritation at the suggestion did not occur and Byakuya turned to view Ichigo slowly winding his Obi around his pregnant thickening waist. "You do not have an issue with that?"

Getting Ichigo home from the 4th Division after his fall had been a battle of wills. The younger man had hated the idea of being carried in the four man carriage like he was some divine creature that was too regal to be viewed by peasants. It was some stupid box on props carried by big burly men, ornately decorated and adorned with the insignia of the Kuchiki clans emblem. Ichigo had hated it on sight in the past.

"I will use it." Ichigo did not look up from what he was doing.

"If you think you are not well enough..."

"It is a captains responsibility to be there." He said quietly and then viewed himself in the mirror. "Why did she die? What was the point?" She was a sheepish little mouse that could command respect from a whole division. Quiet, caring and loyal.

"It was probably as pointless as this." Byakuya's arms enfolded him and he kissed at the red line on his neck. "I want you to stay close to me today and if you don't wish to talk to anyone, you do not have to."

...

The division was gathered respectfully in its rows of squads outside the unusually quite road in Rangoli. The house sat nestled amongst the trees and enjoyed quite a peaceful spot here. Momo's adopted grandmother stood waiting at the door in her best outfit and her tear stained face took on the sight of so many shinigami. She felt proud that the little might inspired such a send off. Their heads were bowed as Hitsugaya Tōshirō arrived and greeted his grandmother formally then turned at the sound of more footsteps to take in the sight of the ornate wooden carriage being carried by four guards of the Kuchiki Clan and Byakuya in his regal mode as ever gracefully striding alongside.

Once placed down, the embroidered door curtain was lifted by a guard and Byakuya extended a hand to the occupant. Hitsugaya held back his anger at the sight of a battered man being escorted slowly up the steps to the house by an arm around his waist.

"Kuchiki Taicho. Kurosaki Taicho." The shorter captain extended his greetings. "It was not expected that you be here Kurosaki Taicho."

"It was." He said quietly.

The three captains and the grandmother walked into the house and out to the pyre waiting in the back garden. They did not have to wait long for the other members of the Gotei 13 to arrive.

Byakuya stood beside his too quite, too still lover as they watched the ceremony. The small childlike woman laid with her Zanpakutō on her chest to protect her from the spirits of the afterlife and they listened to the family priest chanting. Ichigo rose at his due time to place his flowers around the pyre before watching the others do the same.

As the fire was lit, Byakuya felt Ichigo stiffen beside him and he slid his hand into his lovers. But he endured the whole ceremony until the point that his energy was fading faster than he liked and Ichigo was thankful that Byakuya did the talking. No one pressed him to talk and did nothing more than give him sympathetic looks. Unohana found a quiet moment as the pair left the garden.

"How are you today?" It was a simple question and Byakuya paused long enough for Ichigo to answer if he was going to.

"He's tired, we were just leaving." The sympathetic nod followed and Ichigo wanted to push her and her invasive stares away. He shifted position much as a frightened child would hide behind the legs of their parents to see that Byakuya was between them.

"Plans have been made for your division, you are not to leave the mansion for a while Ichigo. I want you to rest completely. Lets get this baby born safely before you think about going back." The Ichigo before this would have thought the request was ridiculous, at only 3 going on 4 months pregnant, that left an awful lot of time.

"I admit I would favour that idea." Byakuya nodded and Ichigo watched him. "I really would like you at home with the children for the foreseeable future Ichigo."

"Of course." Ichigo dipped his head and felt the hand in his tighten with thanks. Did he have much of a choice but to do as he was asked? His life wasn't his own and he was carrying Byakuya's child. His recklessness had already caused a twisted ankle. Ichigo was here for Byakuya's purpose, he would comply.

...

Byakuya was just as surprised by the way Ichigo let him carry him again through the house and laid him in bed. The truth inside Ichigo was that he was actually feeling miserably tired. "I have some things to attend to. Is there anything you want?" Byakuya asked Ichigo as he sat back on his heels.

"To please you." Ichigo said again averting his eyes.

"Then get some sleep. You were almost asleep in that carriage were you not?" Ichigo nodded. Byakuya wasn't sure about this change in Ichigo. It just felt out of kilter with the Ichigo he wanted. The word submissive jumped into his mind he felt a sense of unease. It fitted with the behaviour last night in the mirror and the broken look in his eyes that had haunted his day. He bent and kissed his lovers head.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo grasped one of his hands to prevent him from standing. There was a panic look on his face and Byakuya clenched at the hand holding his.

"Would you like someone to be with you?" The man nodded.

* * *

I know its short! It was just the right place to end sorry.


	11. For the benefit of the children

In one of my other stories, Byakuya and Ichigo both have personal servants and I'm poaching them for this chapter. So you may well be familiar with the brothers Tekki and Ugi, if not it won't matter.

* * *

Ichigo sat amongst the children, baby in arms, twins thrusting drawings under his nose and eldest two arguing over something that was pointless.

"Lets go for a walk." Ichigo sighed. Sometimes running a division was easier than dealing with a room full of his own children. "Go find your coats." It was easier to deal with them when he had managed to get some sleep, but the past month it had been harder and harder to sleep unless Byakuya was with him. During the day, just like this one, he spent his time in the nursery with the nannies for company. It flustered them some what, that one of the masters was hanging around and watching how they dealt with the children, throwing their carefully worked out routines into chaos.

"Thank you." A nanny bowed after handing over Yoshinori's all in one suit that his aunts had sent from the real world. Ichigo laid the baby down to slide the wriggling legs inside the blue padded outfit. The little tyke was developing some Kuchiki tendencies already and he did not like the restrictive outfit one bit making it known with his temper.

"Here, we got yours too!" The children were soon back running into the room carrying Ichigo's jacket.

Byakuya sat in his office, his brush poised over a pile of 6th Division paperwork as Renji arrived through the door with another stack. Working from home had been a normal thing since the parenting had been split between him and Ichigo and now that certain 'events' had taken place, Byakuya was in no rush to leave Ichigo.

"More for you Taicho." Renji balanced the pile next to the last lot he had brought. "All done with those?"

"Almost." He didn't look up from his reading before splashing his name over the report in front of him. Slender graceful hands slid that one on top of the pile.

Renji glanced around the room and out the window as a flash of twins ran by in mock battle cry. Shoving each other as they ran, they were shouting out. "Die Hollow!" Iruki cried out thrashing a cardboard sword at his brother.

"You can't get me Quincy!" Kakarau yelled back.

"Quincy's use bow and arrows!" Tamotsu screamed. "I'm the last Quincy!" Renji laughed as he watched him pull an imaginary bow.

"Pond!" Ichigo called out as Iruki went charging off towards the edge. The child narrowly missed thanks to the quick foot step of his orange haired parent and swift grip of his hood.

"I won't fall in I can float in the air using my..." A long discussion started and they all settled down near the pond with the usual search for the Ghost Koi which had grown several inches since they first started this game. Ichigo adjusted the sling to sit sleeping baby on his lap.

"He looks like his old self." Renji commented as he felt the shift in his captains position to stand next to him. There was only a deep and audible sigh next to him and Renji looked around not quite quick enough to see the emotions running through Byakuya.

"I saw it, I saw it there!" Kakarau shouted pointing at the far end of the pond. "Its under the leaf!" he beamed a smile up at his mother. "Can I feed them? Can I?"

"Go and ask your father." Ichigo said gesturing with his head. "He'll be in his study." The child ran off towards where the two men were watching and Ichigo looked up to see the them at the window. He dropped his gaze immediately and looked back thoughtfully into the pond.

"Tousan!" The four year old barged in through the sliding doors.

"What have you been told!" Byakuya's quiet words stopped the over joyed child in his track and he ran back to the door to shake off his shoes.

With more dignity Kakarau walked towards Byakuya with a set of hopeful wide eyes. He gave a polite greeting to Renji. "Hello Abarai Fukutaichou." Then bowed with respect for his elders and turned back to his father. "Please Tousan can we feed the fish?" He asked standing perfectly still in front of the man and waited patiently for his answer. The Kuchiki noble training obviously worked well on a child who was little more than a babe in arms, Renji noted.

"That depends doesn't it." Byakuya's stiff orderly voice surprised Renji, it was the same tone he used with him. What an upbringing if Byakuya acted like this with his children. Poor souls. He watched as Byakuya placed his large hand on the child's head. "Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes Tousan." The child answered.

"Report your findings."

_Report findings!_ Renji almost chocked at the shock of that one.

"He was under the leaf!" Kakarau beamed wildly. "He's got this big now!" The child gestured with his hands wide apart and Byakuya knelt to be at the same level making his hands as wide as shown.

"That big?" He stifled his own laugh. "Do you think he really needs food if he's grown bigger than the pond?"

"Tousan!" Kakarau whined with a grin realising his father was joking with him. "Can we, can we? Please?" The boy was jumping up and down with enthusiasm and yelled with joy as Byakuya nodded his head. Renji watched him scurrying to a long side cupboard and kneeling down to open a lower door. He pulled out a large tin and got back onto his feet. The game had been played and Renji appreciated the humour he had seen now. The children obviously knew this game and enjoyed taking part. "Tousan, Abarai-kun? Do you want to see the Ghost fish too?"

Byakuya turned to his lieutenant and rose an eyebrow in question.

"I guess we have work to do sir." Renji answered with the words he suspected his Taicho wanted to hear.

"It can be done another time." The softer tone in the man's voice was as alarming as asking a child for a mission report. The cry of joy from the said child was amazing and the way that his rigid captain swept the boy up into his arms and threw him giggling over his shoulder was akin to seeing aliens land. "Are you joining us Abarai?" They had paused at the door.

"Hai Taicho." Renji scurried over to them.

"Hai Taicho!" Kakarau giggled copying. "Hai Taicho! Hai Taicho!" Renji, using his full adult skills, poked his tongue out at the cheeky kid.

"Tousan!" The children ran towards the tall dark haired male with obvious delight and Renji cocked a smirk at the man smiling and sharing out the fish food. Only Ichigo could ever have got this strict bastard to lighten up like this.

"Come and see the fish!" Masaki yanked at Renji's sleeve and pulled him down to kneel beside the pond. "It's silver grey with a white pattern like a skeleton." She explained as Renji looked bemused at the many golden and spotted fish swimming before him.

"There!" Tamotsu pointed to middle of the fishy scrum baying for food.

The apparition appeared of a fish that seemed aloof and separate from the others. Its colouring was different from the rest and it behaviour was almost secretive or shy. As soon as the fall of fish pellets finished it slinked away to hide again and the children let out a groan.

Yoshinori made that the perfect moment to wake in a grumpy scream and Ichigo stood. It was at that point that Renji realised he's said nothing and not moved a muscle in all that time.

"Excuse me." Ichigo said quietly bowing his head and turning to disappear to the house, leaving the hovering nannies to step in and watch the children.

"Ichigo." Byakuya called him and he stopped but did not turn. "Would you mind of Abarai stayed to eat with us this evening?"

"Of course not." He bowed his head. "May I go now?"

"If you wish." Ichigo hastened his steps towards the house and Byakuya was longer removing his emotions from his face. Renji saw the pain and worry etched there before he gathered himself and turned back to the children.

"Ichigo seems a little uptight." Renji noted as the children continued on their walk with the nannies and discreet guards. "We should make it another evening out like at the bar. Don't you think?"

"I don't know that that would be a good idea." Byakuya answered.

"None of us have seen him forever, even Rukia made commented on that."

"I don't think he wants to see anyone."

"You keeping him cooped up here can't be good for him."

Byakuya was torn on how much to say. Renji had been a friend of Ichigo's for 8 years and his concern was justified. Byakuya wished to explain how he felt about the change in Ichigo, but it might seem only to confirm that he was keeping the man away from his friends. In true Kuchiki style he chose to say nothing on the matter at all.

"Lets complete our work."

...

Ichigo woke from his slumber in the nursery. He felt warm under the blanket that had been thrown over him and his hands were already resting on the swelling in his stomach. A small movement fluttered through his bowels as if he needed to pass wind, but he knew after this many pregnancies that the baby was kicking. It wasn't enough to show on the surface of his rounded belly yet, but it was comforting to feel his daughter alive and well inside him. He was half way there now, his body was ready to change dramatically as the baby grew and he was resigned to the fact that his stomach was already bigger than usual; lax muscles probably after such a short time between pregnancies. Right now he looked like a man who enjoyed far too many beers and had a rounded pot belly as a result. It wasn't a good look in his eyes.

With a deep sigh, he felt ready to get on with this day and hoped he'd wasted enough time that Renji would have gone home. No, Renji was staying to eat. How could he forget that?

Part of him wanted to just stay here in the sanctuary of the nursery with the ever constant companionship of the nannies and his children. To forget that he was anything more than a mother. It was that flight response he had felt after delivering the twin kicking in, but he knew it was futile to run. He'd only be running away from the one thing he wanted most. Byakuya.

His children ensured a good distraction from the disturbing memories that kept flooding his waking moments and that kept him here in this luxurious prison.

Feeling the presence of the guards close by all the time, even now, the logical part of his brain wanted him to realise that they were guarding him from harm. But he could not illogically dismiss the idea that they were preventing him from leaving. Who had ordered them to be on vigil around him – Byakuya. He knew without any effort how to deal with men like that. Comply.

The logical part of his brain also wanted to admit that Byakuya's abstinence from sex ever since the attack had everything to do with waiting until Ichigo was ready and nothing to do with a disgust and loathing for him. The noble had on several occasions seemed to be instigating something intimate only to pull back. Ichigo, had only ever had this with Byakuya, Sosuke would have just taken what he wanted, even the night of the attack. But to a mind 'screwed up', Ichigo's illogical brain could only surmise that he was no longer desire worthy.

To make himself more 'desirable' he worked hard at doing as he was asked, carrying out every request of Byakuya's to the letter. What ever the man thought of him these days, Ichigo would not give him any other reasons to dislike him. There was again the matter of his children. Now formally adopted, his children would not be permitted to leave with him. Therefore, Byakuya had to find Ichigo useful or he'd lose them. Picking the Kuchiki clan was not in hindsight terribly helpful. Right now of course, being pregnant, as it always did with Sosuke, meant that he had a certain degree of protection. These men were fiercely intent on the arrival of healthy children at all other costs. Yet again, Ichigo could not help but compare both his partners. He shivered involuntarily.

"My Lord?" A nanny, the youngest one, Ichigo recalled, knelt by his side holding a drink in her hands. "No one liked to disturb you, but Lord Byakuya wished you to dress for dinner." Ichigo pushed himself up to sit and accepted the soothing Jasmine tea she held out. He was quiet still as he drank it. "Would you prefer we send word that you are unwell?" She ignored the glare from the brooding mare of a matron who knew better than to question a Lord. But the younger generation seemed fit to think that the constant presence of the lone figure meant he needed a friend. He could look so sunk in his thoughts at times, sunk and trapped.

"If he wishes me dressed, he wished me to attend." Ichigo said quietly to himself. "Where are the children?"

"We have dressed them already. They are with their father."

Had he slept through all of that too? This depressed state he had sunk into this past month had drained all his energies. A sudden longing for a private walk at midnight in the garden and to make love under the stars with Byakuya, filled his mind and he coughed to choke back the painful wish. Back then they were blissfully happy. Ichigo had never felt so safe and right with the world. But then that was before it was all ripped from under his feet yet again. Before his face was slapped with the cold lustful fury of Aizen Sosuke and he was painfully reminded of his place in society.

Byakuya was waiting for him. He had no time for this.

Ichigo handed the girl back the cup and pushed himself up, letting the blanket pool at his feet. His eyes looked up at the servant who no doubt had been sent to get him ready and he dropped his head to follow.

Tekki had trained hard to be a personal servant and one thing that his training taught him was that the masters led. Just a simple little detail and one that screamed at his senses when he found himself leading. Still his training had been compassionate to allow for the needs of the wife of the clan leader. Ichigo may not have been a woman, but Tekki had watched him become just as fragile as a female noble often was. The masters words were concrete and he had been requested to get Ichigo dressed, but his master had not scrimped on details either: The tea to wake him, the calming bath and two choices of outfit. The room was to be freshly cleaned before he entered and filled with flowers, music to distract his thoughts and the presence of Tekki at all times so that he was never left alone to get anxious. Dinner was a moveable feast arranged to cope with Ichigo's need for rest and any such time he was able to arrive. Tekki could tell that Ichigo was unaware that the house revolved around him. Even the master worked around his lover at the cost of his own needs. A truly remarkable event in this house.

On the bed on top of the clothes was also a small wrapped box and an envelope.

Ichigo entered the room spying the western outfits and the beautifully wrapped box with delicate tissue papers, silk ribbons and single white rose tied with a bow to the lid.

Tekki paused as his master looked thoughtfully at his present. He paused for longer as the man stood motionless for longer than usual.

"Your bath will be cooling my lord." He spoke softly and Ichigo nodded as the outstretched arms reached up to take away the robe casually thrown over his shoulders. Tekki, was adept at undressing his master, although he had barely done it enough times until the attack. Before then his master would have undressed and sorted himself out. Now, he remained as emotionless as he could and just let life happen around him. Even when Ichigo had been smite with this depression during the previous years, he would still be resolutely independent. Not being of noble birth gave him that streak of defiance for such luxury, well it had done.

Tekki was reminded of the last lady of the house. She had been so delicate and needed much help. It dawned on him that Ichigo was stepping into that role. The house pandered to him like he was made of glass and viewed him as something so much more precious. Of course it all stemmed from the master. Rightly so. The master knew his wife and now knew Ichigo just as well. There had of course been times in Ichigo's earlier days they'd needed to step around him carefully as if he was an invalid that needed special care. Those days had returned however with no respite.

Ichigo was washed and he stood in his clothes waiting whilst Tekki finished sorting the creases in his shirt. When Ichigo was pregnant with Yoshinori, Byakuya had arranged for some western outfits to be handmade by the Kuchiki appointed tailors; they utilised adjustable waist bands and tucks. Ichigo looked like a rounded beer swelling fat man, but at least he looked like a man. The black trousers had an extra fabric panel to the front, hidden by the long tunic style white shirt, and were more than comfortable.

"Will he approve?" Ichigo asked as Tekki stepped back. Ichigo had chosen this combination because Byakuya had preferred it last time. Ichigo knew that before the neck line left a Byakuya approving amount of naked chest showing where as the side slits gave the occasional glimpse of pregnant torso.

"I am sure he will." Tekki smiled.

"This seems unusual just for Renji's sake."

"But we have other guests too my Lord." Ichigo paled visibly.

"Who?"

"Your present!" Tekki quickly distracted Ichigo by picking up the envelope and present and handing it to his master. "I had instructions for you to open this before we left the room."

Ichigo tugged at the envelope and pulled out the short letter written in Byakuya's immaculate handwriting. _Even with the worst of enemies, you need never feel unprotected. Wear it at all times. _Ichigo frowned and slid the lid off the box to reveal a small blade that sat in a mother of pearl inlaid scabbard. With its belt attachment, he could slide it under his shirt or have it within his robes at all times. The craftsmanship looked ancient and delicate, yet it felt the weight of a much heavier sword . Held within his hand, Ichigo felt the sword's power rush over his skin and suddenly the weight seemed even heavier. Somehow, Ichigo knew this was no ordinary sword. He thrust it back into its beautiful casing and clipped it to his waist.

Tekki must have also been instructed to walk with him to the banquet hall where the guest were waiting. As he walked Ichigo was aware of the sword dangling at his side and wondered at the motive behind the gift. There was no comment of love, but then such a gift given as a declaration of love would be bizarre. It was forbidden for even Captains to wear their swords unless in a state of emergency and then only with the direct orders of the first. Did that mean he wanted Ichigo able to protect himself in future? But then that meant he did not believe that it was Aizen Sosuke who attacked him surely? What sword would deal with that?

He had little time to muse any longer as the sound of laugher could be heard from the room ahead of him and music filtered out into his hearing.

"Tekki, have I forgotten a Kuchiki event?"

"No my lord. This was quite spur of the moment. Lord Byakuya has arranged for dining and company this evening."

"Who is in there?"

"I believe my lord, it is your friends."

"Why had he done this?"

"I do not know the answer to that one my lord." They stopped at the doors and Ichigo hesitated reaching up placing his hand over Tekki's to stop the kneeling man from sliding the door open. Tekki waited looking at his masters face of fear. "My Lord...This I am sure is meant to be an evening for you to relax and enjoy yourself."

"I don't..."

"My Lord, forgive me for speaking my mind... What ever ails you this recent time has saddened my heart. I would wish so much that this night you forgot the troubles that worry you." Ichigo removed his hand from Tekki and felt the sword at his side.

The logical side of his brain was again screaming at him to take all these gestures as kindness and love. The illogical part of his brain was screaming just as loud that he did not deserve it.

"My Lord. Byakuya-dono is expecting you." Tekki used his last resort.

Ichigo nodded swallowing his nerves and stood head down as the door slid opened.

"Ichigo!"


	12. A Deal with the Devil

Just a reminder as its been a little while and so much had happened to everyone since my last update...

"_Who is in there?"_

_They stopped at the doors and Ichigo hesitated reaching up placing his hand over Tekki's to stop the kneeling man from sliding the door open. Tekki waited looking at his masters face of fear. "My Lord...This I am sure is meant to be an evening for you to relax and enjoy yourself."_

"_I don't..."_

"_My Lord, forgive me for speaking my mind... What ever ails you this recent time has saddened my heart. I would wish so much that this night you forgot the troubles that worry you." Ichigo removed his hand from Tekki and felt the sword at his side._

_The logical side of his brain was again screaming at him to take all these gestures as kindness and love. The illogical part of his brain was screaming just as loud that he did not deserve it._

"_My Lord. Byakuya-dono is expecting you." Tekki used his last resort._

_Ichigo nodded swallowing his nerves and stood head down as the door slid opened._

"_Ichigo!"_

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but my mind just could not focus on what to do. I'd written myself into a hole I didn't know how to get out it. So I sat and listened some music for some inspiration and then it hit me about two weeks later whilst at work doing mind numbing rubbish how I wanted to start it. So heavily influenced by my seemingly large enjoyment for torturing the poor souls I write about – here is my next instalment – Evn if it is short, I have a feeling you will find it quite moving and worth the wait. Expect the unexpected.

Just for those who haven't and won't work it out from this cryptic chapter. The sword Ichigo was given is the sword Byakuya used to kill Gin. The reason for Ukitake's worry for Byakuya using it becomes clear (hopefully) in this chapter. Reminder - When it kills it ensures the soul will never be reborn and thus wreak havoc on another living soul again.

But first some silliness the other side of that door Tekki opens leading up to the point they all cry out Ichigo's name.

This chapter may have influences by One Republic Dreaming Out Loud album.

* * *

"Ahh yari yari. We should all just relax a bit more and let the kid alone. All this fussing him and worrying, only gives the poor devil the idea that there should be something wrong with him." The room of open jawed sweat drops looked at the man beginning to slid his face beneath his straw hat. Before his eyes completely disappeared he winked at Byakuya who's pleas for his self invited guests to stop fretting.

The children sat numbly beside him worrying about the things they had heard everyone express about their mother. From their point of view, Ichigo was still their mother, he had been spending more time with them than anyone else and they had soaked up every moment with joy. It had been a long time since Masaki and Tamotsu had had as much time with him.

When pregnant Ichigo had always slowed down his pace of life and they saw it nothing more than that. Although they were also not stupid to the events a month ago, that certainly had taken a toll on him, but he had rested and looked healed.

"We should play some games!" Rangiku suggested grinning at the children. Byakuya eyed the woman warily, he was certain he would not enjoy this suggestion at all. It has something to do with the twinkle in her eye and the way the gathered 'friends' were looking at him.

"Yeah! Has any one heard of the alphabet game. We have to find things beginning with A and kiss an item that starts with A, so a could be an apple!" Rukia was very vocal and Byakuya spied her nod at the big busted women and smelt a conspiracy.

Both women leapt forward to grab the hands of the children and in a party spirit called out "A!"

The children and adults alike ran around the room with the exception of Byakuya who remained pinned to his chair, Kenpachi who just grinned like a maniac and of course Hitsugaya who would never lower himself to play 'childish' games.

The search for things beginning with 'a' got desperate until Renji halted abruptly and looked nervously at the grins of the women. "A for Abarai?" Rangiku smirked.

"NO! No no no!" Renji began to back away from them all, but he soon dissapeared under a mass of bodies and much hilarity later sat on the floor looking misty eyed, one of which seemed to have picked up a fluttering nervous tic.

"B!" Well it seemed the game had found is base level as the women grinned at each other and Byakuya had a sinking feeling in his stomach as they slowly turned in his direction. Not one for games and not one for up close and personal attention from anyone, Byakuya found his flash step having a much needed airing.

"C!" Nanoe called out looking as pleased as punch as she licked her lips. Who knew her captin would go to such lengths for her pleasure? Shunsui Kyōraku held the upper arms of Byakuya still, having captured him from his speed dance and allowing only his pretty fukutaichou to press her lips against the eagerly sought nobles.

As the group rushed towards his offspring with the cries of "Children." Byakuya shook his shoulders free and glared at the traitor Shunsui with the glazier look of death. The 8th Captain bowed lifting his hat and grinned in return.

The children giggled and laughed as they were hugged and kissed with loud wet slopping lips and ran to escape towards their father.

"D for Daddy!" Masaki helpfully called and Byakuya groaned as the room once again swarmed in his direction. Sadly enough, Shunsui was quick to recapture their host and refused to realise him from his vice like grip until all the ladies and children had had at least one peck. Byakuya co-operated as far as he could in his debilitating condition by turning his head and allowing a cheek to be bared to his comrades, but that was all he was allowing for anyone not a Kuchiki.

The cry of "Eggy head." From the pink haired Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder for the letter 'e', had the room swarming for Ikkaku who didn't look at all bothered by the attention and grinned like a loone the entire time.

"F for fukutaichou!" Shunsui thought with a devilish smirk as his hand captured that of his lieutenant. She squirmed as his lips pressed onto hers and thumped him with fisted hands as the room chuckled at his quick thinking.

"G for girl!" Renji said walking with a swank to Rukia but stopping hastily with the length of her cold blade pressed his neck.

"Don't try it buster!" She scowled at him.

"Oh Taicho!" Matsumoto laughed towards her captain as all blood drained from his face at the shout of H.

"I!" He called out trying to get off the hook but everyone looked back at Ikkaku and shook their heads. "Nah." The not bald, bald man pouted and crossed his arms at their cheek.

Just then the doors to the room opened.

"Ichigo!"

Senbonzakura was unsheathed and in the tight grip of Byakuya before anyone had even lifted a foot off the floor. His eyes dared anyone to defy him and press on with their game. The speed of his flash step to stand between his guests and his pregnant lover had surprised them all and a sombre mood settled over everyone again. "Enough of this game." The deep voice rumbled from the noble.

The door to the room had slid opened and Ichigo stood wide eyed at the sight of everyone calling his name and rushing forward. Byakuya's appearance preventing their movement sent a rush of relief through him and he let a sigh leave him. Byakuya turned at the almost silent noise from behind him and his love filled eyes fell onto Ichigo's.

There may have been a moment of happiness in them, but it soon faded as Byakuya's body froze. Pain ripped from his head as if a hot blade had pierced the top of his skull. He silently inhaled and closed his eyes as his vision turned blood red and his body felt like ice.

A shrill scream pierced his heart and he faltered in his footing crashing to his knees shaking like a leaf in the blustering wind. "_MUERTE __EQUILIBRIO_!" Screamed a voice through his mind and he clenched his hands tightly to the side of his head. The scream had been his own.

"_YOU KNEW THE CONTRACT YOU CANNOT THROW ME AWAY. YOU KNEW THE PENALTY OF USING ME! THE BARGAIN CANNOT BE CHANGED. THE PRICE MUST BE PAID. IT MUST BE PAID. VENGEANCE ON YOU I WILL SWEEP. VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE! I WILL TAKE FROM YOU WHAT YOU CANNOT KEEP. I WILL TAKE FROM YOU SOMETHING SO SWEET. ARROGANCE WAS YOUR DOWNFALL!_"

Byakuya found himself deep inside the darkest recesses of his mind and he struggled onto his feet.

"_Is is arrogance to want to save a life. I wanted you to save a life... I hoped you would understand..._" He had tried to speak with a tone of confidence but the feeling of bitterness swelling around him overwhelmed his words. The sword was given so that Ichigo could stop Aizen the next time he appeared and he surely would appear again.

"_I WAS NOT BORN TO UNDERSTAND, I WAS BORN TO TAKE AND RENDER ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT. I WAS BORN NOT TO SERVE BUT TO SLIDE INTO JUSTICE WHERE YOU MERE SOULS COULD NOT. I SERVED THAT SENTENCE FOR YOU WHEN YOU ASKED AND I HAVE WAITED PATIENTLY TO SEEK THE PAYMENT. YOU HAVE REFUSED ME MY __PAYMENT WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD AND NOW I WILL SEEK TO TAKE THAT PAYMENT FROM YOU. THE ULTIMATE DEATH MUST BE BALANCED. THAT IS MY NAME MUERTE __EQUILIBRIO!_" Byakuya felt his body still as it was rendered paralysed. The mind of the sword hanging from Ichigo's side swept through Byakuya's very core and read into his most preciously kept thoughts. Byakuya could only shiver and feel the press of intrusion inside his mind. He wished his could even scream and attempt to fight back but he had never witnessed nor felt such power sweeping through him before.

The room was in uproar as Byakuya had fallen to his hands and knees. The children screamed in fear as their father screamed in his agony. Their strong powerful father seemed to be shaking violently with a cold sweat dripping from him and they tugged at the shinigami around them to help him.

The visitors to the house had never witnessed weakness in the 6th Captain before. To see him incapacitated so suddenly from a force they could not identify had their hands itching over their swords ready to attack the force when it became known. Useless orders were being issued from the now totally alert Shunsui Kyōraku who ushered a scared looking Ichigo to his lover through the throng of shinigami and children.

Ichigo was broken from his self induced zombie state at the sight of his formidable lover looking so stricken on the floor. He rushed to his knees and pulled the shaking man onto his lap stroking his face and staring at the wide eyed look of horror etched upon Byakuya's face.

As the eyes that were as frozen cold in fear looked at him, Ichigo felt the stoic man flinch.

"_REPENT YOU BLOODY FOOL AS YOU CAN NOT UNDO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. THE ULTIMATE DEATH WITH BE AVENGED AND THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME I SHALL TAKE YOU WITH ME_!"

"_Then I call you again._" Byakuya inside his mind weakly retorted to the evil entity inside him as he stared out through his eyes at his most precious thing in the world. "_I call you again and I call you now_." The sword Muerte Equilibrio paused surprised by the stand being made to hinder his progress and felt the rush of emotions pouring from the eyes of the two lovers. A smirk grace his cold grey existence. "_There is a soul...a dead soul...he killed many in his life time, he can even move from death to strike now at those alive_." Byakuya felt hands of sheet ice clench around his heart restricting its rhythm.

The now calmer but more sinister voice of the sword echoed in his mind. "_I can see that in your memories. I can see the soul. i can feel the pain in your heart and your reason therefore for this madness you seek._"

"Please." Byakuya echoed those words inside his mind and his lips also whispered them towards his frightened lover.

"_It is a soul more evil than I_." The sword felt the new challenge befitted his talents and he actually relished the idea of taking down such a formidable opponent.

"_Take him please, Aizen Sosuke. Then you can take me. You can kill me never to step forth on any soil again. I will sacrifice myself for that goal willingly_."

"_I will and have choosen the payment_." The voice echoed faintly as it drifted away out of his mind.

Ichigo watched as the coolness left his lover and the frosting inside his eyes cleared.

"Byakuya?" He cupped a hand on the man's fever ridden face.

"I'm fine." His hands gripped Ichigo's tightly. "I... I'm Fine." His awareness began to take in the surroundings and the hushed fear that rippled from all the onlookers. Damn Renji and his desire to see Ichigo. His pride took a full swing at his surroundings and humiliation seeped into his awareness.

"Now my friends maybe we can eat. Our host seems fine." Shunsui Kyōraku nudged Rangiku Matsumoto who stood next to him. "Break out the medicinal sake woman." He smiled.

"Oh of course." She beamed only to willing to go in search for sake. "Children you must know where it is!" She swept their crying bodies into her arms and hoisted them away.

The hands of Kenpachi reached down and with surprising care pulled the noble back onto unsteady feet. Keeping a hand under his elbow as he and Ichigo led him to a seat.

"What happened?" Ichigo's fear filled eyes implored him. "I'll send for Retsu to take a look at you."

"No Ichigo." Byakuya held his hand tightly not letting him move from the chair next to him. He just needed a moment to gather himself and stop the infernal shaking that still rocked him. A glance at Kenpachi and the man seemed to understand that a little privacy was required. He ushered the remaining voyeurs from their observation points towards the banquet some of the others were already tucking into.

"If you're ill..." Ichigo could not bare the wait for his lover to explain.

"I'm not ill." Byakuya gave him a small smile that was harder to pull off than he imagined. "It is not me I worry about."

"This is my fault." Ichigo jumped in. Their eyes locked and so much passed between them that they understood without saying. Both were hurting the same hurts for differing reasons but it was a pain they shared equally. Shared trouble crept between them like a spy and the hurt had been inflicted in more ways than they could describe. There was a yearning to go back to the start now, each wanted to commit they won't let go now or ever.

Byakuya had just sworn a promise to the devil himself and his heart leapt through that optical link shouting at Ichigo - _Let someone save you, I can see that your wasted, your energy comes and goes, you've taken your time as you needed, but nothing can change what has happened, we can just start again. Look how your bright star has faded, how can you take it? _

"No." He shook his head it was not Ichigo's fault. "You will not think that." No because the moment that Byakuya had agreed to kill Gin, that was the day he sealed his alliance with the sword hanging on Ichigo's waist. The sword that wanted payback for that one death. He hoped his own life would be enough payment to save Ichigo from Aizen. He hoped strongly that is all the sword would want. But true to its Spanish name 'Death Balance', one life could not be irradiated from ever appearing again without some comeback and he had now asked for it to take another life. Byakuya knew his own was not going to be enough payment for that. The pendulum of balance wanted to even the swing in the warped sense of justice that it was created for.

_Hello my love, hope your listening, forgive me._ Byakuya pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace, his lips sealed against Ichigo's tenderly but Ichigo felt the tremors had not left his lover completely.

"Please pick me up and save me again. I feel you, I see you... I want you." Byakuya whispered with his lips glancing over Ichigo's. Something desperate and hardened had fallen from Byakuya as those words were spoken and Ichigo suddenly understood that this past month, with every refusal of his body, no even at every glance, it had been killing his lover. This now, this pleading now was a last appeal for the life they had.

Even Byakuya has his limits. Everyone gets scared and again inspiration flashed through him as he realised. _I've become what I never wanted to be_. Ichigo's mind began to unravel all the things that had passed between them, not only for this past long and horrifying month but ever since Aizen's death and his release from Hueco Mundo. All his senses pushed and began to once again untie the weight holding him down.

Ichigo kissed Byakuya back, soft pecking touches that shouted, _I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. I need you like a heart needs a beat. I love you with a red fire. _And he was understood. The white hand of the noble slid behind Ichigo's head and pressed his lips tighter, pressed them together with the unspoken moments of understanding that everything they had between them had to be cherished. They had to be, because Byakuya didn't know how much time he had left. He didn't know, but he didn't care for anything but the safety of his lover. He'd stand by his promise.


	13. Everything is in the Aftermath

Okay lets clear up some things -

Gin was killed by the sword called 'Muerte Equilibrio' which is Spanish for Death Balance. Yep its complicated and all a figment of my imagination. This was never Gin's own sword and its size is discreet so not a full length sword and yes much more the size of a dagger.

The swords purpose - The sword is the ultimate punishment for a shinigami as it means that if it stabs them they will never be reborn. Their death is final and cannot be undone. The creation of the sword & creator is mentioned in later chapters, but its purpose was to be a final judgement on a soul that should never be allowed to cause harm again. So Gin would not have gone to the spirit dimension where we first saw Aizen in this story, he was killed outright. I made it so that when the soul is stabbed they disappear into spirit particles like on the anime. The only reason someone can wield this sword is for the purpose of divine justice; it was made only as a tool and not to be claimed such as Zangetsu is for one shinigami only. But once you have used it, you have a 'deal' with the sword until the payback is taken.

Payback for using the sword - There is a terrible price to pay for the wielder of the sword and as such nobles can refuse to use it. The idea behind the swords payment is a cause and effect - the 'balance' in its name. So it serves the wielder to suffer its worst nightmare.

Where have I seen the sword before? - Byakuya was so incensed with Gin for his abuse of Ichigo, he took the sword and killed him. See Chapter Chapter 14 'A Fresh Start' of Completely Paralysed The Home Coming for Gin's death.

Short but sweet - I know you want some ByaIshy loving today.

* * *

Ichigo could tell by the fact that Byakuya kept his fingers laced with his all night that he was still not over what ever had happened to him earlier. Ichigo had caught him looking thoughtful a few times during the night. In the end Ichigo's aching ankles saw to it that he sat on the large floor cushions with his back to his lover with Byakuya's strong hold around him clutching at the bulge of baby and tenderly stroking his thumbs in a rhythmic movement; it was calming for Ichigo and probably calming for the baby, but as the last hour went on, he knew it was calming for the noble too. The long dark locks got slowly lower and lower over his shoulder until the older man had rested his head down.

Byakuya didn't know how he had managed to get this far through the evening as it was. All he wanted to do was tell everyone to go home and leave him alone with his partner. There was just so much conflict running through his mind and he desperately wanted to keep Ichigo close. The occurrence earlier had zapped his energy and he felt he could no longer keep his eyes open. As much as he faught against it, sitting here with Ichigo between his legs, his heartbeat echoing through his reiatsu it was lulling him to sleep. He snuggled his head closer to the sensitive neck of his lover and sighed gently. Ichigo felt the hot breath pass over his skin in a slow wave as if in a ghostly kiss.

Byakuya at this point had closed his eyes and Ichigo felt his lovers breathing slow and the hands with their precious comfort start to slide from his belly. Ichigo tucked his hands over Byakuya's and kept them on the brow of his stomach. He had loved that caress and the feel of being wrapped so protectively by the iron man. Turning his head slightly he caught the amazing sight of his beloved asleep and smiled softly. Just when did this man ever let his guard down like this and why did he have to look so stunning?

Ichigo turned his head back to the crowd now only consisting of adults with the children long gone to bed and the gathering having degenerated into adult jokes. The sense of belonging and home filled him for the first time in weeks and he watched the stupid antics of his friends. Friends. People he knew that had come today because they were worried about him, cared about him and wanting nothing more than for him to be happy again.

On his shoulder lay a man who had been so scared to reach out to him until what ever caused his breakdown tonight. The Byakuya he knew would have bolted or acted in violence at being humbled to show that level of weakness. Byakuya had probably caved under the stress Ichigo had put him through and he felt ashamed that he had let the most precious thing in the world to him, get ill because of his stupid mind and its games. How much did he have to prove that he was not Aizen to him? How far did he have to go to show how much he loved Ichigo? To the point of not holding back before all those here, including his own children, to show how weak and vulnerable he was?

"Do you need anything..." The pink flurry of cloak took Ichigo's attention and he shook his head and touched a finger to his lips. The friendly captain cast a glance to the sleeping face of his fellow Taicho and smiled. "I think he has been over doing it lately." Shunsui whispered, he didn't need to say that he knew how worried Byakuya had been about Ichigo. This man was one of the very few that Byakuya would hint at his real feelings to with the words he couldn't say were clear in his eyes.

"I do need something." Ichigo found his voice for what might have been only the second time that night.

"Of course?"

"Thank them all, I really appreciate them all coming..."

"But its enough now?" The older man nodded. "One minute my friend and I'll have them gone." He winked beneath his straw hat and quietly began to speak with the group. What ever he said, they left quietly with a wide smile and a wave and were gone.

"Ichigo." His savour returned to his side and knelt. "Be careful with that new sword of yours." His eyes were earnest and Ichigo wondered at his meaning but he nodded. "Is there anything else I might do before I report in to my own beau?"

"Wish him a speedy recovery and thank him for loaning you out tonight." Jūshirō hated being sick, Ichigo knew, but with Shunsui's keen observation skills he was always filled in with even the smallest of details.

"That I will do. Now do you need a hand to get up?" He winking knowing and Ichigo smiled slightly nodding. With his belly he didn't stand a chance of getting up without a great deal of huffing and puffing and that undignified grunting onto his knees first.

Prising himself gently from the sleeping figure behind him, Ichigo was thankful for the strength of the 8th leader pulling him to his feet and he turned to see the frowning face of his own lover realise that there was now a cold draught where he had once been warm.

Byakuya was pulled from his wonderful dream of Ichigo and fluttered his eyes opened to see the very same person smiling ever so gently down at him.

"Take me to bed." He whispered stroking the head of satin soft black hair.

"I slept?" Byakuya's eyes opened surprised and he looked around the quite room with only the flutter of pink disappearing out of the door. "Is it that late?" He asked standing looking a little surprised that he would sleep long enough for Matsumoto to have even moved from a drunken slump in a chair.

"Its not late, just time enough I would say."

"Time enough for what?" Byakuya asked bringing himself to a stand and wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

"To remember how your skin feels..." Ichigo leaned in to kiss his lovers slightly parted lips.

"Ichigo don't do this..." Byakuya breathed into the open mouth pressing against his.

"Don't what?" Ichigo watched as Byakuya's defences started to build behind his eyes.

"Don't do this just for me. I can wait as long as it takes." Byakuya spoke with his soft caring love as his hands stroked through the fluffy ginger tufts and watching how they bounced back into place.

"And you have waited long enough. I want this. I've wanted this more than anything." Ichigo grasped the hand in his hair and kissed the pale skinned extremity. "I want you..." He leaned in to breath into the fleshy lobe of the man's ear. "I need you. Don't pull away from me now. Don't please. Just pretend for me...pretend you still want me too...please just tonight."

Byakuya held Ichigo by his shoulders and pulled away from the man who had dropped his head down instantly less show his raw naked need and fear. But even without seeing his face, Byakuya could feel the anguish rushing through Ichigo so much so that he was shaking now. He had no idea that this simple action felt as close to being pushed away as it was.

"Please I won't ever make you do this again for me...I know I let you down... I know I hurt you and my behaviour hasn't been so good..."

"Ichigo." Byakuya hushed him with a tight hug, his arms squeezing around his shoulders with almost enough pressure to hurt the younger man.

"It must be so hard for you to love me now after everything...but please just let me stay with you. Don't make me leave here. I'll try not to be a bother any more."

"You silly fool." Byakuya smiled. "Every bother is worth it because its so easy to love you. So easy to want you, so easy to be totally trapped within the web of loving you." a silence past for a few mintues as they just stood holding each other. "It seems we both have undue concerns and that they are all unfounded... I love you. I love you just as much if not more than I ever did." Byakuya felt Ichigo's hold of him tighten to show his understanding and relief.

Taking a firm hold of their hands, they walked smiling with each other towards their chamber and the promise of a night of making up.

...

Naked under the sheets it was all about the touch, with no space for words between them. Only touches of hands that sought the holy grail of soft sensitive skin, kisses that echoed of love and a joining of a couple who were always meant to win over the odds together.

Ichigo knew it. He just knew it. His hands were linked with Byakuya's as he looked down on the man who meant the universe was his for the taking. The sliding length inside him sang with pleasure that warmed and filled him to his very core. The only ribbons here today were his and Byakuya's. Only those two dancing and winding together. The beautiful face of his pale lover looked just as enrapt at the sight above him and Ichigo knew that Byakuya knew it too.

They were always meant to be. They were always going to rise above everything thrown at them and conquer it with an iron will of their love. Nothing would ever split them apart. Nothing could muddy their relationship. Aizen wanted to be a God but between them Ichigo and Byakuya were joined in the most holiest of matches.

Pure. It was just love that was all. Pure love.

The most powerful force known to mankind. Love would make it all okay. Love was on their side and that made them invincible.

Ichigo felt the coiling of his climax and he panted his way towards his release.

Byakuya watched his lover through his lidded eyes and knew he had never seen a sight so beautiful. Just the look of Ichigo panting with his face poised on the edge of coming he was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His guts had had enough of holding onto his own orgasm and he let out one cry as he let go to the waves of heaven. Ichigo grunted, tightening his fingers in Byakuya's and shivered and jolted as his sperm rushed to cover Byakuya's stomach.

The pregnant man was so tired from the insity of the evening that he welcomed Byakuya's guidance to lie on his back. Delicate kisses calmed his panting and he began to slide into a comforting sleep.

Byakuya cleaned himself and went back to the bed beside his dozing partner. Ichigo opened his eyes to the warm towel that was cleaning him and he took hold of the hand caressing him as if he was a fragile ornament. With a gentle pull, he brought Byakuya to his lips and let one sleepy love filled kiss press onto the beautiful pink lips above him.

Ichigo stroked a single finger over his lovers lips and one smile said everything and meant everything.


	14. New Byakuya

_**Bold Italic mean Hichigo** _

'talking' is Ichigo talking inside his mind or inner world

_Italics_ at the beginning mean its Aizen in Ichigo's mind.

Ichkak creeps slowly into the room and peers out of the computer screen, bows head waiting for large flying objects to come at her and wonders why everyone has left the building. Oh, its been that long since this story was updated! She slaps her face hard and cups hands to mouth to call out loudly "Honey I'm home! I've got something for you!!!!!"

It may not be long, but it is an update! I have one day off in Lord knows how long and all of next week off, so today, I want to at least give a bit of an update to every single story (Those I haven't given up on anyway!) This is story three of my marathon update. It really isn't much, but I wanted you to know that I haven't given up on this one, but this story is just a little complex and needs time to sort out before I can post any more. The whole thing is penned out to the bitter end, but its quite tough to write what I want to convey from this point on. Waffle over – please enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes may have been open and looking at the baby nestled in his arms but he was not really aware of what was happening around him. The nursery was alive with all the children eating their lunch and loudly joking with one another. They were not paying attention to their mother who sat by the window in the rocking chair. The nursery staff were busy keeping the lively bunch occupied and so were not paying attention to their master either.

_Ichigo._

'No.'

_Ichigo_

'Leave me alone!'

_Remember Ichigo. Remember a time we shared._

'NO!'

_A time when I showed you that you were my world._

"NO!" Ichigo shouted aloud stirring the sleeping baby in his arms. All the children looked around at him and the nursery staff. Ichigo felt the shame of Aizen intruding. He stood looking agitated and walked towards the nearest nanny. "I'm sorry I just need some fresh air." Ichigo pushed the grumbling child into the arms of the nanny and slid out through the garden door to the outside world.

Ichigo had tried and tried to shut out that voice from his mind. But somehow Aizen kept finding him. Since the incident with Byakuya two weeks ago, the frequency had increased. The only thing that kept him grounded was the fact that his lover was an almost constant companion and from whom Ichigo drew boundless amounts of reassurance.

With his head hanging low Ichigo watched his feet step along the wooden walkway quietly trying to calm his mind. His hand stroked over the bump that was more than obscuring his feet now. With these billowing robes, he could hide his pregnancy fairly well.

Since his outburst the baby was moving around quiet active now and he felt more than a little fidget inside him.

"Alright you little trouble you can cut that out." He spoke quietly smiling. This little girl was going to be so beautiful if she looked like her father. She was also like a pure comforter, always clued into his moods and her movements were stealing him away from the intrusion earlier.

A person shaped shadow ahead of him made him look up and he smiled warmly at the sight of Byakuya in a beautiful russet coloured yakata raking at the gravel with a peaceful almost contented glow on his face. His hair was free and fluttering softly in the breeze. His actions almost beautifully hypnotic to watch.

Ichigo stood against the railing watching a sight that was truly breathtaking. He leaned against the upright and marvelled at how serene Byakuya was that he hadn't noticed Ichigo so close. They stayed in their singular little world for some time both at peace.

Byakuya rested the rake upon the sturdy waist high Acer and tucked the strands of hair behind his ear that chose to keep obscuring his view. His eyes caught the sight of orange and he looked up further to see a smiling orange head resting against the woodwork looking quite stunning.

"Hey." The beauty spoke to him and he gave a bow.

"What brings you out into the wind? Am I that irresistible?" Byakuya laughed lightly. Ichigo didn't quite understand this new Byakuya he'd had of late, laughing, joking and slacking off from work, but he wasn't about to complain. "Have you rested?"

"The more I rest, the more he plaques me."

"Ahh I see." Ichigo's sword was no good if the man didn't show himself. Still even though it was mentally hard on his lover, at least the silver lining in this cloud was that they could have more time together. He watched as the tall ginger man unfurled himself from the balustrade and made his way slowly towards him. "If I am enjoying a day off work, I could find time to help you with that."

"You know the moment we try to slink off to the bedroom a whole hoard of children will glomp us?" Ichigo laughed as his feet crunched on the gravel.

"They are the perfect answer to birth control."

"You think that huh? What's this then?" Ichigo pressed the bulge into his lovers abdomen. "Wind?"

"I just pray I am downwind when the time comes." Byakuya smirked as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and headed his lips towards Ichigo's like a moth to a flame. Ichigo's mouth had always been so addictive. The shape was so appealing, their softness like heaven and the feeling that inflamed his mouth as they kissed could not be bettered with anyone else.

_**Ichigo. **_

Ichigo pulled away from Byakuya's lips and looked into the deep pools of darkness. "Wait."

"Is it him again?"

"No Hichigo." Ichigo kept his gaze on Byakuya and let the hollow speak to him.

_**He's pushing through again. Want me to get him to back off? Let me spook up the bastard for you.**_

'I really would appreciate it.' Ichigo listened to the voice and realised he was exhausted from the struggles to keep the damn brute out of his head. He laid his head on Byakuya's shoulder and let out a long drawn out sigh which resulted the long elegant hands stroking his hair and back. A soft kiss touched his ear and a warm breath trickled down his neck. Ichigo shivered and tightened his hold around his lover.

"Come." Byakuya keeping an arm tightly around the younger man's back, headed him towards their room. Ichigo let himself be lead and ignored the shouting in his head.


	15. Bittersweet

Another short one, as I was writing this, I thought it would be just too much to put this on the beginning of a very different chapter. So this is really the first half of a much larger chapter. You should enjoy it.

* * *

The nursery was almost quiet and tranquil. The smell of freshly bathed children drifted in a soothing aura around the room. Ichigo watched Yoshinori almost asleep, slip off his nipple in a sated well fed manner and loll his tired eyes up towards him. Around him was the soft creaking of Byakuya's footsteps visiting each sleepy child in their bed and wishing them goodnight with a soft kiss and stroke off their soft hair.

With a muffled groan and heavy shove, Ichigo forced his fat rounded body from the seat to lay the dozing infant in his cot. The pudgy cheeks billowed as the baby smiled at him and he smiled back. Tufts of dark hair had become longer locks of dark midnight like his fathers and felt so incredible downy beneath Ichigo's fingers. Byakuya interrupted his walk with arms that gestured for a hold of his son and carefully as not to disturb the drowsy child too much, they passed him between them. Byakuya looked down at the dark eyes as they flicked open trying to avoid sleep and he bent enough to press his lips against the child's forehead with the scent of baby talc filling his senses. Although he was nearly a year of age now, Yoshinori still only resembled a baby half his age; being a child of spirit and not flesh and blood he was ageing slower than his peers born in the real world. Indeed like all the children in this room their rate of growth had slowed considerably now they lived in Soul Society.

The baby didn't object when he was placed down in his crib, he merely turned his head towards his favoured toy and reached out with little podgy hands to touch the oversized stuffed animal. With covers fitted around his tiny frame both parents smiled at the deep sigh that left his little body and accompanied his eyes closing for the last time this evening.

"Tousan, do you have to go tomorrow?" A quiet voice made the noble turn as he reached the door with Ichigo at his heels. There seemed to be a sea of eyes peering at him and he looked to Ichigo who shrugged.

"I sadly do have to leave you all for a while. It is my duty and I must fulfil it." He looked at each child as he spoke. "I know that it seems like a long time to be away, but honestly a week passes much the same with me here or not. I am sure that in that time I will have resolved the reason for such strange disturbances in the Dangai. I am much believed the cleaners are at fault whether Kurotsuchi Taicho disagrees with me or not." Byakuya knew that he was not being sent as a scientist as he had not the faintest idea how to perform anything within scientific boundaries or ideals. But his analytical mind, clear thinking and patience seemed were more important than science that had so far drawn a blank. The disturbances between the spiritual realms and the real world were seemingly fragile and the echoes picked up at the 12th needed solving. What ever was pressing between worlds needed eliminating and again as one of the strongest Captains he was a natural choice.

...

"Stop fidgeting!" Ichigo jabbed his elbow towards the man who'd woken him for about the third time that night.

"Do you realise how hard your elbows are?" Byakuya tutted rubbing his ribs.

"Do you realise how hard it is to get comfortable anyway and all night so far you've done nothing but annoy me! Byakuya I'm tired will you just go to sleep!" They fell into an uncomfortable silence where Ichigo faced away huffing now annoyed that sleep seemed less important than his angered state. Sleep wasn't going to get a look in now.

"I can hear you pouting." Byakuya shuffled himself over in their large bed to snuggle behind his lover.

"You can't hear a pout you baka." Ichigo tutted before his anger gave way to a chuckle.

"Possibly its the huffing and puffing instead." The wry grin showed in his tone and Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah probably. But its your fault!"

"Of course." Byakuya grinned. "But you would only have to see my wonderful smile to forgive me." He grunted as Ichigo's elbow replied for him. "You used to be so submissive too." He knew that would get a rise too and swiftly moved to avoid the elbow aimed at him again.

"Submissive is that what you want?" Ichigo rolled onto his back filling the warm space his lover had just left. "Actually, I think you are in need of a more dominate type to keep you in check!"

"Do you know how to do dominate?"

"Getting the hots are we?"

"Sadly I do not have my whip to hand." He said with his serious tone and Ichigo turned onto his side with his hand automatically settling on his belly.

"Call yourself a responsible parent? Fancy saying that with our daughter listening!" They looked at each other and smiled, the moonlight providing enough light. "Don't you listen to him, Manami."

"So you've named her already?" He couldn't have thought of a more perfect name than 'beautiful' anyway.

"I wondered if you would actually want to call her Hisana?"

"I have no desire for torturing myself. Besides this child should be allowed to make her own way not feel she is living in the shadow of someone else." Ichigo smiled as his lover leaned in to kiss him and moved his kisses down Ichigo's chest to the large tummy. "Is she moving around?"

"No." He answered with his mouth splitting into a large smile as Byakuya kissed around his stretched navel and rubbed his nose against the rock hard belly.

"Manami, I hope you'll look after your husband better than your mother does!"

"Oi, one we are not married and two I am not a woman!"

"Ermm, this belly begs to differ." Ichigo swiped at the long dark hair aiming for a good connection with the jaw but instead met thin air. "Your slowing down."

"No kidding. Maybe because I've been holed up in this house all these months and you won't let anyone spar with me. I tell you when this baby is born, I am going to thrash your skinny ass."

"Looking forward to it." Byakuya smiled as he crawled his way up his lover with his hair trailing over his shoulder and brushing over Ichigo's sensitive skin, "I happen to quite like you chained to the house and looking so beautiful with a huge pregnant stomach."

"Your kidding."

"No. There's something about pregnancy..." He closed in to press a soft kiss onto Ichigo's lips. "Something sexy."

"I walk like a duck and have the silhouette of a elephant."

Byakuya rested his head on Ichigo's and kept his gaze on the shining eyes looking back at him.

"Ichigo, this baby like Yoshinori, was made with love. We made these children, we gave them life. Its amazing, your amazing. A walking beckon of my deepest wishes. What ever happens to me, I know there will always be a part of me with you."

"Stop." Ichigo leaned up to kiss and silence his lover. "I don't want to hear you talking like that."

"But maybe we should. We have responsibilities and I want to know that you'll not do what I did."

"I kinda know why you did it though. All those years of mourning... You love her."

"And I love you, so the last thing I want is for you to mourn for the rest of your life. Someone has to keep themselves together to rise Yoshinori to take my place, and you'll have to be the caretaker of the clan until then."

"Why do you sound as if you have this all planned out?"

"Because I do."

"Byakuya! This mission is it that dangerous?"

"No more so than any other. But... Just know okay, just know that I would want you to be happy, smile and laugh again without guilt. I wouldn't want you to rot away alone either." He bent and placed the softest kiss on Ichigo's lips before the two worried eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul. "I couldn't love you more, it just isn't possible to love anyone that much." He whispered with his lips trailing down to Ichigo's nipples and his hands stroking the softness of the pregnant body.

Ichigo arched as his body responded to the light touches that pressed all over him, the touches of love sent him into a delirious state. Byakuya did nothing for himself, except savor the way his lover looked in the raptures of his touches. The way his body shivered and moved, or the way he groaned and panted. The beautiful face was relaxed to show expressions of total bliss and trust.

Ichigo didn't have time to dwell on what Byakuya had been talking about, his lover threw every touch, kiss and stroke at him that had him writhing like a senseless jelly. It was a form of absolute control and torture of the kindest form and he could nothing to respond in kind as he was so swept away, yet his snatched glances at his dark haired love, told him he was every bit as caught in this game as he was.

Byakuya took time to press slowly inside his lover and then take a long and steady climb towards their release. He wanted to savour the feeling of being so tightly wrapped in his lover, to feel everything about him, to see him at his highest peak and the beautiful afterglow. Their hands entwined as Byakuya pushed on. His lover lay back getting closer and closer and they fixed a lust filled gaze on each other. Each bite of their lips, pant and moan was watched and adored.

"I love you." Byakuya whispered watching Ichigo's face begin to pinch and redden more as he got closer. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered over and over each one getting harder to day without breaking to let out a much needed grunt.

Ichigo's legs tightened around his waist, his body stiffened and his seed flushed over his stomach, pooling in his navel. Byakuya watched his face cry out, his eyes squinted harshly, his forehead creased and his brows dip. _So beautiful. _

With heavy panting and tired smiling eyes that showed a lingering pleasant sensation in his afterglow, Ichigo turned his chocolate eyes back to his lovers and smiled as he watched him also ready to come. "You're my everything." Byakuya shot inside Ichigo whimpering out pained sounds and let his head drop and his hair curtain his face. Ichigo watched his shoulders rising and falling as he panted and his abdomen jolted and twitched.

"You have to come back to me Byakuya." Ichigo's sleepy voice spoke through the darkness. "Losing you would be too much for me."

"As I you." Byakuya gave him one _last_ kiss.


	16. The First Attack

Reminder below of each speaker, it should be obvious in the text, but it illustrates the point a little clearer if they differ slightly.

**Bold - Zangetsu**

_**Bold italic – Hichigo**_

_Italic – Aizen_

_'Italic' – Ichigo speaking/thinking in his head._

It's my birthday today and I have sat peacefully tapping away on my keyboard enjoying chocolates one side and crisps the other; a huge pot of tea within reach. I've been spoilt rotten with tons of pressies and a delivery of flowers. Its been so lovely. Tonight hubby and the kids and I are having a movie and take-out so all in all it would have been a grand day. A good way to start life at 40!

* * *

Two more chapters to go!

* * *

What should he have been doing? Not walking up and down pacing the room that was for sure. The large master bedroom, even though probably the size of an average ground floor of a normal Captains quarters, was not big enough to contain his need for walking. Back and forth, back and forth. Agitation had settled into his belly the moment Byakuya walked out the door this morning and disappeared in a flurry of shunpo. He didn't know why all of a sudden but he felt... vulnerable.

_**Hey King. You've been good enough to plunge a sword through Aizen before, what's up this time? What ever is special about the sword Byakuya gave you, he wouldn't have left it if it weren't good enough to kill the devious bastard.**_

Hichigo of course as ever only said something when he needed a proverbial kick up the rear and he probably deserved it right now. That vulnerable feeling grew from the knowledge that Ichigo felt a failure. All his life his mission had been to protect and be strong enough to do so. Aizen had negated that simple aim in his life by ignoring all those he needed to protect and direct his attack directly at him. Without anger at the injustice of his friends and family safety being violated, the latest barrage of assaults could not rely on that inner well of emotion to stir his defences. Instead what settled was the sense of failure. Ichigo had been victimized.

_'Is that what I am a victim? I'm a victim?_ _Someone pushed down and attacked, bullied and terrorised by another without much ability to fight back.'_ All those years where he had been trapped in Aizen's white rooms also seemed to fit that description. ' _A victim.'_ With the label in place it seemed to clarify how he felt. '_Even now, here in this room... This room... Where the last time I saw Sosuke...' _

Ichigo felt the surge of adrenaline as the face of his once captor come lover appeared clearly in his mind as if he was standing right in front of him.

_You want me, you want me to break you all over again don't you! _That smile was still in place. Those eyes that seemed too beautiful and harmless, yet held a wealth and depth of horror at the same time. Ichigo stared into those eyes with his breath hitching and his alarmed frozen body unable to react.

_**Shut the fuck up bastard, no one asked you to drop in on the party! **_Hichigo's own ghost like appearance flickered before the dreaded apparition, sneering his damp and menacing voice.

Aizen ignored the presence of the Hollow, after all, the ones he'd known previously bowed at his feet and this one was weak in comparison to someone like Stark. His rich brown orbs kept looking at Ichigo with his self important smile. _Your so ashamed of how you feel, I can see it all in here. I can feel that shame radiating off you. You want me and its killing you ... You want me to hurt you, to hold you down. You want it now. There is no place to go where I'm not there with you. _

"Stop it!" Ichigo said firmly into his mind speaking the words aloud to add conviction to his thoughts. His hands clenched at his side and yet there was no rebellion in there, just fear. It was fear making him answer at all, fear that he would be forced again and there would be no Byakuya this time to hold him and make it better.

_**Yeah hop it you fucker, no one wants to listen to you and your lies!**_ The hollow pressed himself forward tugging Ichigo's red soul ribbon with his hand from Aizen's. But although Hichigo was quickly putting a dampener on Aizen's presence, Ichigo's memory swarmed with flashbacks of his last encounter with Sosuke in this room and in his fright he swung the garden door open with vigour and quickly stepped down into the greenery away from the place of his nightmares. He forced all the visions and echo's of Aizen's haunting hands touching him from his far too open mind and stood taking some calming breaths to ease the shaking in his hands that accompanied his racing heart.

"Mummy!" A squeal of delight hit his senses and Ichigo turned to see Aizen's children walking in a troop along the veranda of the mansion.

"Hey." He forced a smile on his face but Masaki gave him a knowing look. "Where are you all off to?"

"The Dojo!" Tamotsu piped up.

"I wanted to show them my new moves!" Kakarau said proudly. So that explained the extra bruising on his poor twin of late.

"Maybe you should be helping Iruki with his defence too then?" Ichigo suggested to be met with a shrug from Kakarau and an affronted exclamation from Iruki. "Tamotsu, watch they don't beat each other up too much for once." Ichigo smiled. Tamotsu nodded and shoved his brothers along towards the Kuchiki dojo.

"What about you? Where are you going?" Masaki asked letting her siblings go on ahead.

"To bug Renji I guess." Ichigo sighed. "I bet your father left instructions for him to keep tabs on us."

"You could come and watch us."

"I'd like that... I just... I'm just a little fidgety I guess. How about later after supper? You can all put on a show for me? Your father won't know you were late to bed if we don't tell him." They shared a smile and Masaki seemed satisfied that her mother wasn't as anxious as he first felt. She nodded at him and waved.

"Love you." She beamed as she walked ahead.

"Yeah, you too and your troublesome brothers!" Ichigo called after her.

_Almost almost you know, you got away._ Aizen's faint voice echoed in his mind.

"Go away. Just go away." Ichigo cursed under his breath and set off towards the 6th division with his Kuchiki guards following.

...

"Love ain't fair, ave ya heard tha?" Renji wrote his name across the pages of paperwork as if he was taking all his pent up anger and frustration out on the poor bristles of the brush. His long red hair was tied up in a very restrictive tie and his uniform seemed to be pulled further around him; it was as if he had dressed in a mood too and all his extra force made everything tighter and harsher. He wasn't really paying any attention to Ichigo either, just letting out his own rage at another set back in his own love life.

"You got another knock back." Ichigo asked leaning back on the day bed. He remembered using this when pregnant with Masaki all those years ago, it was almost another life time ago in fact.

"I thought this one was serious about me. I really thought that she wanted to be with me."

"What happened then?"

"Found out she just wanted a leg up in the division and I was her route to bigger and better things."

"Well then its for the best isn't it?"

"Huh, yeah all you fixed couples seem to think that! The only one to say anything different was Rukia and all she did was kick me in the balls and call me stupid."

Ichigo wished after that he had tried to stifle that laughter, then Renji wouldn't have scrubbed the brush right across the Sotaicho's request for man power in the real world. Now he'd have to send back the form with a huge black blotch across it and Renji's glare of death was worse than Rukia could have ever delivered.

"You know if you weren't pregnant you'd be blasted out that window and have Zabimaru impaled in your guts. What the fuck are you even doing here anyways?"

Ichigo just shrugged and adjusted the cushions he was leaning on. He lifted another behind his head and leaned back into the softness whilst laying his hands down instinctively over his bump.

"I didn't want to be at home." He finally answered. "I thought... who am I kidding, this place reeks of Byakuya too." Ichigo could smell the captain's essence dripping off the soft furnishings and the austere furniture. This place was as much Byakuya as Byakuya was in their room. The one distinct difference was of course...

"Aizen's never been in here." Renji guessed.

"Fuck Renji, I'm... tired." He meant emotionally not physically. "There is no escape."

"Right, well ya sit there, put your feet up and do what ever pregnant dudes do, shut up and let me work." Renji gave him a half smile. He felt flattered that Ichigo came to him. The shutting himself away period must be finally over and it was good to see the 'ginger-pubes' out and about. "Damn paperwork is so boring... who the hell is doing yours whilst your fannying off around the place?"

"The third seat...can't even remember their name." Ichigo shrugged. Time in Soul Society held a different meaning than in the real world. Ichigo could take a week of school back in the old days and have an incredible amount to catch up when he got back. But here, he knew it was safe to take even ten years off from his division and in the grand scheme of things it would hardly seem like a week. When a soul had a limitless life here, time just wasn't as important any more and so he didn't feel guilty at all for not being there. Byakuya and Tōshirō both stuck their heads in fairly regularly because of their ties and so things were being overseen for him. At some point, maybe whilst Byakuya was away he'd put his own head around the door and check it all out, maybe even see how Tōshirō was coping with the loss of his sister.

Renji watched the kid fall into his thoughts and idly watch the troops outside his window run through some basic training with the newbies. Damn it if he would cope with all this shit like Ichigo did, that latest event with Kuchiki Taicho should have shaken him up too. He's never seen his captain in pain before, let alone collapse in a room full of strangers. He didn't begrudge the man a day of his rest of late, maybe it had all got to him too. After all, Kuchiki or not, he was still only a man.

The Mansion that night...

Ichigo sat in the tea house as the night claimed all the light. He let the cool breeze flutter at the slate sleeping robe he was wearing and the freshly bathed body enjoy the freedom of the light clothes unburdened with the weight of swords and hakama pants with all their folded fabric that dragged heavily over the top of his pregnant bulge. The children had finished their display and he was rightly proud of their progress. He guessed Sosuke would have been proud too as this was no doubt his genetic interference. The boys were exceptionally quick learners for their ages, even Iruki who Ichigo doubted had the heart in him to kill anyone, had shown just what a tough cookie he could be in defending himself. But it was no surprise that Kakarau was able to get the upper hand; the kid was quick, almost at shunpo speed. Byakuya was going to see such an improvement when he came back. Ichigo smiled. He'd then spoil them with hugs declaring how impressed he was of his children.

_Our children_

Ichigo put his hands over his ears in a vain hope that it could block the voice out, but it went on.

_Take my hand, take my heart. Stir my soul from this deathless dream, its been so cold without you. Be my warmth. Be my life. _

Ichigo stumbled up from the seat, shaking his head and yelling internally at Aizen to leave him alone. He began to make his way towards the house as a guard swooped down to take his arm as he tripped onto his knees in the gravel. For some reason Aizen had got around Hichigo and the Hollow was bellowing in outrage at the sneak attack. Even Ichigo could feel the concern lapping from the albino that his attempts now to subdue the intrusion were going to be pointless. What ever route Aizen had found to utilise, Hichigo couldn't counter attack it. That fear struck Ichigo hard, inside his mind he was already shrinking at this onslaught. He didn't need to be broken again against his tormentor, the wounds were still there, still usable.

Ichigo's blank eyes stared at the guard who got him back up on his feet and was trying to steady the swaying master. He was calling out something but Ichigo couldn't hear it because of all the noise in his head. His face could only crumple in frustration and hide his ears again.

_I swear to you Ichigo, I swear its you that I've waited for, and I'm not going to stop, no I cant stop I simply cannot stop. You are my morning, my light, I'm the soul that binds you, I'm the soul that's going to claim you. Don't fool yourself. _

The two guards didn't understand why the Master was not responding to their questions. He seemed locked in a trance whilst his body stumbled its way back towards the house on autopilot. Their cries ahead of the wayward march brought out the servants and Tekki was sent for a medic whilst Ugi urged the men to pick up his ailing master and bring him inside to his quarters. Ichigo's body hadn't put up much of a fight but as they neared the master suit, he tensed and scrabbled for release.

The dialogue in his head was still continuing and Ichigo couldn't escape the words seeping into his mind. _I loved you more than life itself, you are the drive that made me over come death. I will not let go now. I can only fight for you now. Fight to hold onto the very thing that keeps my existence alive!_

"The guest room next door." Ugi suggested instead knowing it was always ready for impromptu family visitors that needed to stay over. It would have been freshly aired and cleaned this morning as every morning so that would have to suffice.

Ugi watched on as his masters breathing became laboured, his face pained and his hands scratched at who ever was near and holding them in a death vice in fear of being left totally alone at the mercy of Aizen. In his unthinking flight to the house, he had only wanted to push himself into the presence of others in the vain hope that Aizen would not dare try anything with people around. The sword was forgotten by all of them and it sat neatly next to Zangetsu who was humming with pure rage of his own.

"Is it the baby?" Ugi asked as Unohana charged into the room. She scanned the struggling young man and shook her head.

"No, not the baby." She replied in her calm voice peeling the frenetic hands from the closest guards and holding it herself. She pretty much suspected what was happening and with all her might willed Ichigo strong enough to fight.

His eyes found hers. They were no longer blank as they searched any form of help. She could feel his fear, feel his energy wavering at this attack. One look as she knew what his mind was trying to tell her.

'_I'm scared_.' It screamed loudly as inside his mind Aizen's constant dribble went on waning.

_Do you know what your fate is? Its to be with me! You can't shake it._

Unohana's lips were moving and Ichigo fought to listen to her words. But the woman was pushed roughly aside and Ichigo saw Masaki come into view instead. She grabbed his hands and she appeared in his mind.

This was all so memorable, the times Ichigo had battled to save her some pain as Aizen used her as bait to get him to conform. In hindsight maybe that is where her ability came from as she saw the intruder and touched his illusionary form.

"DISAPPEAR!" She bellowed in rage that not only filled Ichigo's mind but spilled out of her mouth and around the startled room. Aizen yelled angrily reaching out to slap her but his form faded and blinked out before his palm could contact with her cheek.

Their link broke and Masaki sat beside her mother still holding his hands. Ichigo pulled her down into an embrace, his tired body panting from sheer exhaustion.

"Masaki."He smiled weakly and closed his eyes to sleep.


	17. The Last Attack

**Bold - Zangetsu**

_**Bold italic – Hichigo**_

_Italic – Aizen_

_'Italic' – Ichigo speaking/thinking in his head_

Don't shoot me will you! I won't even say enjoy today... tissue boxes maybe required!

* * *

The week so far had been a little odd. The start was the worst kind of start that Ichigo could have hoped for. Thank heavens for his daughter. Thank heavens.

Since then Aizen had not abated in his attempts to 'talk' to Ichigo. It seemed odd that a dead man and a tyrant one at that, only wanted to talk. At first Ichigo refused and immediately sought out the company of Masaki who seemed to know instantly. As the days wore on, it was harder to ignore the pleas in the man's voice. Ichigo should have guessed that his relentless and persuasive attempts would have continued until he got what he wanted.

It was like being drip fed pieces of information over the course of three or so days to get Ichigo to listen, but when he finally did, Ichigo couldn't help but be fooled by the man's silken tongue.

There was no Byakuya to ground him or talk sense. Hichigo seemed to be mortified that Ichigo even entertained the idea of having a conversation and had abandoned him. Zangetsu hardly ever entered his thoughts unbidden anyway. All that just left Ichigo confused and alone.

_Ichigo, you know that really I am just trying to make this right. Atone for my sins towards you._ Aizen true to his word had only been talking. It was just a voice in his mind, not a presence more than that. Ichigo sighed heavily as he leaned against the bench in a far part of the garden.

_'I'm tired of fighting for everything. You and me, its only ever been about power and control. I can't see how you can justify what you have done to me?_' Ichigo responded, his fingers plucked at the head of a daisy he'd picked on his walk here. One by one the petals were pulled from the head of the flower. '_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me..."_

_What are you doing?_

_'Its a saying in the real world. If the last petal I pick is loves me not, then the person I am thinking of does not love me.'_

_That is of course nonsense. You need only count the petals and you can predict the answer._

_'Don't care.' _Ichigo shrugged and continued none the less. There was a stirring of discomfort as Aizen made his irritation at the repeated phrase known. '_This fight feels like all I've ever known_.' Ichigo mused looking around the garden, gesturing with his hand. '_Everything here is so beautiful, everyone around me, everything as it should have been when instead I was with you_.'

_I will give you a garden, I will give you servants and a nice house. I will give you everything. You need only accept my offer. _Aizen spoke but he didn't add - _Accept a transfer into this world._ As that would mean accepting death and he knew Ichigo would not be so willing to leave his children behind and since Aizen died, he had no need of his child army. _You cannot shake what you are meant to be. What your fate set for you. Don't you realise that I am that fate, your future, and your hope. With me, you and I could live forever. You know don't you, you know that I'm right deep inside you. What I speak is the truth. You and I is how it was always meant to be, that is why I am not truly dead and you cannot get away. Our souls are linked and they always will be. _

_'So what? I am meant to be your loyal toy for you to make do with as you wish?'_

_You never accepted my love. Can you really say with anyone else, that you have been accepted fully? That there is not a part of you they did not like. With me you knew exactly what to expect, you knew that..._

_'I don't want what we had. Don't you see that I am happy here with Byakuya. I am happy without you. I have had enough of this. Go away get out of my life.' _

_Ichigo, only I know inside the depths of your mind. Only I have seen the heights that you can reach and have the power to get you there. I'd give you every drop of power I can. I'd take you to heaven and show that your mind and body belong to me just as they always did. I'll never leave you and you'll never be free of me, because it is set in the stars. I'll leave you now, I will leave you but think about it. Think. _

Ichigo sat a moment sure that he was alone. Aizen for once had gone as he'd asked him. He groaned loudly and openly, as his confused mind just span in spirals around the ideas pushed inside his mind. The only dead cert he could rely on was that he missed Byakuya.

Slowly with a grunt of effort he pushed himself to a stand and waddled his way along the path, towards the divisions. He needed time to think and going back inside just meant that the children would distract him.

Inside his mind he could only believe the poison slowly fed to him by Aizen. He didn't deserve to be happy, it was never meant to be. That point was forced home from the moment his mother was killed and that had nothing to do with Aizen. All those people that loved and cared for him, didn't deserve to put up with his perpetual moods. He didn't deserve to be happy. '_All I should have been was Aizen's. His little fuck toy and baby factory.' _

...

The streets passed unnoticed to Ichigo. There was a new feeling rising in him like a sense of foreboding. Something was about to happen and it felt like it would be enough to shake the world he stood in. He sorely needed Byakuya to cure the ache to his bones. The swell of uncertainty in him felt again as if he couldn't take the load. He was swimming up against the flow of a stream and suddenly it just felt as if he was drowning. '_I can't do this, can't do this, can't do this any more_.' He wanted to run and away hide, as tears threatened to spill down his face. '_Damn Hormones!' _He cursed blindly looking for anywhere to hide out.

Ichigo walked closely almost as if he clung to the white walls. His vision was blurring and a panic was rising fast. '_I can't breathe like this any more_.' His mind kept falling to Byakuya. '_Because of Sosuke_, _I can't be what you need_. _Forgive me_.'

**Ichigo stop a moment. Rest. **Zangetsu presence fluttered around him and he felt that hand of the old wise man on his shoulder.

"Something is going to happen. Something..." Ichigo cried out. The soul of the sword pressed him into a quite side alley and against the wall.

**You make your own life and the choices you make are _yours_ to make. You are a captain for a reason, yet you have forgotten your reason for even _being_. **

"He drags me back, he always drags me back!"

**Did. Your past does not have to be your future.**

"Then how do I escape? How do I finally rid myself of him?"

**Make better choices, ask different questions and tread a different path.**

"But..." Zangetsu held up his hand silencing his master.

**Stop saying you can't and do what you can.**

...

Byakuya stood in the dark dangai tunnel. Did he feel it? The instruments certainly did. Their four days of fruitless searching in the real world held no answers yet here in the tunnel something did certainly seem to be happening.

"You see anything Kuchiki Taicho? It should be at your feet right about now." The voices from the 12th technical units echoed in his ear from the ear piece he was wearing.

_Yes._ He did feel it. "Faintly." It was growing too.

...

Ichigo strolled from the alley when his mind had calmed. Standing there with nothing more than the tall man looking at him and holding a hand on his shoulder was enough to calm his mind. It had kick started clearer thought patterns and it was amazing how much sense the man could make with a few well chosen words. Ichigo knew where he needed to go, and he went there willingly.

This was the only place he felt he'd get any answers; the old Captains house in the 5th. He knew Byakuya would be angry with him, but he had some unresolved business to finish and today was the day to do it. Resolve found; today was the day to rid himself of the phantom. With his hand on the hilt of smaller sword Muerte Equilibrio, he was a victim no more.

The door slid open easy enough and Ichigo felt none of the intimidating energy now. He walked to a window and tried to prise the shutter open, but it had wedged itself in all the years the house had been shut up.

Never mind, he lit a glow of spiritual energy in his fingertips and used it as a torch as he settled himself quietly on the floor with his legs crossed. He wouldn't need light to mediated, but it helped calm him somehow of the left over irrational jitters still fluttering through his stomach.

...

Byakuya felt the pressure rise again. It must be here with him what ever was causing the rift, indeed right in front of him, yet his eyes could not see what he senses told him was obvious. Another presence behind caught his hearing and a bright light of a cleaner seemed to spring to life. He looked alarmed at the sight of the cleaner coming towards him. " Kurotsuchi! The cleaner! "

"Cleaner you say. We have deactivated them." Mayuri's sly purr echoed over the ear piece but there was no malice or contempt in the tone.

"Clearly not you fool!" Byakuya argued back, he watched the damn machine rushing towards him.

"My my captain you sound almost alarmed." Mayuri hadn't had the chance to hear Byakuya flustered and he was quite enjoying the hint of panic in the nobles voice.

"There is a cleaner heading for my position. Do your job man and get rid of it!"

"Active cleaner? My sensors show nothing... Erm... Let me see. Ahhh. I see it now." Kurotsuchi didn't rush in his search.

"Turn it off!"

"It seems I am unable to." Kurotsuchi was frowning himself. He may have wished silently for the death of many of his peers, but to be responsible for one would be too troublesome. His fingers were clicking over his computer keyboards quickly, but the cleaner simply ignored all his commands.

"Damn you Kurotsuchi!" Byakuya turned himself away from the invisible force and faced the rogue cleaner.

...

_**Ichigo.**_ Hichigo tapped on the edge of his awareness for attention.

'_What?_'

_**Get out.**_

'_Why?_'

_**It has his stench. It has his presence. **_

'_That's why I'm here. I don't want to feel afraid any more_.'

_**I'll give you something to be afraid of if you don't get up. There's things you haven't realised.**_

'_Like?_'

_**Like the dead can still get you! Now Ichigo now! Move!**_

'_I'm trying to get rid of my fear, not have you making me paranoid, shut the hell up_!'

As Ichigo's angry words ended he felt a stirring in the air around him as if a breeze had entered. But breezes don't generally have the sound of such purpose, it doesn't move in such a calculating way with measured accuracy and it doesn't usually head right for people.

There from the middle of the eddy of air, a single blue ribbon began to unwind. It fluttered in the breeze and brushed against his cheek. Ichigo froze to the spot.

_**MOVE!**_ His hollow screamed at him and the whites of his eyes began to colour.

Ichigo's body snapped alert and struggled to his feet. His hand instinctively reached out for the sword but the ribbon clanged it away from him. A lunge towards it, had him tangled in the endless length of blue ribbon and he struggled to stay upright, let alone fight back from the bindings wrapping around his arms and legs.

The hollow mask fully formed on his face frantically whipping the muscular body around vainly trying to untangle itself and wrench free from the trap. Each twist wrapped more ribbon around his chest, his thighs and his neck. Screams for help began to leave his mouth until yards of ribbon balled together and rammed into his mouth drowning out the pleas. Panting from the prolonged struggle, the mask broke.

Ichigo paused in his struggles feeling tiredness wave over him, he noticed how tight the ribbons were holding him and he grimaced as they tightened again, their edges seemed to become sharp and rip his uniform. A hard thrust backwards and he found himself pinned to the ground. More ribbon floated in his vision and began to dig into his skin. Ichigo felt the air leave his lungs as panic took over and he began to frantically struggle again. He kept turning his head as far as he could towards the fallen sword. He had to get there what ever the cost. He had to.

_Ichigo…_ It was that voice again, inside his head and he looked anxiously around the room knowing this time Aizen would not be satisfied with just a voice. The ribbon began to dance in front of him, his eyes fixed widely as starting from the ground it rose to form two feet, legs…a naked torso…arms with flexing hands and fingers…shoulders and neck…

Ichigo could feel his chest constricting as the face formed layer by layer, his eyes were opening wider and wider and his heart began to pound in his ears with the ferocity it was beating with.

_'Sosuke!'_ Ichigo screamed in his head. '_NO SOSUKE!'_

"My Ichigo." The clear voice said. "I have been waiting for you." Ichigo looked frantically at the ribbons as they now dug into him in their hold, their edges sharp enough to tear at his clothes. A hand came forward and removed the gag.

"Sosuke let me go." Ichigo whimpered fighting his terror and not letting his mind freeze in anguish. Nothing could ever make him want this, but the ribbons continued to pull his clothes away and even wrap around his flaccid penis.

As his clothes fell to the floor in chucks of fabric the ribbons paused over the swelling in his stomach. They tentatively touched the lump that had formed in the past months.

"Whose baby is this? Byakuya's?"

"Sosuke, let me go!" Ichigo was openly crying now, fearing for his life as the ribbons wrapped around his neck and began tightening. Ichigo dragged his bound arms with all his mite to clawed at his neck, his nails scratching his own skin as he tried to yank them free.

"Whose baby!" The voice screamed at him. Hadn't the damn autocrat noticed he was pregnant before? That seemed a little amazing, but it was true. Aizen's last physical appearance had been early in the pregnancy and therefore Ichigo had not been showing.

"Yes. Bya…kuy'a." Ichigo could hardly breath and he rasped out the name.

The ribbons picked him up in the air and he hung like a rag doll as his life dripped away from him. They shook him again and squeezed him until the ribbons cut into his flesh.

Ichigo's pained voice screamed with the last of his energy. The ribbon was pulled from him in the blink of an eye and his body crashed to the floor.

Panting hard and groaning in pain, his eyes were glued to the blue ribbon in absolute terror. His face full of rage, Aizen Sosuke stood there glaring at Ichigo in his naked glory just as intimidating as he ever was. The sword within his eye line near the door beckoned him.

Ichigo tried his best to scrabble towards the door but the ribbon in a flash tied its self around the handles and fastenings. A cold laugh sounded the man's madness as he closed in on the figure he thought was trying desperately to escape.

A hand firm despite being made of silk ribbon grabbed Ichigo by his hair and threw him across the room. Ichigo snapped his fingers around the sword's hilt just in time before his flight across the room. He lay shivering where he landed, his mind no longer even registering the pain, but he was eternally worried about the baby inside him.

Aizen fell to his knees and yanked Ichigo towards him by the ankle. The look in his eyes were pure madness and lust. Ichigo kept the blade tightly held to the underside of his arm hoping it would be out of sight.

"If I had a knife, I would cut this abomination from you." Aizen growled leant over the naked figure and sunk his teeth into the young man's shoulder and laughed when Ichigo flinched. "You hate me touching you hey? Well, then I will touch you with that hate."

...

"Kuchiki Taicho get out of there!" The 12th division looked at their dials and readings. The cleaner was ignoring their every command. It was almost upon the noble and they watched helplessly as the digital blips signifying the objects in the Tunnel became unbearably close.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

"Kuchiki Taicho!"

No answer.

The inhabitants of the labs watched as the blips on their screen seemed to merge into one. "KUCHIKI TAICHO!!"

...

Ichigo stared into the brown eyes that had always been so easy to torment him with. He didn't look away, hardening his resolve further. This was going to end one way or another, this was going to end.

"Well, you are here, you are mine." Aizen Sosuke was sure of his victory. His grand plan was about to be executed... literally.

However sometimes lust can't help it. It blinds the possessed to the brink of obsession that can only think in terms of its own pleasure. Every sight it sees, it sees in multicoloured layers of sexual gratification. It has one goal and it is ruthless to achieve it. Lust sees an object of desire and twists it into a contorted form of love. It wants to hold and touch. It longs to taste and mingle. It desires to bury itself deep inside another and watch them contort their face in all manner of expressions that it can only read as pleasure. Any sounds are only heard as those made by their actions, wanted and needing the release of an orgasm too.

So memories of the sounds made from the orange haired delicacy were twisted to sounds of pure heaven. The face Aizen remembered was frozen in wonder. The feel of the body quivering was because of the lust also flowing through his veins. Cries and whimpers were to convey how very much they wanted to be violated. Harsher and harsher treatment was desirable and very much sought after. Limbs wanted to be tied and restricted so that they didn't detract from the wonderful things invading the body.

Ichigo's body spasmed and strained against the bindings holding him. His veins were prominent and the sweat only more evidence of how much he was struggling away from the advances of his past lover. His grunts and whimpers were all sounds of encouragement and need to the bastard trying to rape him but Aizen lapped them all up, lapped them up and devoured them with the feel of the boy beneath him.

**Take a risk, take the chance**. **Believe. **Zangetsu's voice hummed in Ichigo's mind as a calm and reassuring presence. The sword had little choice but to let Ichigo use the blade with him, his knowledge of it was unsettling but there was no other option. He could think of few souls who would be brave enough to use it, Ichigo was one of them.

"THIS IS ALL OVER NOW!" Ichigo yelled sliding the blade from its hiding place. Aizen's eyes opened perceptibly but his body of ribbons could not move quicker than the sweep of silver. "Agggghhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as the blade arced towards his captor.

The blade tipped the edge of Aizen's unusual existence. Time slowed, paused and stopped.

The last petal on the daisy – _'He loves me not.'_

Muerte Equilibrio watched as the account with Kuchiki Byakuya was paid. He stared at the lifeless souls appearing before his feet and smiled.


	18. The Final Curtain

I knew that I was being particularly evil to you with the last ending and so I am being a good girl and updating again. I have some time off work, so I promise to answer your reviews this time! Although I had better get some of my chores done before my husband comes home from work! LOL.

* * *

T

H

E

F

I

N

A

L

C

U

R

T

A

I

N

Byakuya opened his eyes. He had expected to find himself in the gloom of the tunnel but the strange laughter filling his ears made him reassess that assumption. His reiatsu was non-existent and he could only rely on his basic senses and as such he felt weaker and blinder than a new born kitten; but at least the darkness seemed to just be the absence of light as he could make out his hand with ease. He was lying on the ground and his body felt in one piece. What happened to the cleaner?

"You knew it would be a case of accidental death didn't you?" The demon Muerte Equilibrio's voice reached his ear.

Byakuya leapt, or tried to and instead staggered in an undignified 'human' manner to his feet and searched around him which just resulted in a standing on the spot and spinning around. He could as yet see nothing but the blackness. "I am dead?" This was not what he expected death to be.

"No not quite." A amused chuckle echoed in the void.

"Where are you?" Byakuya was not afraid to use his angered tone. What else could he lose?

"Watching something you might find interesting." With a shimmer, another figure appeared on the ground and Byakuya was running before he even thought of it.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired lover seemed to get no closer as Byakuya ran. He looked at his feet yelling in frustration as he found himself sinking into a mushy bog of nothing, his robes were dragging heavily behind him, hindering him further. "Ichigo!" He called again. "Ichigo!" It seemed the harder he fought the sinking sensation, the deeper he fell. It was pointless he knew, but he had to get there, he had to! "What have you done to him? Let me go!" His mind was frantic to reach his lover and he screamed in frustration at the clinging mush.

Byakuya's heart froze as the memory of Hisana's limp dead body pushed its way to the front of his mind and he felt the cold sweep of Muerte Equilibrio wordshit him from the day he collapsed under the wrath of the sword for giving him to Ichigo. _"I will choose my own payment." _He knew it without being told what had happened and unlike any time in his life before, Byakuya physically felt his heart break.

"NO YOU WERE MEANT TO TAKE ME!" He screamed into the air around them tears streamed down his face. "You were meant to take me!" He sank to his knees, his head bobbing as he sobbed and his arm left wet thunk's as he pounded the insecure ground with his fists.

"He used the sword." Byakuya froze in his struggle.

"Aizen?" _That son of a bitch had attacked again when Ichigo was alone. The bastard_. "Did you control the cleaner?"

"No Aizen did that. He used his energy to start it up and then I just let events take their course. Of course, you could have defeated it, I simply froze time just at the right moment to bring you here before it could harm you, it is not his right to take your life, that right is mine. Your comrades have taken your body to the medical centre in the 4th . Ichigo is in the bed next to you. Both your heart's beat, but very slowly."

"You have not killed me yet then?"

"I only need the lives of two people and I felt that your partner here was unusual. You know there are three lives captured in this one body..."

"NO!" Byakuya cried out. If he wasn't stuck in the quagmire he would have rushed between the demon and Ichigo's silent sleeping figure. Not his Ichigo, not their child.

"There are rules to these things you knew that, wipe that miserable pain from your face. Your choice was made, now you will bare witness to the consequence!"

"If there are rules to these things, surely you are not permitted to take the child! She is innocent!" Byakuya would have loved to argue with more than the air but he was left shouting to the wind.

"As I said there are rules... Sadly enough at times, those rules override my own purpose." The sword sighed and Byakuya felt the tinge of hope begin to warm his insides. "Pure soles have some certain rights that even I cannot challenge."

"I have not heard of pure soles before."

"That is because you live in the world of souls and not in the world between. That is where the man called Aizen lived. Normal boundaries stop one from passing to another, but he used the tunnels to gain access to your world and abuse his rights to wait for another life. If you had not set his name upon the steal of my sword, I would have eventually come to take him."

"So you cannot therefore take Ichigo's life?" Byakuya interrupted, clasping to the shred of knowledge that might just save Ichigo.

"But he used the sword none the less."

"He didn't know the action would take his own life."

"Then you should have told him. Ignorance is not an excuse."

"You know I am prepared to die. It is your right after all for the life of Ichimaru Gin. I beg you not to take Ichigo."

"As I said had you been listening, your blinkered vision is affecting you."

"You may take me."

The sword side stepped into his mind and laughed at his wielders pain. "What better payment could I seek?" Byakuya swept around to face the man made of clear crystal. What a fitting form he took. To look at he was beautiful and desirable but to hold him was cold and unemotional. He gave nothing back in return for being your possession and beauty was a shallow thing to have on its own.

"Your memories gave me the idea. I saw the pain your tortured yourself with when the one you called Hisana died." Byakuya felt the cold touch of stone on his cheek as Muerte Equilibrio ran a single finger down his tear tracks. "But you overcame because she slid from your life, your connection to her was not meant to be in the first place. You and Ichigo are pure soles, who have never lived before, you were always meant to be as one. The union was decided by the placing of your spirit ribbons. They were entwined before birth and as such I am forbidden to take such souls. Now this pretty little love affair..." The crystal hand gestured towards Ichigo's still body. "...will torture you for an eternity as the one you so worship cannot respond and is trapped in a living death he cannot escape from. You will perish of your own accord from the despair you feel, knowing _you_ did this to him. It is the payment I seek for two deaths as it ruins two lives. It is your fault."

This was not justice, this was a farce. How fitting then in the world Governed by the shinigami. Nothing was as it appeared or for the reason it claimed to be. Justice was twisted.

"Our children! The child inside him! What about them? You think that they will not be affected by this?"

"My payment is not subject to such complexities. Death must be balanced. I have spared him death and your unborn will live. I am not allowed to kill an innocent."

"Ichigo is innocent and yet you have as good as killed him!"

"His own soul pleaded for the death of the one you called Aizen Sosuke; he was guilty by association. He has had his wish granted. Indeed I have been more than fair, I have taken away his pain, taken away his ability to remember what hurt him so...you see, it is a win win situation really. But I will not be part of your lives again. I will not be influenced any more by you. I will be gone. Balance is restored and my job is done."

"Give me a blade now and I will end my own life right this second if you let Ichigo go back to his children!"

"You think he would be any less tortured than you?" The crystal being began to laugh but stopped abruptly as a stirring occurred over Ichigo's body.

This was unexpected.

Byakuya's head snapped around to the sight of Hichigo rising from Ichigo's body. His white skin contrasting starkly with the dark light. Having never truly seen the hollow before in this form, Byakuya gasped at his appearance.

"We meet at last." The hollow laughed looking at Byakuya. "You know I've always wanted to say that! Hey what about, Go ahead punk, make my day!" The hollow roared with empty laughter and he looked down at the body at his feet. "I told you to move dumbass!" He added with remorse and tutted. "You never listen to me and look where it gets ya. I always have to come out and save that sorry butt of yours." Hichigo squatted next to his King and ruffled the ginger locks, watching how they sprung back upright. "Take care." He whispered.

Byakuya felt the tears springing back in his eyes, he felt the stirrings of something monumental ready to happen. The pale imitation of his lover turned and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Life is like a fairy tale. Remember that." The hollow even winked and smiled. Byakuya hid his surprise at the odd comment, instead captivated by the intent that passed through those dark and gold eyes.

With purposeful strides towards Muerte Equilibrio the hollow moved towards the crystal being.

"Ya right. Three spirits for the price of one." He grinned. "Only two of those you can't touch."

"Are you not linked to the essence of that being?"

"I guess I am... but I guess the useless fucker would get used to a few less arguments in his head."

"Hichigo!" Byakuya was startled at the implications of the hollows words.

"Nah, quit your fussing frosty." Hichigo looked back at Byakuya and extended a hand to him. With a moments pause, Byakuya clenched the hand and felt himself being dragged up to his feet.

"You don't have to do this!" Byakuya began to implore the hollow to save himself.

"I do." The hollow said seriously. "I've never been the emotional type. But as I see it, I've never got out of his fucked up twisted inner world and I though a change of scenery might be good. Besides the fact that I know you'd rather it was me than those two..." Hichigo gestured with his thumb to Ichigo's body. "...he's my King and this is what I do. But from now on, I hand my ball and chain to you. Protect the daft bastard, he's his own worst enemy."

The crystal body began to shine and shimmer as Byakuya watched him and his smile begin to evaporate. Slowly the cold presence was gone.

Hichigo was gone too, leaving only a faint whisper of words behind. _**Live well my King, live long**_.

P

E

A

C

E

Renji used two forceful hands on his shoulders and pressed him sit. A soothing tea was forced into his hands and to his lips. The whole thing seemed quite surreal to Renji who'd never got off that awkward footing with his captain. But he knew Ichigo and how these two were indelibly linked together. What other thing could he do to help Ichigo? Watching his captain wake in a blind terror was quite a sight after three days of not even a breath of movement.

Byakuya stared at the limp and lifeless body that gave no indication of being alive other than the slow rise and fall of his chest. Unohana could find nothing wrong with him and yet he would not respond.

Rukia had never seen the two most important men in her life look so devastated. One hung under the heavy aura of constant healers trying to seal a wound that couldn't heal. Trying vainly to bring him back to life. His skin was so pale and sallow, he looked dead already. His lips were tinged blue and his breathing almost non-existent.

The other, her brother, sat next to the bed with his hand gripping Ichigo's. His eyes were fixed on the pale features so much so that he had not even noticed her presence.

Rukia was not prepared to see the real tears that just flowed unhindered from his eyes or the way his posture shouted of his desperation for Ichigo to get well. The fear that he was losing the man he loved radiated from him in a cool wall of energy.

Her hand lightly touched Byakuya's shoulder and he turned his head to look at her melting her heart.

"Rukia." He could barely speak the word before breaking down further and she didn't hesitate to hold him. This must truly be a nightmare for him, holding the hand of a dying lover again.

"I couldn't keep Masaki at home. She ran from the house twice and I thought it best just to bring her myself."

"Have you told the other children anything?"

"No…"

"But she knows doesn't she." Rukia nodded. "Where is she?"

The child had stood in the doorway, waiting until her father's permission.

"Masaki?" Byakuya held what he could of himself together to face this knowing child. Her face turned and she frowned at him, her expression was just the same as Ichigo when in thought.

"He won't answer me." She whispered. "I looked for him but I can't find him." Her eyes were welling up and Byakuya drew her into his chest and hugged her as she cried. His eyes crossed the room to Ichigo and Unohana. The senior medic was serious and concentrating her energies with passion.

Byakuya dropped his head onto his adoptive daughters and let the relief swallow him for a few minutes. If... _"Life is like a fairy tale. Remember that." _The dark hollows eyes winked again. There was enough of a hope there for a man called Kurosaki Ichigo. "Masaki, you can save his life again." He whispered his tears falling into hers.

"But I can't find him. I know you could." Her wide eyes implored him and he shook his head.

"I cannot do what you and your mother can. It is a gift unique to you two."

"I think I can take you." She looked uncertain, but who was he to crush her when she was trying so hard to save Ichigo. He nodded taking her hands.

"We can try."

Byakuya let himself drift into his inner world, his mind looking for the ribbons he knew were there. He felt a strange sensation as if someone was trying to gain his attention and he stood waiting.

"Masaki?" He called in his even voice and she began to appear like a haze beside him.

A wave of pleased surprise emanated from her and she smiled at him.

"You are proud of me." She stated rather than asked and he wondered how she knew.

"I am. Proud of what you have just done and the person you are growing up to be." He took her hand and gestured as if they were going for a walk. "Show me."

The sensation was weird, Byakuya felt disorientated, dizzy and nauseous; enough to close his eyes and take deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again however, he was not where he expected. They stood on a modern building where a thunderous sky slid by vertically and the rain lashed horizontally making it impossible to hide from.

"Where are we?" He asked his hand tightening on Masaki's. He had to gain his baring to find that clinic. He knew that was the surest bet on where Ichigo's mind would be.

The darkest recesses held the replica of the Kurosaki Clinic and Ichigo was huddled on his old blue bed in the foetal position with the protective arms of Zangetsu around him. Within his arms the daughter they were expected was nestled peacefully.

"You failed!" Zangetsu said bitterly. "You failed to protect him as you promised."

"If I could have done anything else I would have." Byakuya's eyes lowered to the mop of ginger hair tucked into the chest of his Sword's Spirit.

"I read a story in the real world..." Masaki's eyes caressed over her sleeping parent. "...Sleeping Beauty."

"_Life is like a fairy tale. Remember that."_

Byakuya never dreamed that his could end so easily. Hichigo had given them a gift beyond his life, his protection had offered a hope far larger than at first shown. Hollows were not meant to be sentimental, but then if he had been under the influence of this beautiful man, what other outcome could ever be expected?

Byakuya's hair was the first caress on the sleeping man as his head gently lowered to the waiting lips. With a fluttering heart, so full of anticipation, Byakuya was disappointed that even the lightest of pressure was not returned in the kiss. Byakuya had been stupid to think that it would be that simple, that his lover would be restored by such a simple act. He pressed his brow onto Ichigo's and let himself take a few breaths to calm before letting Masaki down.

"Come back to us Ichigo. We all love you, we all miss you..." Byakuya pressed his eyes tighter as his tears dripped. "I need you." A small pulse of his reiatsu throbbed in his lips as he pressed them once more onto Ichigo's.

Their softness was intoxicating, their warmth comforting. The pressure against his, amazing.

Byakuya snapped open his eyes and looked with wonder at the pools of amber looking up at him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Byakuya's mind wrapped around the image of the albino, as his arms wrapped around his future. Ichigo just fitted within the circle of his reach perfectly, babe in arms too.

L

O

V

E

R

E

S

T

O

R

E

D

"Push!" Byakuya urged Ichigo, taking the full strain of Ichigo's pain in the grip on his hands.

"I am pushing! You think this is easy!" Ichigo's face was bright red as he forced the babe from inside him. His panting grunts were full of pain and elbow grease.

"One more Ichigo, I can see her head." Unohana smiled.

"Oh Masaki, our son is doing so well! Come on boy, push again, stop being such a girl and push like a man!" Isshin jumped back to dodge a well aimed foot from near his head that had sprung with great speed and accuracy from the bed.

"Piss off, you came and try this! Aggghhh." Ichigo bellowed as the last contraction waved in agony over him. He bore down till his breath snorted loudly from his mouth and opened into a wail of pain as the baby's ripped his walls.

"That's it. She's almost there!" Unohana checked the neck for any signs of the cord and took the exhausted mothers hand to reach down and touch the damp but incredible tuft of dark hair. It was enough to lift the look of pain from Ichigo's face and replace it with a wide grin.

Byakuya smiled at the sight and kissed the hand holding his.

One more grunt and the baby slithered out into the ready arms of her grandfather.

"Its a boy!" He cried out.

"WHAT!" Byakuya and Ichigo yelled and scowled as Isshin laughed shaking his head.

"Good joke hey!"

"Isshin!" Unohana looked down at the comatose male on the floor then back up at a smug looking Byakuya nursing a bruised hand.

Well someone had to do it.

T

H

E

E

N

D


End file.
